Angel's Mission
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: Kia is an Angel. God gives her the mission to protect the most who need it. Along with some tips of love and a little encouragement. Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, Shinobu/Miyagi YAOI and OC. NEW CHAPTER UP. PLEASE READ. :DDDD CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Here I Am

****

Hey people. I'm kindaknew here and this is my first fanfic, so don't judge me too hard. I'm not exacly sure how this is supposed to work, so if I screw up somehow, please tell me and I will fix it immeadiatly. Thank you, and begin.

Chapter 1: Beginning

Introduction-

Sigh. Hey. My name is Kia. Nope. No last name. It's one of those sterotype thing. I don't know. I am 19 and a half. My birthday is on April 16. I am one of those 5 percent of pople who think life is so valuable, I make sure it doesn't go to waste. I have a quote. I made it up myself.

_You only have one life, but if you live it well, one is all you need._

Unfortuantly, I am not able to live out that quote. For I, am immortal. Yes, immortal. I, and many other people down on Earth, is an angel. You see, the age 19 is just my human age, but I am really around around a million years old. Yes I have been around for a very _long_, and I mean _LONG _time. I don't have an exact label, but I am what you call the Angel of Angels. Commander in Cheif is the way I would put it. Others say the God of all angels, but to me, that sound too much like God herself. Yes, God is a she. You see, people always assumed that God was male because of Mary and how she got pregnant, but you see, God had given her that abiblity. Yes, for all you people who assumed God was male, it's time to start thinking right. God, I call her Nana, and I'm the only one who can, is a very cheerful being. She is always so bright and happy. She never likes giving out punishments. That what our delightful Angel of Discord is for. He is the one punishes either humans and angels and any other supernatural being there is. Anyway, I am every angel combined. Angel of Death, Life, Love, the Sea, etc. I call myself the Angel of Happiness for I bring everything that makes others happy. But it's not just that. I also have a different side. A very evil side. The Angel of Sorrow. And yes, I can control it. I do it on my own without any weird magical spell or trans being put. I do it because the being diserves it. I don't like doing it though. OK, enough about that. I have been currently living on earth for several years now. 7 to be exact. I live in a 1 person condo and I couldn't ask for more, for it is all I need. I have no special people in my life, except for the angels and Nana. I don't know many humans. I keep myself solitary. It's for a certain reason. Anyway, if you're wondering, no there aren't just angels. There are demons and trolls, fairies and pixies, and even worlocks and cyclopses, but we don't see many of those. By the way, if you ever see them, give me a call. I'll explain why later.

Ok! I think that clears up all the information. Well, why don't I explain my looks so you know. Ok, so I am not just any typical angel. I may be kind and sweet-hearted, but I don't really look like it. I have a dark burgandy colored hair and bangs that cover most of my eyes. It is about half of my neck length. I am 5'8.

****

(I don't like using centimeter. It makes my head hurt. xO)

I have long and slim legs. I have curves in the right places. Perfect, eh? Well, what do you expect? I am an angel for crying outloud. That about sums it up. Ok, just to tell you, I don't care for looks at all. All I care is for a good heart and a good personality. Sappy? Whateves. I just want to live a normal life with no inturruptions.

* * *

Sigh. Bored. Bored out of my mind actually. Sitting at home on a saturday night was not in my schedual. Normally I'm out having fun at some sort of a carnival or festival. But unfortunatly, there were none for saturday. Sigh. Now, I have to sit at home and find something to do.

_Well, I could go and make some cool dinner. Nah, that would involve too much moving. Yes, I am very lazy. The Angel of Laziness. Hehe, has a nice ring to it. Anyway, I could clean or something. No, not on a Saturday. I could... watch a movie? Yeah, that's what I'll do._

So, I slowly get to my feet and walk to my 6 foot movie case shelf and look for a movie to watch in the 8 slots before me.

__

Hmm...Let's see...Horror? Saw? No way, I remember last time I watched that alone, at night, and in the dark. I couldn't sleep for days. *Shivers just thinking about it* Comedy? Austin Powers? Possibly, but let's see what else there is. Sy Fy? Independence Day? Yeah, that'll do.

I slip out the move case from the others and walk back to my comfy couch, reading the back. I already knew what it was about, but like I said before, I was bored. I sat down, finishing the reading on the back, but then realized something. I mentally slapped myself for not putting in the disk before I sat down. Now, I had to get up, walk _all_ the way over to the DVD player, open the case, put in the disk, and walk _all_ the way back to the couch. I sighed in dislike and got up slowly. As I got to the DVD, I opened the case, placed the disk into the slot, and watched as it rotated back into the player. I closed the case and went back to the couch, getting comfortable by laying down on my soft couch pillow. I watched as I saw the backround of the movie displayed on the screen. I saw the option 'play' and pushed 'OK' from on my remote as it started playing.

_45 minutes later_

Snore...Snore...Snore. Yeah, it wasn't long until I fell asleep. I do that alot when watching movies.

__

Morning

I groaned as I opened my eyes, seeing the morning rays of the sun flash into my eyes from some open blinds. I groan again as I roll over and clumsily fall off, falling on the remote. Another groan passes. This time in slight pain. I stay there for a while, not wanting to get up. But unfortuantly, I have a job to do, and I had to get up sometime. You roughily place my hands on the cushion of my couch, lifting myself up and sitting down, looking groggy and cranky. I wouldn't say I'm not a morning person, but totay just wasn't my day. I rub my eyes and just stare into space for about 30 seconds until I snap out of it and stretch.

__

Todays ganna' be busy. I just know it.

You know how I said I had a job to do? Well, I do. And it's not just a regular job. It's my job as an angel. I mean, I have a real job as a vetenarian, but today was my day off, well only to my human job, which really sucks. What I do as an angel is, well, what any angel of angels would do. Say, if the Angel of Love is off doing some other mission, I would gladly do the other mission for them. That's what I'm here for. But that's not all of course. I do other really important stuff too. But, I don't want to get into that right now.

So, I stand up, still slightly stretching, and trudge upstairs to the bathroom, where I brush my hair and change, and all that happy horse poop. As I am ready, I fix my self a quick breakfast, some toast and orange juice, and head to the door. I open it slowly and look out for a few seconds, but then start walking to the lobby to begin my that so called 'job.'

****

Ok, I'm stopping here. Sorry if it's short! It's my first one. The next one will be longer, I promise! Oh and the couples will be joining us soon enough! Hope you enjoyed and please reveiw if you would!


	2. Smiles

****

****

OK people! Here is chapter 2 of Angels Game: Lovely Happiness! Woo! Well, I havn't gotten many reveiws, which really blows. Only me...And I think it was from myself...Ah well, enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and I DO own Junjou Romantica. I bought it like acouple years ago. Why is that so important again?

* * *

Smile. Smiling is great, don't you think? Well, I do. It proves to people that you're happy and you have no problems...yet. Anyway, as I was walking along the sidewalk, I could see the happy faces of happy people. Unless, of course, it's a fake smile. Yes, people do that. Like if they're somewhere they don't want to be, but they don't want to be rude and smile anyway.

**Haha, ring any bells?**

People stare at me. It's annoying. It's not like starring like you're a complete phsycho, but woman in envy and men, well, their just perverted. Besides the creepiness of starring, I spot a lonely homelss man on the corner of the street, beging for money. But, I just see people pushing him aside. Ok, not literally. Anyway, I stop and look and then think.

_Poor guy. I'm sure he didn't make this choice on his own. He probably had some problems and couldn't do anything about it...Hmm.._

I start walking again, slowly. I round the corner at which the homeless man is on and walk over towards him. He spots me and then starts begging.

"Please ma'am. If you have a beautiful heart, just as you looks, please spare me a dollar or two." I look into his pleading eyes and feel sorrowful for this man. I smile warmly upon him. I reach into a pocket of my skinny jeans and grab my wallet. His eyes widen and a delightful smile creeps upon his face.

_Ahh, how I love seeing people smile like they just figured out they have a child. It warms my heart. _

I smile at him once again and slip out a 20 dollar bill.

"It's the least I could do." I said, putting the bill in his cold hands and folding them. "Please, if you would, spend it wisely and now on and alcohal or anything like that. I don't want it to go to waste." The poor man smiles and nods quickly. He then thanks me again and walks slowly off to the alley. I take a deep breath in, knowing that I just did part of my job.

I walk along again, then coming across a huge school.

Mitsuhashi_ University _

I've come across this school, every now and again. I have never gone to school. Well, never in the human relm. I've always gone to school in heaven. Yep, Angel University. Oh how I cherish those days. Hmm...Gives me an idea...I havn't gone to school in so long. I wonder what it would be like to go to this school. I mean, I already know pretty much everything, but I'm sure I could learn a thing or two while I'm there. Yeah, instead of wasting my time on not having anything to do, I will go to school!

_Ha! Like it would ever be that easy. I would have to get my school resimay, get registered, buy materials that I would need, and all that happy stuff. Well, I guess normal people have to do that to. But, it's so late in the year. It would be impossible just to get in. Ah screw it! I'm ganna' try and I'm ganna' get my ass in there!_

So, like my classy self, I puff up my chest, raise my chin, and march right in the school. As I walk, I can tell that class has not started yet for students are outside of the rooms and at their lockers.

**I don't exacly know if they have lockers there...but I'm saying they do, so get over it!**

I look at each the rooms, trying to find the main office. But all I'm finding are classrooms.

_Professor Yoh, Professor Shiiba, _Assistant _Professor Kamijou. Ugh, where is the freaking-!Oh, there it is!_

I spot the main office that has a little sign saying, 'Dean Takastuki'. Right when I was about to knock on the door, a though hit my head.

_The resimay! God damnit!_

I mentally slapped myself for just forgetting about the thing I was talking about not 10 minutes ago. I sigh in fustration and then run out the building, following by some stares and gasps on my way out.

_Ok! Now, just to go get my resimay and then I'll be back!_

I stopped running and started to walk on the sidewalk.

_Ahh, screw it. I'll just register tomarrow. _

I decided and then headed home, ordering my papers to fill out my resimay.

**Hey, I don't really know how resimays work, and I'm not sure that's even how you spell it, but anway, I'm just saying this is how it works.**

_-Next Day: April 2nd-_

As I walked to the University the next day, I realized what I was doing.

_Is this a good idea? I mean, I havn't been to school in soooooooooo long. What if I get stuck and fail or something. Oh, get a hold of yourself, Kia! Your are NOT going to fail, so stop thinking that way! All you have to do is walk in there, give that Dean guy the best speech of education of your life, and flash that sparkly smile that always has people on their toes! That's right! I said it!_

Wow, that might have been the most inspirational speech I have ever given myself. I'm impressed..Hehe, with myself. Does that sound selfish? Nah. OK! Enough of just standing here! It is time to get going! I then marched on.

I made sure to get up extra early this morning to make sure that the classes havn't started yet so just incase I did make it, I wouldn't make a fool of myself and go in late. Especially if I had some crazy teacher that gets overly upset about the most littlest things.

**Ha! Hint, hint anyone!**

That would be bad. I mean **_BAD_**. For, I used to be late all the time. I only arrive on time if it's something important like a date or something. I got rid of that habbit along time ago when once I was late for a meeting with Nana and she wasn't mad at me, but the other angels were, so I totally got punished for that. It never happened again. But, you never know. It could always come back.

So, I drive pretty quickly to the school. Yes, I do have a car, but I hardly use it. Nana only gave it to me for a gift of being awesome, and so I wouldn't have to walk everywhere, but I perfer walking. It's exercise. I only use the car for emergencys, but I thought that this would be a good day to drive. It was raining anyway. What could you do. It was April, afterall.

As I arrived to the school in my pretty cool dark blue Lexus with the sights of gawking and suprised expressions. I guess it was alittle too fancy, but Nana insisted. She didn't want me to be seen in some old, jacked up Jalopy or something like that. Well, I wouldn't either.

Pushing aside the shocked faces, I parked my car in the school parking lot and got out, pushing my little button on my car keys to make sure all the doors were locked.

As I reached the school doors, I opened then slighty and slipped inside. Surprisingly, no one was in the hallways except for a male teacher walking in the oposite direction you were. You noticed his features. He has longish brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a slight build uptop and had long legs, even though he was only an inch taller than you, at the least. He was wearing a regular white buttoned shirt and some dark brown pants.

As you walked past him, you could see his eyes wide only a bit, for his bangs were covering most his eyes. He looked bummed. Anyway, you placed a smirk upon your lips as you walked past, thinking you scared him or something.

You got to the doors of the Dean's office and knocked in it slightly. You heard a 'Come in' and slipped inside.

"How may I help you?" Were the first mans' words, not looking up from his reading and signing. You smiled at him normally, not as if he could see it.

"Hello, my name is Kia and I would like to talk to you about registering in this school..." You started, hopefully a good one.

-An hour or so later-

"Well, it seems that you meet our standards and I would love for you to come and take place at this school. You may start tomarrow and your schedual will arrive to you later today. Please enjoy the rest of your day." Those were the last words you heard from him until you said 'thank you' and went back out side.

_Hmm..That was easier than I thought. Took alittle long, but hey, at least I got in. It went pretty smoothly..._

-Flashback-

_"Hmm? Excuse me?" He looked up from the paper in his hands and raised an eyebrow. "**You? **Want to join this school? When it's already so late in the year? I'm sorry, but I'll have to polietly decline." He said. _

_i smiled. "Oh, but sir. I beleive I have to proper materials and smarts to attend this wonderful school of yours. You see, I havn't been to school in quite a while and I would love to start again. Please." He looked into my warm but pleading eyes and sigfhed._

_"Do you have anything to show me?" I smiled once again, nodded, and then handed him my resimay. It took him about five minutes to read it, but when he was done, he put it down and took off his glasses."Well, your scored from your last time at school are rather remarkable. And you sure have what it takes to be in school again. I'll tell you what. I will try to figure something out with the school advisor. " I nodded at his stance and smiled warmly at him. But what was really going on in my head was something like this:_

_**'Oh yeah! It's my birthday! Oh yeah! That's right! I got in! Just like I said! 'Cause I'm wicked awesome! Hell yeah mofo's! Take that and bring it to your mama!'**_

_I smiled again at him as he made the call to the advisor, and I sat there as quiet as can be. _

_Waiting. Waiting is what was now going on as the dean talked on the phone for what seemed for hours. When he finally put the phone back to it's receiver, he smiled and said,_

_"It's settled."_

_-_End Flashback-

I drove home quietly and happy. A smile not leaving my face. Ahh, so this is what it is like. To actually smile about something you're happy about. Feels nice.

I stopped at the store before I left home to pick up some supplies. Gonna' need it anyway.


	3. Happiness

**Alrighty! Chapter 3! Woo! I've only had 1 person who has reveiwed (other than mysefl, ^.^) and I officially call her my new best friend! Thank you again! Anyway, just so you guys know, I've had this story as a dream once before. No, seriously. That's why I'm writing it. I still remember everything that happened too. It was an awesome dream. Anyway! Here you go.**

* * *

Happiness. That's a nice feeling, right? Of course it is. I am happy all the time. Some for reasons obvious, and some unknown. Like now. I am about to enter a school. I have not been to school for a very long time. And I mean a very _long _time. The only time I went to school was in heaven. Since I passed it all, I didn't have a reason to go anymore. Why waste the time, right? Well, that's what going to school now is for. I spend so much time doing nothing, just to waste it. Now, I will be able to focus on more things. I might even meet someone out of it.

I'm walking today. Nope. No car. Not an emergency. It's still pretty early anyway. As I walk, I realize something. I am really ganna' need to stick to this. If something gets hard, and I can't do it. I can't give up. But, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon really. It is only my first day. But you know, I do like hard work. It gets me motivated. Once I start, I can't quit. I just can't.

I start to get weird and shocked glances from other students in the school. It's like they've never seen a girl before. Well, I guess I don't look like a regular Japanese girl. Both my hair an eyes are pretty strange colors. Their natural, too. Yeah, the other angels were pretty shocked too. I didn't look so innocent and nice. And sometimes, I wouldn't be. Nana just smiled. She didn't care that I was different. It seemed like she favored me. That's the type of things that got other angels not to like me. I didn't care though. They wanted to be jealous? Then be jealous. But once I became the Commander in Cheif of Angels, they started to like me. They respected me. I shrugged and went with it. They sucked up to me just so they would get on my good side. They knew if I was upset with them, I could do unimaginable things to them. Not like I wanted to. But, if I had to, I had to. It was my job.

I got my schedual later yesterday night, just like the Dean said. I looked at it once more, moving my eyes up and down, skimming at each of my classes. I first has Literature with Professor Kamijo-sensei. That name sounded familiar for some reason. I shook the thought out of my head and headed to the class room. There were only about 7 students in at the time. The teacher was sitting at his desk, reading some book.

~Ah, I remember him. I saw him yesterday when I was walking in the hallway.~

I walked over to his desk and stood there. Realizing he didn't notice me yet, I coughed, trying to get his attention. He look up from his desk, and with a very cold and annoyed, said,"What?" I was taken aback by this, shocked at how he treats people. But, I just gave him a warm smile.

"Erm, sorry for intruding your reading, but I just wanted to give you these," You handed him some papers that explained that you were new her and that I would need the assignment that was given, and other important crap. I nodded, noting he was still reading and walked away, finding a place to sit. I kept getting stared at, students whispering about something that I was unable to hear. I rolled my eyes and walked up to a boy with longish chocolate brown hair and a very interesting forest green pair of eyes and smiled down at him."Excuse me?"The boy looked up with a blush. It was adorable.

"Yes?"He responded.

"Can I sit here? I'm new and you're the only one who seems nice enough to ask."He blushed darked. You kept your smile in place.

"But, umm, you see, this is my senpai's seat."

"Well, is your 'senpai' here?"He shook his head slightly."Well, then I'm sure he won't mind me sitting in his seat, for just one day. Don't you think so, too?"

"H-hai."He studdered an answer.

_That is so cute._

"So, what is your name?" I asked, trying to make him more comfotable.

"T-takahashi Misaki. And you?"

"Kia."

"No last name?"You shook your head.

"Nope. It's complicated."He nodded in understandment and sunk into his seat.

You smiled at him once again and settled your stuff down on the seat next to you, and sat down. The blush was still clear on his face. You tried to hold in your laugh. A few minutes after, more students came in, glancing towards you and then starting to whisper to people that were already here. A few minutes after that, Kamijo-sensei started his class.

"Alright, you brats. Todays lesson is on..."

_Blah, blah, blah. _

Yes, I was listening. I just don't care enough to talk about it.

-After Lesson-

"Okay, class is over." I heard acouple of sighs in releif and pencils dropping on their desks. We had to take alot of notes. This guy talks alot about literature.

"Ugh, I'm so tired."

"Me too,"I said while yawning and stretching."I guess I'll have to get used to it. This is only my first class."Misaki groaned at the sentence and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you two! Class is over! Get out!" Kamijo-sensei ordered. Misaki shot up and left so fast, I felt a breeze. I blinked in confusion.

"Whoa..." I said to myself, quietly and wide-eyed. I shrugged and stepped down the stairs in the aisle. I walked to the door when Kamijo-sensei stopped me.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled, catching up with me at the door."Here is the assignment from this week."I nodded and took the paper."You have to write a 8 paragraph paper on Kanji." I nodded in understandment. Just for fun, I did one of those 'wink and fingerpoints at him while saying,

"Gotchya." The shocked looked on his face was pricless.A blush planted across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. I smirked before leaving out the door. I didn't look back, but I knew he stood outside the door, still trying to figure out what you just did. Was it that serious? Eh, it is for him. He's probably one of those easily flushed guys. That would make it so much funner. You turned the corner, out of sight of the slightly confused Literature teacher.

-Hiroki's POV-

_ that? Did she just wink at me? I'm sure she was just screwing with me, but..WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING! Oh, God. I hope she didn't notice it. But seriously, why did I get so flushed when she did that? It wasn't even that big of a problem. But still...Theres something odd about that girl. Ah, whatever. I shouldn't be worried about that. Especially if she's just one new student._

I scratched the thought out of my head and went ot my desk, waiting for the next class to appear and start working yet again.

-Kia's POV-

Nex class was Professor Yoh-sensei's. It seems that I have interveined classes with University M and University T. Not that I don't mind, but it is a pain to have to go _all _the way to the others side of the school.

**Haha, you see what I'm doing here? Aren't I sneaky?**

I walked into the classroom. Unfortunalty, everyone was on time today, so I couldn't just be pass as unseen and had to walk across the hole room to get to a seat. Before I did that, I had to give Professor Yoh-sensei my papers like I did with Professor Kamijo-sensei. Instead of the cold and annoyed greeting Kamijo-sensei had given me, I had gotten a warm, happy, and giddy smile and greeting from Yoh-sensei.

"Ah! You must be Kia-chan! How nice to meet you! I heard about you from Dean Takasuki! Please, sit anywhere you could like!" I nod at him with a smile and fast walk towards a seat near a dirty-blonde kid, trying to cover my face. I sit down with a sigh and sink down in my seat. I look to the side and see the dirty-blonde kid _glaring _at me. I look to the otherside, making sure he wasn't looking at someone else. Nope. He was glaring at _me. _

_Well, what the heck. What did I do to diserve to be glared at by this kid? Maybe his face is naturally like that...Could be.._

I look away, feeling uncomfortable with the intensive glaring from this boy I don't know. And thats when the lesson started. And, so it went on. I don't really care what happened in class today. All I know is I have a homework assignment that seems easy enough.

I gather up my things and head out the door when someone puts their hand on my shoulder. You stop and turn around. It was the dirty-blonde haired kid that was glaring at me earlier.

_Uh-oh..._

"May I help you?" I ask, trying to figure out why he is holding me up. He doesn't say anything for awhile.

_Gulp. I'm in the hallway. Alone. No one here. Desserted. With this weird kid who hasn't spoken for 5 minutes now. I think I'm introuble. Nana, please help me._

"Stay away from Myagi." He states bluntly. I blink, clearly confused.

_Myagi? Who in heaven is that? What is this child talking about?_

"I''m sorry, but who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you giving him googly eyes when you walked in. I'm only warning you once. Stay away from _my _Myagi." He threatened. Then I realized. He was talking about Yoh-sensei. My eyes went wide. I was about to say something when I heard Yoh-sensei's voice.

"Oi, Shinobu! Kia-chan! What are you doing?" I looked to the side, seeing Yoh-sensei, or as the boy put it, 'Myagi', walking quickly towards us.

"Remember, I warned you." 'Shinobu' whispered in my ear before stalking off with his hands in his pockets. Your eyes wide, you turn to see a slightly wide-eyed Myagi.

"What was that about?" He said in a serious voice. You look at the hall way Shinobu was just walking on, then at Myagi, then at the hallway, and then at Myagi again.

"Ohh dear." You said, alittle nervous.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh, uhh, nothing Yoh-sensei. Please excuse me, I have to get to my next class. Not like it matters, I'm already late anyway..." You mummbled the last part. You turned back to Myagi and smiled. "See you tomarrow sense!" And with that, you walked as fastly as you could, trying to get away from the slightly shocked sensei. You turned the corner and was gone, heading to your next class, that Shinobu kid and his threat not leaving your mind.

-Myagi's POV-

_What was that? What was up with Shinobu and Kia-chan? What did he tell her in her ear? Why did she sound so nervou? Ahh, what the hell! Now I'm ganna' have to get it out of Shinobu somehow._

I sighed in annoyance. Thinking about Shinobu and Kia never left my mind. For some reason, I just think something is going on with them. And dangnamit, I'm ganna' find out! I left to my classroom, sitting it my desk and sighed, taking a sip of my coffee.

-Kia's POV-

I just escaped the graps of Myagi. Only the first day of school, and I've already gotten tons of homework and an enemy. The homework part wasn't as bad though. I expected this anyway. But the enemy thing was not on my agenda. I don't even know how this happened. I could see how Shinobu cared for Myagi, but what I didn't get was why he didn't just come out with it instead of giving me threats about some stupid crap. I didn't want to think about it anymore. So, like I did with my last classes: I sunk into my seat, trying to cover my face and not be seen.

**-After School-**

I walked in the hallway, dodging other students as they walked past me, also trying to get out of the building. As I got outside, I turned around to hear someone yelling my name,"Kia-san!Kia-san!" I see Misaki and wave at him.

_Kia-san? I'm the same age as him and the same rank. Why is he calling me Kia-san?_

"Hello, Misaki. How has your day been so far?"

"Eh, fine. Had better. How about yours?"

"Good, I guess. Some weird encounters and events, but I'll get over it."

"Ah, I hope you do."

"Yeah..Hey Misaki."Misaku turns and looks at you.

"Hai?"

"Why did you call me Kia-_san._ I'm not at a higher more rank than you are." Misaki blushes.

"Ah, that, well, you see, you just seem alot older-"

"Are you calling me old Misaki? Hmph, why I never.."Misaki's eyes widen.

"What!NO!T-that's not wh-what I meant! I meant that you look more mature than you really are! T-that's all!" He said with a blush spread across his face, his eyes closed, an embarrised smile set on his lip, and his hand scratching the back of his head. I just smiled at him.

_It's quite fun messing with Misaki. Not like I will often though. Just a little..._

"Ahh, Misaki. Calm down. I was only kidding. You can call me whatever you want." I said sweetly. Another blush. Another smile. I start walking again until we get to the gate, where I see a nice looking red sports car and a white haired man leaning on it. But right when sees us, stands up straight, looking slightly jealous. You were confused about this, but then ignored it. Misaku stares with wide eyes.

"Usagi-san! What are you doing here!" Misaki yells at the white haired man.

_Haha, Usagi-san. That's cute._

"Picking you up. Isn't it obvious?"The white haired man, _Usagi-san, _answered pretty bluntly.

"But I told you I would walk home today so you could finish your work."

"You did? Hmm, must've crossed my mind..Oh well, get in the car."He orders. Misaki sighs and nods. But before he goes, he turns to you.

"Well, bye Kia-san. I'll see you tomarrow I guess."

"Will do. Bye Misaki." I respond, not walking away yet. He nods and slips into the passanger seat of the red sports car. Usagi-san glances at me, more like glares, at me before also getting into the car and driving away.

_Sheesh, what is with all the glaring? What did I do? Ugh._

I rolled my eyes and just forgot about it and walked home.

When I got there, I was so tired, I just plopped down on my couch, turned off the light, and slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**OK! Chapter 3! I'm like really tired. It's pretty long, ain't it? Well, anyway, the next one is going to be starting off with a dream, so be prepared! Please reveiw if you would!**


	4. That Feeling

**Hola! My friends has told me that I have been using 'You' and 'I' s in this story. I really only trying to use first perosn, but I'm used to using second person. I'll try my best not to confuse you all. I just updated my last chapter so that all the 'you' s have been changed to 'I' s and ' me' s. Oka, thanks!**

Love. Ahh, what a nice feeling isn't it? Yes, well, to tell the truth. I have never been in love. Nope. I mean, I've loved things and people as friends, but I've never actually been in love. Like to have someone to spend the rest of my life with. But of course, that would be impossible, right?

**-Dream-**

_"Ahh, this is the life. Nothing better than spending some time in a hot spring. Oooo, and the icecream on the side is just a bonus!" I get out of the hot spring and slip indside the cabin to get dressed. _

_When I'm done, I walk to the living room and sit down. I grab the remote and click it on. But what I see next is not 'Top Chef'. Oh no, it's more like Nana and her assistant, Emilaya. I cock my head to the side and raise my eyebrow._

_"Nana? What are you doing in my TV? And why are you here in the first place?" She responds with a smile. I see her move closer and soon, she is out of the television._

_"My dear, Kia. I have come to give you a very special mission. Not just one of those substitutes." I nod and stand up to grab her hand and bring her to the couch. _

_"What is the mission, Nana?" She smiled yet again._

_"The mission, my dear, is to watch 3 special couples down on Earth." I nod again._

_"Seems easy enough. But what else?"_

_"Well, you see, your mission is exacly to make sure they stay in love. You see, they are deep in love right now, but some of them are still doughting the thoughts. You, Kia, have to make them understand that their love is real, and to make sure they stay together until the end." I nod once again._

_"So, who exacly are these 'couples'?"_

_"Well, you have already met 5 inuviduals already. Takahashi Misaki, Usami Akihiko, Kamijo Hiroki, Kusama Nowaki, Yoh Myagi, and Takastuki Shinobu. I don't beleive you know Nowaki." I shook my head._

_"I don't know Akihko eit-Wait! That must be the white haired man that Misaki called 'Usagi-san'!"_

_"Usagi-san?"_

_"Yeah, I know, cute right? Anyway, I do know 5 of them, but I can guarantee that one of them hates me already. Maybe 2 if I count Professor Kamijo-sensei."_

_"Sensei? You go to school?" I nodded. _

_"Yep, I just started. I need something to do while I'm down here. And now that I have this mission, it's good that I am going to school 'cause 2 of them are professors there and another 2 are students." She nodded in understandment._

_"Well then, it's settled. Before I go, and to be more specific, make sure that you become friends with them. They will trust you more. Now you need to wake up so you're not late for school." She said with a warm smile. I cocked my head to the side._

_"I'm dreaming? Aww, that sucks. I shoulda' known, too. Oh well... Ok, Nana. I guess I'll see you later."_

_"Before I leave, I must tell you. You have a time limit. You have 6 months for them to realize what they have together."_

_"6 months? That seems alittle short? Don't you think?"_

_"Just do your best." She said, cupping one of my cheek and smiling. I smiled back and then nodded._

_"Got it." She nodded and before I knew it, I was awake._

**-END Dream-**

I sighed. I sat up from the couch and rubbed my eyes. I didn't really want to go to school today, but I knew I had to. But then, a shock of realization hit me.

"OH CRAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENTS! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" I paniced. It was my second day of school and I was already going to fail. I sighed in fistration. I left to the kitchen and saw it was only 6:00. Ok, so I had time.

_Let's see, I have 3 papers to write, 2 worksheets, and 1 page out of my math book. Ok, so if I do the 3 papers first, then I will have time to work on my math 'cause I have that last. And then I could possibly work on the 2 worksheets after that. Ok, ok. You got this Kia._

I sigh again and sit down at my kitchen table and start the tons of work I have to do before 7:30.

-**6 easy-ish, but long homework assignments later-**

"Ha! I'm finally done! And with 10 minutes to spare! Now I just need to rush out f the house and get to school!" I grab my things and like I said, rush out of the house.

As I get to the school, I notice that I'm just on time.

_Yes!_

I walked to Kamijo-sensei's class and see him leaning on the door, waiting for his students to hand in their assignments. From what I saw, no one had it. For every student that didn't have it, he threw a book at them. It's like he had a whole pile of book beside him, just to throw at them. Harsh. I was sort of scared to hand in my paper. Even though I had it, he could just be doing that to mind his own pleasure of torturing his poor students. I hesitated to keep walking, but I continued. I walked towards him as he saw me and moved off the door frame and looked at me nervously. I fidgeted with the paper in my hand.

_Calm down, Kia! You are not scared of your own teacher! Just walk over to him, give him the worksheet, and rush to your seat! Okay, and...GO!_

I stood up straight and walked over to him slowly, handing out my paper as he grabbed it and skimmed through it. He made a some what approved face before I hurried to my seat beside Misaki, who was oddly rubbing his head.

"What happened to you?" I asked, curious.

"I don't have my assignment.." He mumbled. I tried to hold in my laugh as I know what happened.

"Ahh...I see. Well, shame on you. I, happened to be able to do my worksheet. So, what's your excuse anyway?" I asked and Misaki seemed to freeze. It was like he was thinking of something that happened earlier. Or maybe last night. A rather perverted idea popped into my head and I started to giggle. Misaki turned his head with a slight blush and a confused expression.

"W-what?" He stuttered, which I thought was adorable.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking of something funny." I reponded and he nodded.

It was soon time to start class while others piled in. I was glad that the whispering about me (or at which I thougt were about me) has stopped. It seemed that the students have taken a liking in me, for som reason. Maybe it was because I seemed nice or something. Then I realized a rather tall, longish white haired boy was standing beside me. I looked up at him.

"May I help you?"

_Deja' vu anyone?_

He stared at me for a few moments before responding, "You're in my seat," It was pretty bluntly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ohh, you must be Misaki's sumpai. Well, here you go." I said, getting up and sitting to the other seat beside Misaki. I nudged Misaki for her was sleeping.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Misaki shot up from his seet, which got him a book (more like encyclopedia) to the forhead, which made him fall back in his seat.

"Takahishi! No talking!" Kamijo-sensei yelled at him, before turning back around to continue his lesson. Misaki shot me a death glare before sinking back into his seat. I had to try my best not to laugh, so I started to pay attention to Kamijo-sensei, knowing Misaki's sumpai was also glaring at me.

_Maybe I am just a hate-able person..._

* * *

Before class was over, shocking to me, Kamijo-sensei gave us 10 minutes to talk amongst ourselves as he graded the homework assignment that we all probably failed. Well, that's how he put it. But I don't think I failed. I think I did pretty well on it. I was in a rush, so it's probably not the best work. I shrugged and walked down the aisle to wait by the door, so when the bell rings, I won't have to wait for 30 students to pass by.

I watched Kamijo-sensei as he graded someone's paper. But what surprised me, is that it was _my _paper.

_Why would he grade mine first? Maybe after I went in, no one else turned theirs in. Yeah...Or he just wanted me to be the first one to get a big fat 'F' on my paper._

10 minutes went by fast as the bell rang. I was about to walk out of the classroom when Kamijo-sensei called me. I could see all the students rushing out of the room.

_So much for being out first._

"Eh, yes, Kamijo-sensei?" I ask, hoping for him not to throw a book at me.

"Umm, I just wanted to show you your grade on the assignment before you left."

_Oh no! Here it comes. When he shoved the big-_

He hands me the paper and I am shocked. Flabbergasted. Surprised. And any other word that makes you have the expression of 'Whoa'. I snatched the paper out of his hands and study it.

"Highest in the class. I'm impressed."

_What was that? Did he just say he was...'impressed'? Wow, I never knew I'd see the day. I would be pretty impressed too if one of my students got a 95% on their paper._

I looked at him confused.

"Are you sure this is my paper? I mean, I wrote this this morning! I totally rushed. How could I get this good of a grade?" He shrugged and walked back to his desk.

"You better get to your other class." I nod at him and walk out of the room with my paper in my hands.

* * *

In Yoh-sensei's class was no different than yesterday. Polite and happy greeting, glaring from Shinobu-chin, easy enough homework assignment, out the classroom. But again like with Kamijo-sensei, I was called my Myagi. I stopped in my tracked, and backed up.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Well, about yesterday, with Shinobu and you. He told me what happened and I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be worried about him. Half the time, he doesn't know what he's talking about, I mean i-it's not like w-we're going o-out or anything!"

_That like really gave it away._

"So," he continued,"you shouldn't worry about him anymore, 'cause-"

"Sensei," I inturrupted."You're not fooling me."

"Ehh!" I smirked.

"Look, sensei. I couldn't say that I give a care about what you're relationship is with Shinobu,"

_That was a lie. Of course I care. It's my mission._

"As long as you're happy. If you care for him, then go for it. Nothing should hold you back. Don't make up silly excused. You should be proud. Not many people have the guts like you do." Myagi was absolutly shocked and wide-eyed. I just smiled at him before saying goodbye and leaving to my next class.

* * *

School was over soon. It only felt like an hour to me. It was only 5:00, and Misaki told me that he would walk me home. I saidhe didn't have to, and besides, if he did it would be dark and he would have to walk home all by himself. But, he insisted and said it wasn't a problem. I was too tired to argue, so I let him. But first, he had to call Akihiko-san.

_RING. RING. RING._

"Hello, Usagi-san. I just wanted to call and say that you don't have to pick me up. I'm going to be walking Kia-san home, today so-"

"No."

"Well, why not?

"Because I said so."

"Well, I say that I am, and you can't-"

"I said no. I'm coming to get you right now."

"No! I'm walking with Kia-san!"Misaki yells into his phone.

_Ok, I have to help him._

"Misaki," I called to him and he turns around.

"Huh?'

"Give me the phone." He looks a me confused, but then nodded and handed me the phone. I put it to my ear and spoke,"Akihiko-san? Hello, it's Kia-san. I wanted to tell you that Misaki will be perfectly fine walking me home and I will make sure he gets home safely. Please do not worry for him, he is in good hands. Thank you." I said before shutting the phone, not giving him a chance to speak. I turned to wide-eyed Misaki and gave him his phone back. He took it, eyes still wide and jaw slightly open."What?" I asked, kind of irritated. Misaki snaps back to reality.

"Oh! Nothing! Just surprised, I guess."

"Oh, really? Why?"Misaki blushes.

"Well, it's just that I've never seen anybody talk to Usagi-san like that. Other than his relatives." You nod.

"Ah, well, it's not that hard." You tease and he blushes more. "Shall we go?" He nods.

"H-hai."

* * *

Since we had to go through it anyway, we stopped at the park and sat down at a park bench. I started a conversation.

"Hey, Misaki. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting you introuble and you getting hit with a book in Kamijo-sensei's class. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to wake you and show you that your sumpai was there."

"Ah, it's ok. I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway." I nod at his response.

"Well, we should keep going. I don't want Akihiko-san to worry about you."He nodded at we left once again towards my house.

* * *

As we got closer, Misaki had a good veiw of my condo.

"Wow! That's big!" He said as he stepped inside.

"It's not _that _big. It's a decent size I guess."

"What are you talking about! 5-6 people could live in here. And you live here all by yourself!" For some reason, I had a sudden pang in my chest.

_He was right. I did live all by myself. But, that was my choice. I don't have anyone special in my life, so I chose to live it alone. Theres nothing wrong with that._

It seems like Misaki read your mind, for when he saw your face, he quickly apologized.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok, Misaki. I know what you meant." I tried to make him feel more comfortable."Well, it's getting late. You should go home. You know your way back, right?" Misaki nodded, said his goodbye, and left out the door. I sighed. I walked to my couch and sat down, very tired.

Tomarrow is Wednesday and we don't have school. It's for school improvement, or something like that. So, since I was so tired, I didn't have to do my homework assignments. I could do them tomarrow.

_It's only 6:15 and yet I feel as if I can't move one muscle. Oh well. I'll just go upstairs to my room and go to sleep. I'm not hungry, so I won't eat dinner today._

I slowly trudged up to my room and fell on my bed, not bothering to turn off the light.

* * *

**Yes, there is more. I know, this is getting long, isn't it. But, that's good, right?**

I open my eyes to see the morning sun and get to my feet. My lights were off. Maybe they shut off automatically, and I just don't know it. I was too tired to think of a good explamation. So, I walked to my bathroom, stripped, slipped into the shower, got out, got dressed, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and left to do something constructive.

_Hmm...What to do? What to do?_

I walk past a flower shop.

_Ahh, thats it! My apartment needs some color and some sent._

I walk in the flower shop, just to see a very tall flourist behind the counter with dark blue hair with a name tag stating,'Kasuma Nowaki'.

_Hey! Isn't that one of the names to my mission? Huh, now I know all of them! Yep, Misaki and Akihiko, Myagi and Shinobu, and surprisingly Kamijo-sensei and Nowaki! Ha, I'm already half way done._

I walk up to Nowaki as he is smelling some flowers. He notices me and smiles.

"Hello, ma-am! How are you today and how can I help you?" He said in a very happy and cheery voice, kind of like Myagi's. I smiled warmly at him.

"I am fine today, and how about yourself?"

"Why I am doing, exellent. Thank you very much. Now, how may I help you?"

"Well, you see, I'm thinking I might need some pretty flowers for my house. It's kind of dull. I need something to lighten it up. You got anything like that?" I asked, a smile still appearing on my lips.

"Why, I think I can give you something."

"Great!" I clapped. He smiled and left to the back. I waited about 2 minutes until he came out with 2 sets of bouquets in his hands.

"I beleive this one will do." He handed me the once in his right hand. The flowers were all together a light pink, a darkish purple, white, and peach colored. They were all different. I smiled when he gave them to me.

"Why, I think these will definatly do. Thank you alot. How much?"

"4.25." I nodded and grabbed my wallet out of my pocket and gave him 5.00.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you."

"I might be coming back here in serveral days."

"Oh really? Why is that? An occasion?"I nodded.

"Yep. A birthday."

"Ohhh, whose?"

"Mine."

"You're buying yourself flowers?"He looked confused and I smiled.

"Don't got anyone else to do it. Anyway, thank you so much for the flowers."I headed to the door while he looked at me with sad eyes. He looked around and spotted his 2 bouquet that he got from the back.

"Hey, wait!"He stopped me at the door.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday,"He says as he hands me the second bouquet. I look at him with happy and sad eyes. I whisper a thank you, trying not to cry right infront of him. That was the most sweetest thing anyone has every done for you. Any human that is. I look at him for another minute with silence and then walk away, smelling the flowers as I do so.

_I don't know about anyone else, but that was the best birthday present ever. Not just because they were flowers, but because he gave them to me. I will always remember such a kind gesture. _

That day, I went home very happy. Feeling somewhat, loved.

* * *

**Ok! That is chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Wow, my fingers are tired. **

***Does finger exersices***

**Ahh, ok. Please keep reading and look out for the next on. Please reveiw! Especially you new best friend that doesn't want her name to be spoken! ^^**


	5. Need Somebody

**Ugh! I'm so mad. Seriously. You see, I had done this chapter yesterday at like 11:00p.m, but something happened with the internet and refreshed the page, so it didn't save. T.T Anyway, enjoy.**

**Misaki: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: No, what?**

**Misaki: *Sighs in fustration and shakes head* The discalimer...**

**Me: But, I own Junjou Romantica. You of all people should know that, Misaki...**

**Misaki: You do! Well, what the hell are we doing over here! Lets go watch it! *Jumps up and down with excitement***

**Me: But, I have to write...**

**Misaki: Aww, well the what am I ganna' do?**

**Usagi-san: You can play with me. *Smirks pervertedly***

**Misaki: *Wide-eyed and runs away upstairs***

**Usagi-san: *Chuckles and chases after Misaki***

**Me: *Hears screams and moans* O.O Okay then...**

* * *

Relationships. Everyone has one. Yep, _everyone._ Even me. I have a relationship with Nana and the other angels. I even have one with Misaki. We are friends. And that's all we will ever be.

**-Continuing Wednesday-**

I start to walk home, with the flowers still in my hand. Until I pass by a toy shop and, surprisingly, see Misaki. I raise an eyebrow.

_I didn't know Misaki liked toys. I mean, theres not a problem with that. But, I just never thought about it. Well, never judge a book by it's cover._

_S_ince I was really bored, I decided to sneak up behind him and surprise him. So, I walked in the fancy toy store and went behind Misaki who was looking at a rather big pile of stuffed bears with different ribbons.

I creeped up behind his ear, and oh so calmly, said,

"Whatchya' doin'?" And the effect. Well, it caused Misaki to jump in fright, hit the table with bears, therefore causing a stuffed bear avalanch. Misaki looked down at the poor bears scattered amongst the floor, then slowly turning to me with a glare. There was silence for a while, until I decided to talk. "So, Miskai. You should really pick up those bears you made fall before the manager comes and kicks you out." Misaki's eyes go wide with anger and I swear I saw smoke coming through his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T FREAKIN' DO THAT! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA' ME!" He yelled really loud, I had to back up and cover my ears.

"Sheesh, Misaki. Such _language. _Besides, it's not my fault you're easily frightened." I stated, crossing my arms, my emotionless expression not leaving my face. Misaki's eyes went even wider, if that's possible.

"CHGG-! SNCH-! WHAT!" He had no actual words to say. I sighed and looked at the ground where all the scattered bears layed, motionless.

_Poor bears. They didn't even see it coming..._

"Look, I will help you pick up the bears, since I guess part of this _was _my fault."I said as I bent down to pick up a bear new his foot. Its like he totally forgot he was angry at me and began to pick them up, too.

* * *

To my surprise, we were able to pick up the bears that fell and put them back on the shelf the way they were before any costumers or the manager noticed.

"So, Misaki. Why were you picking out a toy anyway?"

"It's for someone."

"Ahh, for a birthday? Graduation? _Anniversery?" _I nudged him as I said the last one, which concluded to his usual adorable blush. I smiled and he shook his head.

"N-no. My f-friend won an award." He responded and I nodded. Then I saw I still had my flowers still with me.

"Well, if you don't have anything important to do, why don't we go to my place so I can drop off these flowers, then go to yours so you can drop off your gift, and then maybe we can do something together. If you want, I mean." Maki was wide-eyed, and a very deep red shade spread across his face. Then I blush. "Umm, you don't have to, of course." The n he shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Of course I will. Let's just drop off our stuff."

"That's the plan." So, we did that exact thing. We headed to my house first.

* * *

I put the key in the lock and opened the door and walked in, dropping the keys on the counter. While Misaki just leaned on the wall outside the apartment. I kept the door open as I left toward one of my kitchen cabinets and brought out 2 vases for each. I put water in them, prepared the flowers, and set them where I wanted. I nodded in approval and then walked to the door where Misaki was waiting patiently, grabbed my keys off the counter, and left.

Next we went to Misaki's house.

I swear, I have never been to a house that huge ever in Earth. I gawked in awe.

"Whoa! This is so big! Bigger than mine, actually!" I had a great veiw through some windows, like mine. It had many rooms and an upstairs. I actually _twirrled. _Luckily, Misaki had went upstairs to put his gift in his room, so he didn't see that.

I sit down on the couch, next to a rather big bear.

_Must be Misaki. Wow, this surely shocked me. But you know, it's cool. No judgment._

It had a blue ribbon with white polka dots. I felt the ribbon. It was soft and silky. Even though he was just a stuffed animal, I loved him already. I love all animals. Anyway, I got up off the couch and went into what seemed to be the kitchen. There were many kitchen utenstils. I mean, Misaki did tell me he was a good cook, but it was only 2 people living here, right? I got bored of the kitchen and went to sit back down, where Misaki was coming down the stairs. I petted the bears head when Misaki spoke.

"That's Susuki-san. It's my landlords favorite bear." I froze.

_Wait. So it's not Misaki? How old is his landlord, anway? 5?_

"Hey Misaki. How old is your landlord?"

"29" He said pretty bluntly. I heard a crash and the screen broke.(1)

"Ah." I nodded.

"Ok, Kia-san. We can go now." Misaki said as he opens the door and beckons me to follow. I get up off the couch and follow him.

* * *

Bored. Really bored. You see, after we left Misaki's house, we had to figure out what exacly we were ganna' do. I suggested that we go to the movies, but Misaki said that would be too much like a 'date'. So, like my mean self, I teased him, saying stuff like, 'What's that supposed to mean, Misaki? Would you never go out on a date with me?' and 'What are you saying? Am I not good enough to date you, Misaki?' And of course, he blushed an dstuttered a way out of this uncomfotable mess I had caused for him. So, I just said it was ok and he finally calmed down.

So now we sit here on a park bench, just sitting. We don't know how we ended up doing this, we just wanted to sit down and rest for awhile. Now we are still sitting, watching the beautiful sakura trees bloom a beautiful pink color. Feeling it too silent, I decide to pop up a conversation.

"Eh, Misaki." He towards me with a question in his eyes. "Not that this is any of my buisness, but what exacly is your relationship with your, erm, landlord?"

Misaki stares at me with wide eyes and I immeadiatly blush and apologize.

"Eh! I'm sorry! I know it's none of my buisness! I shouldn't of askd. I'm sorry..." Misaki blushes and shakes his head.

"Uhh, n-no. It's ok." I nodded and looked at him as he looks away and smile.

"I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. And I mean it. I want to be the one where you turn to if you need help or if you have a problem. I don't want you to worry about what I will think. I just want you to be comfortable being by me and not to worry about what other people might say or think. I know I probably sound really corny right now, but I sincerily mean it, Misaki. I want you to trust me." Misaki is speechless, His eyes are wide and his jaw is slightly open. Then he smiled, blushes, and looks at his knees.

"W-we're l-l-lovers." I look at him confused, not yet catching on to what he was saying."Me and Usagi-san. We're l-lovers..." My eyes go wide alittle, but then they lower and I smile. A blush reaches Misaki's face.

"That's wonderful, Misaki. I am happy for you and him." Misaki's head snaps tot he side as his eyes go wider, if that's possible, and his jay opens a tiny bit wider.

"W-what? You're not disgusted ro even shocked?" I smile at him.

"No. Of course not! Why would I? Misaki, if Akihiko-san is the one who makes you happy and you love, then you shouldn't have a problem with that. And neither should anyone else. Misaki, you and Akihiko-san are in love. No one should be able to tell you any different. You two share a bond most people don't have the will power to admit. I admire you, Misaki." Misaki was on the verge of tears. They were threatening to come out. Out of no where, Misaki pulls me into a hug. The embrace lasts for acouple minutes until he pulls away, tears falling down his face in happiness. I smiled warmly and give him another hug.

Then we just sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet that we both needed so much. It was like no other night before. It was my happiest, to tell the truth. I have made Misaki trust and like me even more. Now just 5 more I need to do the same. This may be easier than I thought it then again, it could all blow up in my face in a matter of seconds. But hey, you never now.

* * *

It was soon time to go our seperate way. Misaki left towards his home, and I left towards mine, just waiting for the chance to rest on my very confy, queen sized then a thought crossed my min.

_Oh shit! I still have homework to do! Aww, man!_

_

* * *

_

**Phew, am I tired or what? Ugh, you see I was in my pool with my brother and some other people, when my brother threw a water jug on my head. I got a major headache and I still do. :( Stupid brother...Anyway, hope you enjoyed and look out for the next one! Please reveiw!**


	6. Those Who Like You

**Ok! This chapter I recently had a dream about when I was actually thinking of what to do for my next chapter. It just came to me...Followed by a dream about turning into a tomato by a pixie with a beard and then being thrown at a clown from a carnival... It was quite odd if you ask me...**

Friends. Friends are the ones you can go to to tell anything, right? Well, thats my definition for it. A friend is one who can go to another friend and be able to tell that other friend anything that is on their mind that might be bothering them, or might just be overjoyed about the most simplest thing. They are people you turn towards when you have no one else. I wonder if I could ever have someone like that.

* * *

After staying up for another hour and a half to finish my assignments, I went straight to bed, only to wake up late. So, I did what anyone else would do when late. I jumped out of my bed, grabbed my stuff, stole a doughnut from the teachers lounge, (a.k.a- from Myagi), and ran to class, making it just in time.

_Smooth..._

Very. I sat next to Misaki who seemed to be more tired than yesterday. I wonder what could be the problem.

"Hey, Misaki,"I nudge him and he stares at me with rather tired and drooping eyes."What's wrong? Why do you look so tired? Up late doing homework or something?" It took awhile before Misaki could fully answer.

"I-I guess you could say that. Y-you see, Usagi-san didn't really like me hanging up on him like that-well, you hanging up on him like that-and said that I need to get...'punished'."He blushed at the word and I just made a confused face.

_'Punished?' Well, what the heck does that mean? What- _

My eyes went wide as I realized what he meant by 'punished'. I smiled a big goofy grin on my face.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so that's what he meant! Oh, but poor Misaki... Ah well._

"W-what Kia-san?" I snap out of my weird trans of yaoi and focus back on Misaki.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Misaki. I was just thinking of something funny."

"You've been doing that alot lately..."

"I have? Hm..." I shrugged and then focused back on Kamijo-sensei.

_I still haven't figured out his first name? Maybe I should ask...Nah, that would seem kinda weird. He probably wouldn't even tell me anyway. Maybe I can get it out of Nowaki, or maybe even Myagi. Eh, I'll think about it later._

I again started to listen to Kamijo-sensei, eventually getting lost in my own thoughts again about my mission.

_Well, I already befriended little Misaki here, but what about the others. Who should I make friends with next? Maybe since I'm friends with Misaki, I should do Akihiko-san. But then again, Iprobably should do the hardest first which would be Shinobu. He's so jealous of me. He actually thinks I like Myagi. *Sigh*, he doesn't even know. But, I could do the easy ones first which would be Nowaki. He already likes me enough to give me gifts. I'm sure he'll be easy to talk to. Or maybe the teachers first. Ugh! I don't even know where to begin! _

I yelled at myself in my head, not knowing what to do. I sighed

_Ok, ok. I've decided. I will try to befriend Shinobu and Kamijo-sensei first, then move on to Akihiko-san, and then to Myagi and Nowaki. Perfect. I guess I could start with Shinobu. I do see him more than I do Kamijo-sensei. Yeah... Ok, so once I get to Myagi's class, I'll try to talk to Shinobu and try to get him to at least not be as mad at me._

I listened to the rest of Kamijo-sensei's rant on some part of Classic Litature. I propped my head up on my hand and restrained myself from falling asleep.

* * *

I sit in my seat next to Shinobu and stare at him as Myagi teaches. It seems as if Shinobu had noticed because his hands started to clench into fists and he had an anime vein sticking out. He shot me a glare which sent me back abit. I then smiled and then turned back to Myagi.

After his teaching, Myagi gave his students the rest of the class period to talk to ourselve. This was my chance. So, I moved to the seat closer to Shinobu was sitting and reading his book and just started to stare at him, waiting for him to say something. It didn't take long before he gritted his teeth, and oh so tryingly not to scream, and said,

"What to you want?" I just smiled at him.

"I want to know why you seem to hate me so much. What did I ever do to you?" He didn't answer right away, trying to find the right words to say.

"Don't mess with me. You know exacly why I hate you."

"No, no I really don't. Please tell me." I said, practically begging for an answer. Shinobu didn't show any remorse and simply said,

"Because you're trying to steal _my _Myagi. I already have to deal with the slut of a teacher he works with, and now I have to deal with you. Yeah, that doesn't work for me. Now, _back off._"He hissed and I simply smiled like I've been for the last 5 minutes."Why are you smiling! God, you're pissing me off!"He sort of yelled, not getting anyone's attention though. My smile fades into a most serious look.

"Look, Shinobu. Taking away Myagi was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Besides, I already know you and Myagi's relationship. I would do nothing to keep that relationship away. The thing I want most is for you and Myagi to stay together and let no one inturrupt. If you feel that way about Myagi, then go for it! Shinobu, love has no limitations. I can see that you care for Myagi very much, and I don't want you to think that I would want to ruin that. I want to do the complete opposite. I want to make sure you both to love eachother to no end and let no one take that away. I know you two look at eachother, wondering what the other is thinking about, but you never say a thing." I finish with a smile and Shinobu is practically speechless. Just like all the people I give inspiring and touching speeches to. Since he's not saying anything, I decide to say something else, trying to lighten the mood."You know Shinobu, like I always say:

'Life without love is like a tree with out blossoms or fruit.'"I smile again and he also, surprisingly, smiles too. My smile widens as I see a blush appear. He looks away. Just then, the bell rings and he darts out of the classroom, making Myagi drop papers, making them float around. I again, was the last one out, but I didn't mind. I sighed deeply and gathered my things and walking to the door when I stop to help Myagi pick up some papers that were on the floor caused by speeding Shinobu. I kneeled and picked some up, meeting my gaze to a wide-eyed Myagi.

"W-what?" I said, kind of nervously. I looked away, back down to the papers, picking up the last. I stood up, straightened out my shirt, and then started to the door. But before I left, I stopped at the frame, and turned around.

"Look, Myagi-sensei, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to freak you out. I was just trying to tell you that I understand and that you shouldn't be embarrised. It's not like its abnormal or anything. It's how you feel and-Oh! I'm babbling again! Forgive me, sensei. Anyway, I must be going -"

"Wait, you called me Myagi? How do you know my name?" I froze.

"Ah, well, you see, Shinobu kept saying it and I kind of just caught onto it. Sorry, Yoh-sensei."

"N-no, it's ok. You can call me Myagi, too." I blushed, and I could see he did too.

"H-hai. Will do. Bye!" I yelled as I dashed out the door.

_That was the most embarrising thing of my life! I can't beleive I did that! Ugh, I'll be surprised if I even get him to even speak to me again! Well, he did seem fine about it... Ugh, my head hurts. To much thinking today..._

I reach my next class, already a headache forming in my head.

_Ugh, today is going to be a looooooonnnng day._

* * *

When the day finally ended, I was so excited to go home. But, that was delayed when I heard my name being called by an oh so shocking voice. Shinobu's. This was odd. I though this boy hated me. Well, he did _smile _when I talked to him. Maybe I finally got on his good side.

I turn around to see Shinobu waving to me. Now _this _was odd. Since when does Shinobu wave all happily and stuff. I raised an eyebrow, but then smiled warmly. He was finally warming up to me. I can't screw that up. When Shinobu finally reached me, I turned fully towards him.

"Yes, Shinobu? Are you ok?" He didn't answer for a while, trying to catch his breath probably.

"Uhh, yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to say...thank you."He mumbled the last part. But I heard loud and clear. I smiled at him. I finally got to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and his head shot up in surprise. I leaned in by his ear and whispered.

"Your welcome." At that, I turned around, started walking, and waved him off. I walked down the rode, wanting to go home so bad bacause I was so tired. Luckily, I didn't have any homework assignments, so I would be able to make a dinner and maybe hit the hay.

_"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving."_

* * *

**OK! There you have it! I say I'm most happy with this chapter! Sorry if it may be short, but I am tired and cannot go any longer. Special thanks to The Artistic Dragon once again for her reveiws and _actually _reveiwing my story! Keep it up! And for the rest of you-! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeee reveiw too!**


	7. Trust

**Hola! I am forever back. I know it wasn't long, but it felt long to me. It's summer break, which concludes to more chapters, more stories, and satisfied readers. I made a promise and now I'm keeping it. It seems everything is going fine, which is awesome. Now, you may enjoy this chapter that I planned for you to read. Kk!**

**Misaki: Awww...No Junjou?**

**Me: We just watched it, like, 2 days ago.**

**Misaki: Yeah, well, that was 2 days ago. This is now. So, lets go watch it!**

**Me: T.T Misaki...**

**Miskai: Ugh, fine. *Crosses arms and pouts***

**Me: Aww, don't worry. You're lucky Usagi-san is in a meeting, so you won't be harrased...too much.**

**Misaki: 'Too much'? What the hell does that mean?**

**Me: *Smiles evily* Sumi-sempai is here.**

**Misaki: ._. Really? **

**Me: Yep. He's in the back. He said he's lonely and needs Misaki to keep him company. So you better go!**

**Misaki: Oh, well o-ok. Bye!**

**Me: Cya!**

**Misaki: *Walks off to room***

**Me: Mwahahahaha! What Miskai doesn't know is that Usagi-san is really in the room. There was no meeting. Hahaha! I'm so evil! I-*Hears Misaki scream* ._. **

**Misaki: Ahhh! Laura-san! **

**Me: Usagi made me do it!**

* * *

Trust. Trust is matter a fact the one thiong that keeps most couples together. I there is no trust, there is no relationship. No relationship, no love. No love leads to war, fightings, and maybe even possibly, global warming. But hey, we don't have to worry about that, right?

* * *

I sit in my seat next to Misaki, trying my best to listen to Kamijou-sensei's rant on about some old dude. I guess I shouldn't talk though. Anyway, I look over to my side and see Misaki drifting off to sleep. I roll my eyes.

_He's always falling asleep in this class. It's like Kamijou-sensei's voice is a lulluby to him. Maybe it's just boring. I dunno'. I think it's kinda' interesting. But, I think I'm the only one. Ah well. At least I have a reason._

I silently stretched my arms and yawned, making sure Kamijou-sensei did not hear me. If he did, I would probably get a chalk to the forehead. It was quite odd, actually. For the 3 days I've been here, I've never been chucked school supplies at. Not that I'm complaining. I'd like to keep it this way.

I rested my head on my hand and quielty listened to Kamijou-sensei's teaching on Kyotsu history and who started it and blah, blah, blah. It wasn't that I wasn't interested. I was. Seriously. It's just, I'm feeling alittle...tired today. Yeah, good excuse, Kia.

* * *

As soon as Kamijou-sensei's class was over, I gathered my things from my side, said my good-byes to Misaki and thought about something.

_Hmmm, I wonder if I could ask Kamijou-sensei's name now...I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean, it seems he doesn't totally hate me. Yeah, why not? Give it a try, nee?_

I quietly made my way over to Kamijou-sensei's desk and just stood there for a few moments until he looked up from grading papers on his desk.

"Yes, Kia-chan?"

"Uhh, Kamijou-sensei, I was just wondering...What is your first name?" He seemed taken aback by this.

"Wha-?Why do you want to know!" He practically yelled, making me step back a bit.

"I told you, I was just wondering. Sheesh. So, what is it?" I asked, determined to figure it out.

"None of your buisness, Kia-chan! Now, hurry up and go to your next class." He said, going back to his paper grading. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well, fine then." I then marched out of the classroom.

_I WILL find out what his name is, one way or another..._

* * *

I skipped to Myagi-sensei's class, getting the usual greeting from him, stealing one of his doughnuts, and sat down near Shinobu, who was starring at me with wide eyes. I look at him harder and realized his eyes kept going from me to the doughnut. I looked at the doughnut and then held it up to Shinobu.

"Wanna' bite?" I asked, nonchanantly.

"N-no, why?" He snapped, quite embarrised.

"Well, it just seemed that you were eyeing it as if you wanted some, so I offered. You don't want none." I said, taking it back.

"N-no, I was just a little surprised on how you stole it from Myagi." I nodded.

"Oh, but you still don't want none? I'm sure Myagi is the one who touched it first, so-" At that, Shinobu jacked the doughnut from my hands, and tooka big bite. Only about half was left. I gawked at it and then laughed abit. "Wow..." I shrugged and ate the rest of it. Shinobu suddenly gasped and I snapped my head towards him."What?" Worried only a bit.

"T-that's called an indirect kiss, ya'know!" He said, pointing to my bite mark. I looked at the bite, at Shinobu, again and the bite, and then at Shinobu once again. I rolled my my eyes and then smiled.

"Oh, come on! Even if that's what it's called, it's not even real. Relax, Shin-Shin."

"Shin-Shin? What the hell is that?" He spat out, obviously annoyed with the name. I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just made it up just now. Sounds...cute, don't ya'think?"

"No, no I don't." He said, making it look matter-a-factly.

"Well, too bad. That is your new nickname from me...Shin-Shin." I smiled evily at his annoyance. He was ganna' argue, but seeing as I ignore him, he huffed and crossed his arms as Myagi-sensei started to teach.

I glanced at Shinobu who was just starring at Myagi.

_That kid really does love him, doesn't he. Heh, this couple might be easier than the rest of them. Ah, but there is one f these lovey-dovey types in all couples. Even theirs. Hmmm...I wonder who are the ukes and who are the semes. Ahahah! I'm getting red just thinking about it! Ah, that's not what I need to know. What I need to know is if they really love eachother, which they do, but to make sure they keep it that way. Sigh. After school, I beleive Kamijou-sensei is staying after school today, so I will talk to him about it. I'll just bring it up out of no where, and he'll have no choice but to tell me! Yes!_

Now I just have to spend the next hour and a half listening to Myagi-sensei teach. Ahh, hell with it. I'll just watch Shinobu watch him in awe! But wait, I have a question to ask him first.

"Hey, Shin-Shin," He grunted at the name as I whispered.

"What?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Ooo, so cold. Anyway, do you know Kamijou-sensei's first name?" Shinobu looked at me with alittle surprise.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just wanted to find out. Possibly to tease him."

"Oh, well, I guess you can do that. Umm, I always hear Myagi singing that it's 'Hiroki'. Stupid name if you ask me." He huffed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't..." I teased and he glared."Thanks though!" I winked at him and he just went back to looking at Myagi-sensei.

_Haha! I figured it out! Ok, with alittle help of Shin-Shin, but it still counts!_

* * *

I walked in the hallway after school, heading to Kamijou-sensei's room. Then, I see Misaki with his sumpai walked over towards me.

"Kia-san!" Misaki yelled while waving. His sumpai just glowered at me. I smiled at Misaki and then waved back.

"Hey, Misaki. What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, Sumi-sumpai, me, and acouple of his friends are going to have a few drinks. Do you want to come?" I stared at him, slightly wide-eyed. I then smiled.

"You think Akihiko-san will allow that? I mean, he seemed pretty...eh, what's the word, overlyprotective lately. You think he'll go through with it?" Misaki shrugged.

"I don't know, and I don't care. That's why we were planning to get out earlier than expected to go, but I saw you so I thought I should just asked. So, do you?" I shook my head no.

"Sorry, Misaki. I had other plans. I'm staying after school for...specific reasons."

"To catch up on work?" He guessed.

"Bingo."I lied. Misaki nodded in understandment.

"Ah, well, I'll see you tomarrow then." I nodded and walked away from the, once again, heading to Kamijou-sensei's office to have a nice...talk.

* * *

**-Misaki and Sumi-**

Misaki and Sumi headed out the door, not yet seeing the red foreign sprots car by the gates of the school...yet.

"We better hurry up if we want to beat Usagi-san from the school."

"Yeah-Hey, you know that girl, Kia? She seems pretty suspicious to me.

"What? Kia-san? How?"

"Well, she just got her, what? 3 days ago? What work could she possibly be tyring to do? I mean think about it, Misaki." Misaki sighed.

"I'm sure it's for _some _important reason. Come on, before Usagi-san arrives." Misaki says, getting alittle infront of him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." _I don't know about you, Misaki, but there is certainly something strange about that girl. She has a secret, and I will do everything in my power to figure it out. Trust me._

* * *

**Haha! Ok, yes thats it. Yeah, you see, I was ganna' include the talking with Hiroki, but I decided to make that the next chapter. I have a very special name for that chapter, too. Anyway, please rate and reveiw! Thanks and keep reading. The next chapter will most likely be out later today. It is _only _12:35 in the afternoon, ya'know.**

** Thanks!**


	8. Getting Through the Demon's Shell

**Ok, so I lied about that continuing later on that day thing. More like continuing in 3 days. But whatever. I've been caught up in other things lately, so I didn't have the time. Alrighty then! So this chapter is all about the talk with 'Demon Kamijou-sensei' or Hiroki. It all about Kia trying to get on Hiroki's soft side. Now remember, Hiroki has a pretty hard shell, so it might be harder than she thinks. Ok!**

**Miskai: I'm still mad at you, ya'know.**

**Me: Aww, I'm sorry Misaki. Usagi-san said if I didn't, then he would...Well, he said 'or else'. I didn't want to find out what that means so I just went along with whatever he wanted.**

**Usagi-san: And I thank you for that, Laura-chan.**

**Misaki: Ahh! When did you get here!**

**Usagi-san: About 5 minutes ago...**

**Misaki: ... Mhmm... Laura-san?**

**Me: Yes, Misaki-kun.**

**Misaki: Is it alright if I keep you company while you write?**

**Me: Of course it is! Stay as long as you want! *Gets death glare from Usagi-san* I mean, uh, I don't know if thats such a good idea.'**

**Misaki: Ussagi-san! Stop threatening Laura-san!**

**Usagi-san: Threatening? I didn't say anything.**

**Misaki: Your eyes said everything.**

**Usagi-san: *Smirk***

* * *

So, what exacly is my game plan again? Oh right. I will walk in, say I need to stay here to do a paper 'cause I won't have anytime at home. Ok, but what if he says no. Well, why would he say no. He is staying after school for this specific reason right? He said this was the only time he would be doing it, so the students had to make a choice. Since everybody's scared of the man, nobody else is staying. Works for me. Better chance of actually getting him to talk.

My hand makes its way slowly to the brass door knob, like it's still thinking on going in or not. But that my hand, not my mind. I grip the knob and turn it slowly, peeking my head inside to see if he's there yet. Nope. Just his coat. I walk in and look at the front board, which has big writing saying:

"SIT DOWN AND KEEP QUIET! GET TO WORK RIGHT AWAY!"

I was surprised he actually wrote that. Even I knew no one would probably come today. But whatever, you never know. I snicker at the the board and go to my usual seat.

I don't really have any work to do, so I just grab my notebook out and start to write a letter to my favorite angel in heaven. Well, all of them are my favorite, this one is just my best friend up there.

__

Dear Shinta,

Hey. It's your best friend, Kia! How have you been? I havn't seen you in like 10 years! I know that may not be as long as it sounds, but it still a long time from down here. I'm doing great. I decided to go to school again. I've made a couple new friends. Well, I had to make friends with them 'cause they are my mission, but if they weren't, I would want to be friends with them anyway. Some were a challenge to break through, but then it ended ok. I still have some I need to befriend, but I don't think it will be that hard. I'm working on one of them right now. He's my teacher. Everyone calls him a demon, which is kind of scary. But, I think it's just 'cause he a strict man. Anyway, that's my update on how things have been going. What about you? Anything new happen yet? How's Dexter? Still evil as ever? Well, what do you expect from the Angel of Discord, right? Well, when you get the chance, make sure you write me-

My writing was inturrupted by the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw Hiroki (Still getting used to calling him that) walk in through, looking at acouple sheet of papers. They looked like the homework assignments. He made a weird, disapproving face. Like he was disgusted by what he just read. I couldn't help but snicker. He stopped reading and looked up at me, slight surprise written on his face. I just smiled and did a little one wave to him. He nodded slowly and then went to his desk. I went back to my writing, but I could see out of the corner of my eye, he kept glancing up at me.

__

-back and tell me how things have been. I'll be waiting for a response! Oh and don't worry, just send Hermes(1) back and forth.

You're delightful friend down on Earth,

Kia.

I ripped the sheet of paper out of my notebook, made sure all those little pieces of paper from the hinges were off, folded it, and slipped it into my pocket to send off later. I promped my head on my hand, looking bored, but smiling down at Hiroki while he grades his papers. It's funny actually. For every 5 papers he graded, only about 2 get an 'OK' on it. I wasn't that shocked though. This class was pretty, umm, uneducation. It's not their fault though. It's not like this is Harvard or anything.

__

I wonder what college Hiroki went to. I mean, he is a Literature teacher after all. He probably went to some cool smart college or something. What smart colleges are in Japan. Japan is a small country. I bet-

"Do you?" I was cut from my thoughts by Hiroki looking at me, looking rather irritated. I shook my head and snapped to reality.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously... I said, do you have anything to work on? You're just sitting there, starring off into space. At least, that's what it looks like."

__

Ahh, so he was looking at me. Or he just noticed me in deep thought. Whatever.

"Umm, I did. I finished it though, so I'm done." I lied. I never had any work in the first place.

"Already? It's only been like 15 minutes," I shrugged. So did he. "Whatever. Here, I graded your paper from yesterday. You can look at it and then leave, I guess." He said, lifting up a paper. I got up from my seat and walked down the aisle. I took the paper. 97%. What a shocker. Not really. I've been doing really good on my assigments so far. Hiroki cleared his throught and I coulda swore I heard a 'Good job'. I smiled at him and walked to the door. Of course I wasn't leaving yet. I still had a job to do! I turned around, just at the door. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Hiroki. It's ok if I call you Hiroki right? Well, I was wondering if you want to talk about anything." Hiroki seemed shocked about my sudden questions. Ok, so it wasn't the _best _way to start, but whatever. If I get detention, I'll take it.

"First off, no it's not ok for you to call me Hiroki. And second, what?" I frowned.

"Well, why not? You call me by my first name!"

"That's becasue you don't have a last name!"

__

Darn...

"Alright, you got me there... Well, anyway. I don't want to come on to strong, but it just seems like you've been alittle stressed lately and I just wanted to figure out what wrong. So, what is it? Is it work problems, family problems, girlfriend-_boyfriend _problems?" I enphasized 'boyfriend' while raising both my eyebrows up and down. His eyes were wide from shock. I leaned in. "You know, if you keep you're face like that, it's ganna' stay like that."

__

Did I say that to someone else before? Hmm...

Once his shock was gone, he frowned. Not a good sign. It meant he didn't want to talk.

"I don't beleive my personal life is any of your business, Kia-chan. Now, if your done with all your work, you can leave." He said, going back to his work.

__

'Nother darn... Well, I shoulda' guessed alittle smooth talk wouldn't get through that tough armour. I'm not giving up though! Not until he trusts me! Ganna' take longer that I thought, though.

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get out of your silky brown hair for you." He gasped, not expecting my random joke.

__

Haha, I probably sounded like I like him. Hehe, not my fault he gets the wrong idea. Maybe it is, oh well.

I gathered up my stuff and headed for the door, sencing Hiroki's shock still filling the air. Even if he didn't look like it, he still was. I stopped at the door and turned just so he could see the side of my face.

"You know, Hiro-I mean, Kamijou-sensei. You shouldn't bottle up your worries inside like you do. You need to talk to someone. I tried, but it seems that I'm not person you fully trust yet. Try a family member. Or maybe you're lover. I'm sure they can help you at times. And if they can't, you can talk to me. Don't just of me as a student of yours. Think of me as a close friend. One you can tell important things to. But, it doesn't have to be me. Just as long as you make sure you tell someone. It's bad to keep things that are bothering you to yourself. It may not be anyones buisness, but it's still a good idea to try. Just think about it. If ya' need me, I'll be there for ya'." He looks at me with wider eyes, if possible, speachless. Like the rest. I smiled. I turned my head around to see Miyagi on his way over here. "Oh, hello Professor."

"Hello, Kia-chan. What're you doing here?"

"Ah, just some work. I'll see you tomarrow. You too, Kam-i-jou-sensei. Bye~!" I waved him off, walking out the school doors and walking home.

**-Hiroki and Miyagi-**

**"Hmm, I didn't know you stayed after school for students. That's a shock."**

"I know, it was just this one time. No one came though except for Kia-chan. Not like I care though. Easier for me."

"Yeah... It looked like Kia-chan was talking to you. What about?" I looked up at him and shrugged, trying to think of a lie.

"Eh, just about some assignments. Nothing important."

"She had a very serious look on her face. Looked rather convincing about something other than 'work'."

"That's all it was, Professor. Now if you would, I have much to grade."

__

Not like it matters. All these students deserve big bad F's.

"Ah, ok. Well, call me if you need anything."

"Since when do I need anything from you?"

"Ahh, Hiroki! So cold!"

"I told you! Stop calling me Hiroki!"

"Haha, sorry~!" And with that, he left out the door, humming some stupid kid melody. I rolled my eyes. What am I going to do with that fool. I'm still surprised how he even got this job. He lazy, goofy, a slacker, lazy, and just so not right for the job. I guess he can be helpful and serious at times. But mostly not.

What I can't get out of my head is what Kia-chan told me.

__

"You shouldn't bottle up your worries inside like you do. You need to talk to someone." "Think of me as a close friend. One you can tell important things to." What the hell. She doesn't even know me. I guess she's trying to, though. Why is my question. Was it a bet from some stupid kids? She seemed pretty sincere though. Gah! I don't know! And personally, I don't really care! Well...Not at this moment at least. Right now, I need to do my own work, thank you very much...

I continue working, but those words don't escape my mind.

* * *

Ok! There is the next chapter! Sorry if it's alittle short! It seemed to me that Hiroki was alittle out of charater. Eh, whatever. It'll clear up soon. So, like always, please rate and reveiw!

(1)- I know Hermes is the greek messenger god, but I couldn't think of anything else. So, I'm using Hermes.

Thanks!

EVIL GummyBear LOVE~


	9. How to Get to Akihikosan

****

Hello my fellow fanfictioners! I am very happy to say that I have been getting more and more reveiws. Yay! But, inside those reveiws, they tell me that I have minor spelling and grammer errors in it. I am deeply sorry for that and will try my best to fix them. Okie dokey!

Misaki: *Bounces up and down* I. Am. Really. Excited!

Me: Erm... Why exacly?

Misaki: Huh? Oh, I don't know.

Me: Uh... huh... Usagi-san!

Usagi-san: Yes?

Me: *Looks angry* Did you drug poor Misaki over here to have your way with him?

Usagi-san: *Looks surprised* Why, no, I havn't. *Smirks evily* But, that is a great idea.

Me: *Eye twitch* Forget _everything _I just said.

Usagi-san: No can do. It's already jammed in my brain.

Me: And what a little brain it is...

Usagi-san: What?

Me: Nothing! *Grabs Misaki's arm so Usagi-san can't have him*

* * *

OK, so Hiroki was a bust. But I'm not done with him yet. I'll just pay my attention to someone else, and then swing on back to him.

__

Let's see. I'm 100% positive that Misaki is already crossed off from my list. I would say that Shinobu is too. I'm still not sure about Miyagi, though. I mean, he says it's ok for me to call him Miyagi, but maybe that's because I'm friends with Shinobu or something. Anyway, there is also Akihiko-san and Nowaki. Nowaki will probably be the easiest. I mean, he will probably be crawling in the palm of my hands if I just say 'Hi' to him. Now, Akihiko-san is ganna' be a challenge. He's so possessive over Misaki and probably doesn't like anyone getting too close with him.

I pondered through my thoughts of who to reach into next when the microwave went off.

__

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Is sighed and got up off from the counter, making my way slowly to the microwave to pull out my _Hot Pocket. _I guess I should have payed more attention to the label, for when I pulled it out, it burnt my fingers. Fortunately, when I dropped the food, it was still in its wrappers, so it wasn't ruined. I sighed and picked it up _carefully _and put it on a paper plate, then walking to the sink to put cold water on my hands. After I was done, I sat at my counter and quietly ate delish little breakfast.

Today was Tuesday, which meant I had school. What a drag, right? Eh, it doesn't bother me as much as it does other students. I need to go. I mean I _need _to go. For my mission, of course. If I didn't have this mission, I would still have to go since I entered before I even got it.

Anyway, I have decided that I will be taking on Akihiko next. He's probably ganna' be the most hardest out of the 3 -subtract Hiroki- that are left. So, I have to make something up to finally get to talk to Akihiko.

I got up from chair by the counter and threw my plate away, gathering my things from the couch, and headed out the door. I locked the door behind me and made my way to the lobby.

As I neared the school, I could see the red sports car that Akihiko-san drives Misaki to school in on its way to the front gates. I smiled to myself. I got to the gates before they did and waited for Misaki. It seemed that Misaki's sumpai, Sumi I found out was his name, was not here today. I was kinda glad he wansn't. He sort of freaks me out. I don't think he likes me. Oh well.

Anyway, I lean on the silver metal fence that is placed to the side of the gate, trying to look as casual as ever. The red sports car stops and out comes Misaki, looking alittle messy. I smiled to myself again, half of it at the way Misaki looks. I get off the fence and make my over to Misaki who is trying to straighten himself out alittle. I put my arm around his shoulder. This seemed to shock him abit because he jumped in surprise. I just smiled and looked at him.

"What happened to ya'? Get out on the wrong side of the bed. Or shall I say, 'fell' off on the wrong side. You look messy." Misaki just made a face of annoyance, but didn't answer. I shrugged and held his arm. "Come on Osacar(1). We'll be late if we don't hurry it up. And you know how Kamijou-sensei gets when people are late." This got Misaki moving. He didn't even bother waiting up for you or even saying goodbye to Akihiko-san. I blinked acouple times before waving of Akihiko-san. "Sorry! I just didn't want him to yelled at. See ya' later!" That was the last thing I said to him before I sped off to my class. He glared at my back and then got into his car, grumbling something and driving home.

I got to class right when the bell rang and then walked to my seat in triumph. I havn't been late yet and I'm not planning on it. What makes you think I will start now?

It was weird. Class has already started and yet, Hiroki is not in yet. I wonder what's taking him. About 2 minutes later, he came rushing with, looking like how Misaki did when I first saw him. I raised an eyebrow, forcing myself not to laugh right at him. I covered my mouth, trying to look like I'm looking at my worksheet I picked up on my way in here. A few minutes later, right about when he was ganna' start his lesson, a kid came rushing in here late. He rushed to his seat, one aisle diagonly from me. Hiroki stared at his student for a few moments before picking up a Literature book and throwing it at him. Luckily, I was fast enough and cought the book with one hand, still eyeing my paper. I heard a few gasp from the classroom, one from Hiroki.

"Kia-chan! What are you doing?" Hiroki gritted through his teeth. I set the book down on the table next to me and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. It just seemed that there was no reason for you to throw _anything _at him. That's all."

"What do you mean 'there was no reason to throw it at him'? He came in late!"

"Yeah, he did. But so did you." His eyes went wide and I could hear acouple other gasps and students making 'oooo' sounds. I kept my stare at him solid. It was the truth. He came in several minutes late for his own class. Why should one of his students pay a price and he shouldn't. It doesn't make sence.

"This is _my _class and I can come in late if _I _want to." He stated, looking pretty proud.

"I guess that true. But, did you _want _to come in late?" His eyes went wide once again.

__

Bingo. Haha, got you now.

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts. If you came in late to your own class, why should your student have to suffer when you should yourself? Like I said. No reason." The class quieted as I got up, grabbed the book from the desk beside me, and walked down the stairs in the aisle. I held it in my hands, offering it to Hiroki. Still slightly speechless and wide-eyed, he took the book from my hands. I smiled at him sweetly and headed back towards my seat, getting weird, impressed, and shocked glances from the other students in the class. Including Misaki.

"How the heck did you do that?" He wonders, glancing at Hiroki to make sure he doesn't hear. I already know he did. He hears everything that is said in this class room. It doesn't even have to be talking. It could be texting, or writing notes. He can even hear sign language. Freaky, I know. But he didn't say anything. Of course he didn't say anything. Hell, he wanted to know how to. I just smiled.

"Let's just say, I've has alot of practice. It wasn't like it was back talk. It was more like a debate. Ya'know?" He nodded and then sunk in his seat. Seeing that Hiroki understood what you said, and surprisingly agreed, he started his lesson.

"Alright, open your book to page 207 and begin reading..." I smiled.

__

Looks like that shell of his is getting weaker and weaker. Great.

**(Note: That 'great' was not sarcasm. Just saying)**

* * *

After class was over, everyone headed out. But that guy who was the first to leave, probably not wanting to deal with the Demon Kamijou-sensei's wrath on being late and consequences and blah, blah, blah. I couldn't blame him. I bet I was ganna' get that talk. Not about being late, of course.

"Erm, Kia-chan."

__

Hey, look. I was right!

I stopped at the door and told Misaki to go and that I would meet him at lunch. he nodded and left. I turned on my heel at the door to face Hiroki.

"Yes, Kamijou-sensei?" I acted as if I did nothing wrong. Which I didn't.

"Umm, it's about earlier. You know I didn't appreciate the back talk."

__

I thought he heard me. It wansn't back talk.

I sighed."It wasn't back talk, sensei. I was simply stating the obvious. I didn't know it was that big of a problem."

"Well, it was. You humilated me infront of my students." He said.

__

Ugh. Is he trying to blame this on

me_?_ _This wasn't my fault. Or maybe it was..._

"Oh come on! You weren't _humiliated. _You were just... told off. It's not even a big deal." I said, devensivly. It's not like anybody cared. Some were abit shocked and surprised, but nothing big. It's not like anybody bursted out laughing. Although, I coulda swore I saw a girl in the corner of my eye cover her mouth. Maybe it was a cough?

"Look, all I'm saying is not to get into any buisness that is not yours. And not to back talk me."

__

Oh my gosh. This again?

"I told you, it wasn't back talk. Stop saying it was. Now, Kamijou-sensei, if you would _excuse me, _but I have class to attend." I said with a huff and walked into the hallway, not looking back while he spoke next.

"Wait! I'm not done talking with you yet!" He practically yelled, but I didn't stop.

"Well, I am! See ya' later, Ka-mi-jou -sensei!" I said with a wave, and then turned the corner, leaving my very confused and slightly angered teacher behind.

* * *

It didn't take long until I got to Miyagi's class. It was kinda awkward because I was like, 10 minutes late. But I had an excuse.

"Well, you see. Kamijou-sensei needed to talk to me about something I said."

"Which was...?" He questioned, gesturing with his hand for me to tell him.

"Uhhh..."

__

It doesn't matter if I tell him, right? Nothing'll happen, right?

"Umm, well, it's a long story."

__

Ha! Of course I'm not ganna' say anything. Him and Hiroki are like buddies. Well, Hiroki is kinda annoyed by Miyagi, but I'm sure Miyagi would be on Hiroki's side. Or he would laugh and say 'Haha! Great job!'. Either way, I'm not saying nothing.

"I have time." H said, crossing his arms.

__

Damn...

"Haha, no you don't. You have a class to teach, mister! Teaching first, what I did to Kamijou-sensei... Not in the subject." I said while pushing him behind his desk and hurrying to my seat beside Shinobu.

"What was that about?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I smiled.

"Ahh, it was nothing you should worry about Shin-Shin. Just alittel thing I did to screw with Kamijou-sensei." At that, he smiled widely and then a sudden mischevious and wicked smile set upon his thin lips.

"So... What'jya do, exacly?" I smiled at him and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Nothing to big. Just told him off. _NOT _'back talk', like he keeps saying."

"Ah. Hurt the man's pride. I see. Clever." He said. We both raise our fists and fist pump eachother. It wasn't my intention to mess with Hiroki. And it's not like I want to be like Shinobu and screw with his mind. I just want to make that everyone is happy with me. So, I'll just have to act evil to Hiroki when around Shinobu. Not a big deal We hardly hang out anyway. Well, for now. Who knows. We might get closer and closer. And soon, we might be plotting Hiroki's death. Poor Hiroki.

* * *

Class ends with Miyagi trying to make a joke, but like always, no one laughs and leaves him hanging. Even Shinobu. I can't blame him. His homework puns are just _awful. _Rhyming homework with morework doesn't work. It just doesn't.

Before class ended, Miyagi called me up to his desk.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Ok. I am done teaching and I have time. _What _did you do to Kamijou." He said, his hands folded while sitting. Ah, I saw this coming. I smiled.

"Why don't you just ask Kamijou-sensei. I'm sure he'll tell you. Unless he's embarrised about it. Honestly, it's nothing even that big."

"Then when you were telling Shinobu, why did he have that evil look on his face?" He asked and I blinked acouple times.

"Ok, first. How do you know I was telling Shinobu? And besides. Anything that involves torchering Kamijou, he'll enjoy it. That boy really does _not _like that guy. I wonder why..."

"How I know is 'cause Shinobu is a nosey little boy who will stick his nose into anything." I nodded at that.

__

That was true. In the 6 days that I have known that child, he will say and do anything to know something.

I shot out of my thoughts and focused my attention back on Miyagi who was waiting patiently for an explanation. I just smiled and put my hand on his shoulder in a reasuring way.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if it's not that big a deal, then Hiroki will come out and say it." He eyed me suspiciously, but then nodded, only to go to a shocked expression.

"What?" I said, confused on why he's so surprised.

"You said Hiroki."

__

Oh, damn... It just kinda slipped out I guess. Shoot, shoulda been more careful. Ah well.

"Oh, haha. My bad. Well...Bye, Miyagi-sensei!" I said, waving him off just as the bell rang.

Surprisingly, I was the first to get out of his class today. Well, with Shinobu by my side. It's been weird. For everyday I have been here, some teacher -mostly Hiroki or Miyagi- has stopped me on my way out. It was getting annoying, but there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed and went to my next class, saying goodbye to Shinobu as he went to his.

* * *

School was done and it was now time to start my mission on getting to Akihiko-san. And I knew just how to do this. Unfortunatly, I had to use poor Misaki. Well, I wasn't really _using _him. I mean, it's nice to hang out with him. So, I guess it's kind of a win win situation. My plan is to try and get Misaki to let me hang out at his house for homework or something, or maybe just for a movie. Whatever gets me there. I knew Akihiko-san would be there, because, well, it's his house of course. I still don't know how I'm ganna' get to talk to him, but I'm sure it will end up letting me talk to him, some how.

I was by the gates when I saw Misaki heading my way. I waved to him and he waved back. Before he made it all the way, I walked towards him, eager to ask.

"Hey, Misaki. I was wondering," I started, trying to get his attention."if I could come to your house."

"And do what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Work on some homework I guess. I hear you don't do so good in Literature. Maybe I can help you with today's assignment?" He took a moment to think about this.

"I guess that would be ok." He said, nodding.

"Great! Is Akihiko-san picking you up today?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"No, he called me a few minutes ago and said that he had this important meeting to get to, so he couldn't pick me up. He won't be back until maybe 10:00pm or something. It's a normal thing."

"Ah, well, that's good. Then we can walk to your house together. But we better hurry up. It's getting dark." He nodded and we started to walk towards his and Akihiko-san's penthouse.

__

Hopefully he'll come back so I have enough time to talk to him.

* * *

****

Ok! That was chapter 10~! Woo! Hopefully all the spelling errors were fixed. If they weren't, I am deeply sorry, once again. Please rate and reveiw!

Thank you~!


	10. Moving the Rabbit

****

****

****

****

Haha! I am writing once again. Sorry if it's been awhile. I've been continueing with my other stories. I've also been watching Junjou Romantica for the 3rd time now I think. These times do not count from the ones I watched with Misaki. Just saying. Anyway, I don't know how long this chapter is going to be, so it might be alittle shorter than the regular chapters. I'm not sure. I only have the begginning thought in my head. But don't worry! I'm sure it will all be coming to me as I write!Oh yeah! And I think I might be changing the name of this story like I did the summary. Something that fits it more.

Misaki: So... this chapter involves Usagi-san, Kia-san, and me, right?

Me: Sorry, I don't spoil.

Misaki: Fine...

Usagi-san: *Takes drag* I'm bored.

Me: Is that so?

Usagi-san: Very.

Me: What do you want me to do about it?

Usagi-san: Trick Misaki again.

Me: *Looks over at Misaki who is playing BRICK on his phone* Ugh, fine.

Usagi-san: Great! I'll be waiting. *Walks off to room*

Me: Misaki! Umm, that guy who writes The Kan, **Kyō Ijuuin-sensei, is in the other room. He says he wants to meet-**

Misaki: *Misaki runs off to the other room with no second thought*

Me: -you... *Hears Misaki's voice with excitement, then horror, then pleasure* xDD. Everytime...

* * *

_OK, so it wasn't great. The only reason I came here was to talk to Akihiko-san. I mean, I don't mind helping Misaki with his homework and being a goood friend or anyway, but it has been like 2 and a half hours now and Akihiko-san _still _has not come back. It's already 8:45 and nnight and yet there is no trace of him. Who am I kidding. I'll be lucky enough to even say 'Hi' to him before it's time for me to leave._

"Ok, so now all you have to do is use all these words and put them in the paper. But they have to make scence, of course." I explained to Misaki as we sit on the floor by his marble coffee table. Misaki scratched his head in confusion.

"One problem. I have no idea what these words mean. Still." I could feel my eyebrow twitch. Me and Misaki have been going over these words for about half the time we've been at his house now. I mean, we even made flashcards! Yes, very 3rd gradish, but it was the only way I could make him understand. And yet, he _still _doesn't. Now, I'm not saying Misaki is an idiot or anything, he just has trouble learning. Not his fault. I have no problem with helping him. It's just getting _alittle _annoying.

"Misaki. Since none of my stradagies are working, I am going to alow you to look in the book." I said and he sighed. I told Misaki in the begginning that he can't use the book because he has to learn them the right way and that it would be like cheating. But since nothing seems to be working with him, I'm going to allow it.

Misaki nodded and flipped the pages of the book to the back. I sat back agains't the pink couch and closed my eyes. I was so tired. Well, not _so _tired. But tired enough to want to take a nap. Misaki soon started to write his paper in his notebook. I wrote mine when we got here when Misaki was cooking some snacks. It's not even that hard of an assigment. All we have to do is learn about 7 words in our Literature book and put them into a paper that makes sence. They are all in the same kind of meaning, so it just makes it easier. But, poor little Misaki couldn't get it so I had to help the poor boy. But, that is why I came in the first place. Well, at least that's what I told him anyway.

I guess I dozed off while Misaki started his paper, because next thing I know, I hear Misaki calling out my name. I open my eyes tiredly and yawn while stretching my arms and legs. I glanced at Misako who was smiling at me. I put my arms down and looked at the clock on little table beside the couch and saw it was about a quarter after 10:00. I yawned again.

"I'm done with my paper, Kia-san. Wanna' check it?" I stared at him for a moment before nodding. I took the paper from Misaki's grasp and read it slowly. It was actually pretty good. I finished reading and nodded my head while making an approved face.

"That's pretty good, Misaki. This is most likely worth a regular B." At the letter B, his face lit up and a big smile spread across his face while he shot one of his arms up tot he ceiling.

"Yes! Take that Demon Kamijou!" He got up and did alittle dance while I just smiled at him. I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully as I got up. I yawned and stretched once again as Miskai took a sip of his tea. "I guess you should go now. You want me to come with you?" I shook my head at his request.

"No, no. That's quite alright. I'll be fine by myself. But I do want _you _to get some rest. Even though you took a nap in Kamijou-sensei's class, I'm sure you're tired." I said while patting him on the shoulder.

"What about you? Aren't you tired?"

"Nope. I took a nap while you did your paper. By the way, best 2 and half hour nap _ever._" I kind of teased and he got it and blushed.

"Haha, sorry about that."

"Don't be." I grabbed my stuff off from the kitchen table of Misaki and Akihiko's condo and headed to the door. Right when I was about to pull the knob, the door opened to reveal a very tired and hostile looking Akihiko. I backed away with wide-eyes and then turned towards Misaki who was cleaning up our tea cups. I looked back at Akihiko who was giving me his regular death glare. I just smiled. He took this offensive because his glare darkened and he scowled, too. Without leaving Akihiko's glare, I yelled out to Misaki. "Misaki! Akihiko-san is home!" I just smiled at him more, waiting for the right time to leave through his door.

"Ah, Usagi-san. I didn't expect you home till later. Everything go ok? You look tired." Ignoring Misaki's question, Akihiko turned his glare at Misaki, now purposely glaring at him, of course, and asked,

"Why is _she _here?" At the coldness in his voice, Misaki knew he was mad. So did I. I already knew that Akihiko was so possessive over Misaki, I just did't know that _I _was once of the reasons he is so possessive.

Seeing that Misaki wasn't going to speak anytime soon, I knew I just had to help the poor fellow out with his lover.

"I was here to help Misaki with some homework we had in one of our classes. No big deal, Akihiko-san." I think when I said his first name got him real mad. Even though he didn't show it, I could tell by his glare. But as usual, I just kept smiling. Then I added, "I was just leaving actually."

"Ah, bye Kia-san! I'll see you tomarrow at school! Oh, and don't forget about going to lunch with me. We still have plans." I solutted him with 2 fingers and winked.

"Wouldn't forget that!"

"You're not going anywhere with _her _tomarrow. Besides, you have lunch at school, remember."

"Yeah, but the lunch there is just so bad, so I normally eat at some cafe when it's lunch time. So, I invited Misaki along this time." I butted in, still smiling. Akihiko returned his glare back to me. Misaki only nodded in agreement as he washed the dished.

"You should leave now, Kia-san. I wouldn't want you to be tired tomarrow."

"I'm still refreshed from that nap, Misaki. You worry to much. Well, I'll be going now. Make sure you rest enough, oh and I can't wait to see Kamijou-sensei's face when he sees your paper!"

"I know! I'm excited too!" I smiled at him one last time before turning back to the door, strangly, Akihiko still in place blocking the way out. I cleared my throat for him to move, but nothing happened. He did speak with Misaki though.

"Misaki, you're not going to lunch with _her. _You're not going anywhere with _her._" Akihiko said harshly.

"Usagi-san! Why-"

"This _her _has a name, for your information. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't act like I don't exist. I am standing right here!"

"Egh. You're not gone yet?" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of hard to _when you're blocking the door!_" Akihiko narrowed his eyes at the out burst. Misaki knew he had to do something before things got ugly.

"Umm, hahaha," He started to nervously laugh,"let's not argue, shall we? I'm sure Kia-san meant no offence. And Usagi-san. Why are you treating Kia-san like Sumi-sempai? You don't even _know _her. Now, me and Kia-san are going lunch whether you like it or not. So, please move away from the door so Kia-san can leave, Usagi-san!" Misaki was getting angry at his lover, and I knew this. I sighed.

"Look, Misaki. If Akihiko-san doesn't want us hanging out, then that's fine. I don't want to cause you guys any trouble."

"Good, now get the hell out." Akihiko said while moving away from the door. I said nothing, I just sighed again.

_Yep. He is DEFINATLY one of the hard ones. I knew this wouldn't be easy. Ah well. I can always try again some other time._

"Usagi-san! You do NOT speak to Kia-san like that! She was nice enough to help me out and _this _is how you treat her! _JERK!_" I stood wide-eyed at Misaki.

_Whoa. I certainly did not see this coming._

Akihiko sighed. "Can't you see, Misaki. She is trying to take you away from me. Just like your damned sumpai." He gritted through his teeth and I am still wide-eyed. Not from Misaki anymore, now from Akihiko. He has it all wrong.

"What?" I said, with shock and alittle anger.

"Usagi-san, you have it all wrong."

"No, I don't. I already know-"

"No," I whispered. "You_ do _have it all wrong. That is not what I wanted to do all this time. Akihiko-san, that is the _last _thing I wanted to do. Infact, it's the complete opposite."

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko said, turning back to me with a new glare.

"I'm saying that in all my power, I want you and Misaki to stay together."

"Yeah, Usagi-san. Kia-san already knows about us. And she understands. The first one to do so. That is why we are always hanging out with eachother." Misaki said as he came next to me. Defending me. Like a _real _friend. I smiled.

In the 2 weeks that I've known Misaki, we have been spending some time together. Mostly talking about him and Akihiko. Sometimes about school and other events going on, but not really. Misaki knows he can tell me anything. If it's about Akihiko or just something random. It doesn't matter. If it is bothering him, then I will help as best I can.

Akihiko-san's eyes do not change, but he doesn't say anything. So I do, "Akihiko-san, it is true that I know about you and Misaki's relationship. And I cannot say that I am any more happier for you two. It's nice to know that some people don't care about what other people think about in this world. I don't want you to think that you you are any different from anyone else. There is _nothing _different with this relationship. Although, the only difference may be how you 2 love eachother, but that something else. No one in this whole world can say anything wrong about you two. If it's love that you guys share, then it's better to tell the whole world than to keep it a secret. Not many people have the guts to say anything about this. But you. You 2 are the one about this, and it's not everyday you see this kind of thing. No. It's not a thing. It's a way of life. A choice. Your choice. Be proud with your desision. Not because I want you to, but because _you _want to."

Misaki is once again, speechless. Akihiko. I can't really tell. He isn't saying anything and it looks like his expression softened abit. I can't tell. I sighed as to see that no one will be saying anything.

"I'll see you tomarrow, Misaki. Akihiko, I'll see you soon, too." I said as I walked past Akihiko and out the door.

Almost to the lobby, I am stopped by a sound of Misaki's voice ringing in my ears.

"Kia-san! Kia-san, wait!" I stopped and turned around to see Misaki running towards me. I turned around fully and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Yes, Misa-ah!" I was cut off by Misaki out of no where hugging me. I was now confused. But I didn't say anything. I just smiled, and hugged him back.

"Thank you." He whispered in my shoulder.

"For what, Misaki?"

"For saying all those things. I just hope they got through Usagi-san." He said with a laugh. I smiled.

"I meant every last word, Misaki. Just like what I said to you at the park. Every. Last. Word." I could feel his smile on my skin. He let go of me and smiled at me. My smile never left my face. "I know that Akihiko-san doesn't like me. And I understand that. He just wants to protect you. It's normal. He does have a very, erm... _special _way of doing so, but it still counts."

"I know, I just wish that he wouldn't freak out whenever I make a friend. I mean, I have a social life too!"

"I know. Just wait and see, he'll soften up soon."

"I sure hope so..."

**-In 3rd Person, Akihiko's POV-**

Off in the distance, Akihiko was hidding behind a wall, watching Kia and Misaki embrace. He didn't get angry because he knew what kind of hug it was. Surprisingly, he was touched by Kia's words. Of course, he would never tell or show it. Misaki was right. She is a good person and he should have given her a chance. If he just knew, she wasn't giving up on him. She will use all her power to make him at least not _hate _her.

As Misaki gave Kia once last hug ance wave good-bye he turned around to walk back to the condo that him and his lover share. Akihiko quickly turned around and fast-walked down the hall to get to the elevator.

He walked into the condo, sitting himself down on the pink couch and ran his fingers though his hair. A sigh of fustration came out of his mouth when he sat back and closed his eyes. A minute or 2 later, his love came walking into the condo, sighing, with his eyes closed. Once he locked the door, he turned around to see Akihiko about 3 feet away from him. He didn't say anything to Akihiko, he just sighed again and started to walk to the stairs to go to bed. But, something stopped him. More like some_one. _He was spun around quickly and pulled into a feirce hug by the one and only Usami Akihiko. He started to squirm, still mad at the writer.

"Let go of me, Usagi-san!" But to no avail, he wasn't able to do a thing except squirm and yell. The writer held him close, then whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry, Misaki." This stopped Misaki. His eyes were wide with confusion, and then anger. "I'm not the once you should be apologizing t, Usagi-san. I think that you might of actually hurt Kia-san."

"I know. And I want to drive you to school tomarrow. I know she'll be waiting, so I want to talk to her. If that's ok." Misaki didn't know what to say. He was happy that his lover wanted to talk to once of his friends and hopefully except them as one of Misaki's friends. He sighed.

"Ok..." He said, leaning into his lover's embrace.

"Alright. Let's go to bed. We don't want you tired in the morning." Misaki nodded at the writer and allowed to be carried to the bedroom.

* * *

**-1st Person, Kia's POV-**

As I reach my home, I tiredly slip the key in the lock and walk inside. The apartment looks the same, not expecting it to look any different or anything. I stretched my arms while yawning. It's about 5 minutes to 12:00, and I am beat. I knew exacly why. One was for having to help Misaki so many times. And the other was arguing with Misaki's lover. It wasn't supposed to end up in an arguement. But that damn man got to me. I just hope he excepts what I had said to him.

Not bothering to get anything to eat, I slipped off my shoes by the front door, and stalked up to my room. I plopped down on my bed, not even bothering to get my on, and fell asleep instantly.

I wanted morning to come, but I didn't at the same time. I didn't know what to do when I would most likely see Akihiko drop off Misaki. I guess I would have to deal with the scowling and glaring for the mean time. But I swear, I will surely make that man realize how I accept and love their relationship! But now, I am too tired to think about that right now. I will think about it in the morning that is dreading to come.

_"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving."_

* * *

**There you have it! Another, if I say so myself, wonderful chapter! Well, that's my own opinion. But, you know the drill! Please reveiw and tell me what ya' think! **

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	11. Oops

**Hi hi! Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with the Fourth of July and all. Even though it is past it... Whatever. This was meant to be posted ****_yesterday, _but it didn't work out like that... Obviously. Anyway, I was going to sorta put this part of the the chapter in the last chapter, but I though that it was long enough. Besides, my hands and fingers were _really _tired. Ok! Enough with my rambling!**

****

Hiroki: You get on my nerves...

Me: ... What the hell did I do?

Hiroki: You talk too much.

Me: I apologized! And besides, I had to tell why I didn't update sooner.

Hiroki: Couldn't you of like, put it in text form. Or whatever you young brats call it.

Me: ...

Hiroki: What?

Me: ...

Hiroki: What!

Me: *Stalks off to other room*

Hiroki: Laura-chan!-

Nowaki: Just let it go, Hiro-san. Just let it go.

Hiroki: But-

****

Nowaki: Just let. It. Go.

* * *

On my way to the University, I just had to think to myself.

__

So... What happens if Usa- I mean Akihiko-san (Misaki says it so much, he almost has me saying it) does not accept my words. I know I've said them alot lately, but with him, it's just a bit harder to get through. I won't give up on him, I just have to try harder. Yeah, that's all. No big deal, right?

Even though I didn't want to think about the outcome of the situation, I couldn't help it. It was my mission, so it was difficult to forget about it that easily. I sighed, almost at the school gates where I wait for Misaki. Half of me was hoping he was walking to school today, but the other half was hoping that Akihiko would be dropping him off today. I wanted to talk to him more. I knew from the first time I saw him, he would be on my _Hard to Tame _list.

Yes, I have a a mental list in my head. There's _Hard to Tame _and _Easy to Trust. _Ok, so I didn't spend alot of time picking out titles, but that's not the point. The point is, in every couple, there is a hard guy to figure out. In Misaki and Akihiko's relationship, Akihiko is the hard guy, obviously. But I don't worry much. He'll come around eventually.

As I lean against the almost new-looking silver gates, I could hear the engine of that one specific sports car, roaming down the street to get a very special someone, to school. I dropped the stick I was twiddling with and stood up off the wall, waiting.

The car pulls up against the curb, scaring acouple bystander students. The engine cuts off.

__

Wierd. Normally Akihiko just drives off after saying bye to Misaki. Unless...-

"Kia-san!" I hear Misaki's voice in my ears. I snap out out of my thoughts and whip my head in his direction.

"Uhh, yes?" I answer, curious on what he wants. That is, until I saw Akihiko stepping out of his car.

__

Gulp.

"Usagi-san has something he wants to say to you." He points out, gesturing his hand over to Akihiko-san who was just standing there, most likely not wanting to do this, even though _he _was the one who suggested to apologize.

I raised an eyebrow. What could Akihiko possibly want to say to me. Unless it's some death threat to stay away from Misaki, I don't think he suggested this on his own.

**-Akihiko's POV (This won't be happening alot...)**

__

Oh, God. I can't beleive I'm doing this. I mean, even Misaki knows I'm not good with apologizing, unless it's to him. I mean, I love him. And she understands that. Damnit! This is why I don't like women! They make me so fustrated!

Sigh.

__

But, I have to do this. For Misaki, and for me. I just hope she forgives me so I can freaking get this over with.

I sighed again. Even though I'm the one who wanted to do this... Ugh, come on Akihiko.

I cleared my throat and stepped next to Misaki. Thank god no one was around besides Misaki and Kia. Even though she's the one I'm apologizing to, I still don't want her to hear me.

__

Then I felt a nudge in my sighed. I looked down to see Misaki looking impatient. I sighed once again.

You and me both kid. Get a hold of yourself Akihiko! It's just one 'I'm sorry'! No, it's more than that. Ugh...

"Look," I started, gathering my words up cautiously. "I just wanted to come over here today and say that... I... apologize" I gritted 'apologize' through my teeth, "for my... _behaviour _yesterday. I was just being..." I stopped and looked at Misaki with pleading eyes.

"Continue," He gritted, and I sighed.

"I was being _overprotective _with Misaki from you, when there was no reason. Again... I apologize."

* * *

**-Your POV-**

__

Oh. My. Nana. This is NOT happening. Akihiko is apologizing to ME? What the ffffff-fadoodle. I thought that I would never see the day. Ok, I havn't been thinking about it that long. Not the point! So... why is he doing this? I mean, I know how he acted yesterday was a little out of line, but I didn't think he would think much of it. Unless Misaki put him up to it.

I whirrled out of my thoughts and looked Akihiko in the eyes. At least the was telling the truth. I sighed, smiled, and then nodded. It seemed good enough for Akihiko because right after, he headed back to his car and drove off pretty quickly. Me and Misaki stood there for a few moments, just lookin at the cloud-colored smoke coming from the wheels on the road mixed with the podwery-black that came out of the muffler when I turned to Misaki.

"Ok, Misaki. How'd you do it?" I questioned out of curiousity. Misaki _had _to be the cause of this unnatural event.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You had to have done or said something to get him to do that." I said, looking him deeply in the eye, waiting for him to crack.

__

5

Misaki bites his lip.

__

4

He breaks a sweat.

__

3

He starts to fiddle with his fingers.

__

2

He looks away.

__

1

Misaki lets out a huge wott of breath that I assumed he's been holding in since the count down and blurt everything out.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll tell you!" I smiled in satisfaction as he started his story. "Well, after you left, Usagi-san told me that he would apologize to you when he dropped me off at school. I was happy with that. But then, when we right about to go to sleep, he told me he couldn't do it. I already know he has a hard time with saying sorry, so I decided to help him. I told him to say an apology to me, and when the time comes, say it to Kia-san. This took awhile. We practiced for at least an hour or so. So, in the morning I was ready to leave and he once again told me he couldn't do it." He said as I tried to hold in my laugh.

"Wow, that must have sucked."

"It did. I got irritated and said if he didn't, then he wouldn't be able to touch me for a week. The look on his face was hilarious. He finally said he would do it and did."

"Ah, that sounds like it would to the trick." He nodded. We both heard the university bell ring for classes and hurried towards them

* * *

I was shocked that day. Even if the day was not even close to over yet. Still, I saw the impossible and I didn't faint. Weird, actually. He was pretty calm, too. I thought maybe he'd break down sweating and then start yelling at me for random reasons that didn't even make sence.

But, no. He was surprisingly surpress about the whole thing. Not that I was complaining. It made it a whole lot easier on him, and myself. Even though Misaki _did _take most of the credit by threatening the man, it still took guts to do what no one, and I mean _no one _thought he would be able to do.

I guess it's not like 'end of the world' shocking. 'End of the world' shocking would be like, Hiroki suddenly deciding to be... _nice _to his students and staff. I shudder at the thought. Not that it wouldn't be awesome for him and the students. I've just grown to get to know him abit more, and I know for sure that it would be surprising to actually be friendly with people.

Anyway, even if it doesn't seem so, I conclude this morning to be of love. Think about it. If Akihiko didn't love or care for Misaki, then I highly doubt he would've even gone through with this. I'm sure if Misaki didn't love or care for Akihiko, then he would've never have told him to even say anything to me. But, maybe it was because he cares for me. There's two options to that one.

I beleive that I will remember this forever. Oh, not just because I'm touched that he apologized. Oh, no. It so when we become closer and closer, and eventually friends, I can rub it in his face while singing 'Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!' Rude? Oh, of course not. Childing and nesessary? Very.

**

* * *

**

Thanks!

EVIL GummyBear LOVE~

**And there it is! The next chapter of my beloved story. Well, to me, it's beloved. Anyway! Please reveiw and rate if you want and tell me what you think! Oh! And I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I only really thought of the apology part, so I kinda' just wrote whatever came to me at the end.**


	12. Nowaki

**Good day my beautiful readers and hopefully reveiwers! I'm sorry again that it took me so long. This time, I was being lazy. What a shame. Anyway! It's still the 20th today, and hopefully, this chapter will be out tomarrow. _Hopefully. _I don't know. I might get lazy again and not finish. I DON'T KNOW. Okay! I've been focusing alot around Misaki and Akihiko, so now it's time for the other couples. I'm probably ganna' do Nowaki, just to get him over with. Not that he isn't important, but we all know that he's the easiest and is less likely to get... touchy about the subject. He is a proud fag! Oh, I mean homosexual. I didn't mean that, I swear! **

**Nowaki: I can't say I was offended. **

**Me: Oh, thank goodness. Sorry about that!**

**Nowaki: That's ok! I am proud of who I am! ^^**

**Me: That's great! And you should be proud! Not everyday people admit to this kind of stuff.**

**Hiroki: You should be offended, Nowaki. The brat just called you an insulting name. **

**Nowaki: But it means the same thing.**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey guys. Let's calm down here. It's nothing big.**

**Hiroki: Yes it is!**

**Me: Oh, Hiroki. Don't be a sour puss. You havn't even came out of the closet yet. **

**Hiroki: I have to!**

**Me: Okay, your leg is like out. You still have parts of your body to reach out! (Figure of speech, sorta)**

**Hiroki: Oh, shut up already.**

**Me: Will do, Mr. Prune.**

* * *

There's no school today. Well, it's the weekend. It's been several days since Akihiko has said those 2 words to me that I would though would have never to come out of his mouth. I'm not as shocked anymore. Not at all really. We havn't talked since then; Akihiko and me. But hey, it's not liek we're best friend who would talk on the phone all night about our day. _Yet._

It's Saturday, and it's been about 2 and a half since I've been at school.

**(A/N: I havn't really been focusing on the days, so I'm just saying 2 and a half weeks. Get over it.)**

Misaki said he had plans with Akihiko about going to a museum or aquariam or something, so I couldn't hang out with him today. Shinobu is traveling back to Australia with his friend to say good-bye, so he was a no-go.

_I know what I'll do! I'll go say hi to Nowaki. Plus, I still have to get my birthday flowers from him. I know I said several days, but time escaped me with all that was going on. Plus school stuff. My birthday is in another 3 weeks. I have no idea why I would get them so early. I'll probably get more as the time comes. Ah, well._

I turned the corner and headed to the flowershop where I assumed Nowaki would be, as for he works there. A few more blocked I walked and I could see the pretty colored flowers of the shop and the coffee shop right across from it.

From the window, I could see Nowaki and another person.

_Hiroki? What's he doing here? I assumed he'd probably be at the office at school, grading extra papers even though theres no school. Guess not. Ooo, maybe he came to visit Nowaki. Awww, how boyfriend like. Oh, god. My yaoi fangirl is coming out. _

Out of no where, a loudish giggle came out from my lips and I covered my mouth, my eyes wide.

_Haha, that was weird. Saw it coming, though._

I straightened myself out and went to the door. I stopped in my tracks as my eyes went wide at the scene before me. Where I stood, through the glass of the flowershop door, I could see giant Nowaki devouring Hiroki's mouth with his own.

_Oh, no. _

I tried my best to hold in a squeal that was dying to come out.

_Damn fangirl curse. Ok, it's not a curse, but it is to me! I'm normally not like this around them, but I couldn't help it. Every girl has a yaoi fan in them. _

After the little _long _scene before me was done, I took a deep break, but then paniced as I saw Hiroki straighten and dust his dark brow t-shirt off and start his way to the exit.

_Hey, Hiroki looks good in casual clothes. Yeah... _

I checked Hiroki out some more through the glass, him ovbiously not seeing me yet, but then stood casual. The door swung open and Hiroki let out a yelp when he saw me.

"K-Kia?" He stammered, obviously surprised.

"Professor Kamijou." I said in a casual, low voice, raising my eyebrows alittle as I leaned in slightly. Hiroki gulped before he nodded back and started to walk away. I smiled to myself at how smooth I was and went into the flower shop.

Nowaki was behind the desk, looking at some flowers when I walked up and cleared my throat purposly to get his attention. He jumped alittle, but then turned around and saw me. He smiled brightly right away and I smiled back.

"Ah, Kia-chan. How are you today?" He asked his smile still in place.

"I've been good. I'm surprised you havn't forgetten my name by now. It's been so long since I came in here last time."

"Who could forget you? From the first time I met you, I knew you were as good as you looked."

"Well, thank you very much, Nowaki. Anyway, so, I saw you with Hir- I mean Professor Kamijou just a few minutes ago. You guys seem to be very... close." I half hinted, half teased. But, I don't think he got that I saw what happened. Not that it was a big deal or anything.

"Ah, I see. You must be one of his studets," I nodded,"Yes, he's a very... good friend of mine."

**(A/N: I know you're thinking 'Hey, isn't Nowaki pretty out going about his relationship with Hiroki?' That is true, but in this time, Hiroki still, well, isn't. So, Nowaki doesn't want to get Hiroki mad at him for telling one of his students about their relationship.)**

_Ha. Yes. A very good friend indeed. Poor Nowaki. He's probably dying to spill about his little uke. How I know that Hiroki is an uke, well, Nowaki is a giant. It's kind of obvious. If anybody knew, I mean._

I nodded at Nowaki as he talked more about Hiroki. Some about how he's known him for 6 years, and some on how he used to tutor him when he was younger. It was pretty interesting, really. I've never heard a man talk about another man so cheery and excited about one before. But, what do you expect. No other man that I've known before, really good I mean, was inlove with a man.

Anyway, I pretty much just nodded at his stories and facts about him and Hiroki, listening to every word. I wanted to know every single piece of information about them. Good, bad, embarrising, weird, awkward, disturbing. _Everything. _You'd think I wouldn't be able to remember all that stuff, right? Yeah, well, you're probably right. Gotta' write it down or something. I'll fingure it out.

"-so we started living together and eventually became lovers!" Nowaki said with his arms flailing in the wind. But, as he realized what he just said, those arms came rushing down until his hands covered his what he thought was a 'big mouth' right now. His eyes went wide and so were mine. Not with shock or surprise because he said that, but for shock and surprise that he admitted it when I thought so throughly he was trying to hide it.

_Ha, I knew he was dying to tell someone. Now, I wonder what he will say to keep me quiet. It's not like I'm ganna' tell anyone or anything. But, he doesn't know that._

"O-oh my gosh! Oh no! Wait! Why did I say that! Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't tell Hiro-san I said that to you! He will kill me! I mean **_KILL _**me."

**(A/N: [Actually, this is more of a comment.] See, I used BOLD, _Italics, _and Underline to show how serious Nowaki is.)**

I smiled at him peacefully and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as if I was his best friend telling him it was OK to sleep with a teddybear at night, and said, "It's OK, Nowaki. I will not tell Hiroki anything you told me today. Well, I may tell him that we are slowly getting into a friendly relationshiop, just to tick him off, but nothing about _your _relationship."

Nowaki smiled back at me and let out a sigh in releif.

"Oh, thank you. Hiroki still isn't as open in our relationship as I am. Yet anyway."

"Yeah. Soon, Hiroki will be skipping in the park holding hands with you, smiling like an angel...," I said sarcastically, but then a thought me, which I happened to say outloud. "Hey, I would pay good money to see that. Yeah...," Then I pictured Hiroki, skipping through lillies and tulips with Nowaki, smiling so brightly.

Nowaki's slight laugh brought me out of my daydream thought thing.

"That would be one heck of a sight for sure, but first I think I would just like him to let us hold hands in public for once, and not just swat it away." He said, abit sadness in his voice. I smiled at him, not that I stopped, and sighed.

"I'm sure he'll come around. Just give him some time, and I'm sure he'll crack. He has a touch shell, but I'm sure with that smile of yours, it will peel off in an instant." Nowaki nodded and smiled as he leaned against the wall behind him. He looked to the side, probably thinking about his precious 'Hiro-san.'

_Hiro-san. Ha. That's a cute little nickname. I wonder what Hiroki would do or even say if I said that to him. Probably give me 3 weeks detention. 3 weeks? More like 3 months._

I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes while in thought.

_I don't think I even need to give Nowaki my little inpirtational speech that I gave everybody else. Shoot. I had it all planned out and everything. Ah, what the hey! I'm sare he could use some mood lifting words._

"Hey, Nowaki," I said, trying to get his attention. He looked towards me, his eyes still have a glint of sadness in them.

_The sadness in your eyes, tell me everything._

"Just because Hiroki won't admit it to other yet, doesn't mean you shouldn't give up on him. Still have hope and faith in him. Soon, Hiroki will realize how lucky he is to have someone as special as you in his life. Sure, he might be grumpy about it, but it doesn't mean he doesn't mean it. He may not be able to say it in words like you do, but it's just the way he acts lets you know that he is there for you and forever will be, right?" Nowaki nodded. "Then, don't forget that. You got it?" Nowaki nodded again, with a smile this time.

There was no hint of sadness in his eyes now, and I smiled. Realizing what I said got to him. He beleived in every single last word I said. It was what I wanted. I just hope he doesn't forget them, even if he said he wouldn't.

I checked the time on my watch. 6:47 it read. I sighed once again and looked up at Nowaki.

"Oh, right. I had a reason I came in here for. I would love to buy more of your beautiful flowers, Nowaki. This time some roses, please." Nowaki nodded and went to the back, where I'm guessing were the flowers I asked for were.

Nowaki came back out with a patch of rose flowers and a vase. "The vase is yours, if you like." He said, preparing the flowers for me.

"Oh, well OK. That would be nice. Thank you, Nowaki."

"No problem. You deserve it for all the help you gave me today." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"Help? How'd I help you?"

"You helped me by saying all those things you said. You really made me happy again. Thank you." He said, sincerally.

"It was my pleasure. I don't like it when people are sad. Makes me sad, ya'know?" He nodded and gave me the flowers. As I started to walk out, I turned around for one for second and said as sweetly and peacefully as I could, a quick, "Goodbye, Nowaki." He nodded in response and I left to home.

* * *

The next day, I was in Hiroki's class. It was the end and everyone was leaving. I made sure I wasn't last today because I had something very risky to do today and didn't want to be caught. After a few students left through the door, I stopped, turned my head to the side and said, "See you tomarrow... Hiro-san!" And waited for his reaction. Hiroki froze in his standing place for a few seconds and then quickly turned around with a horrified and shocked look on his face, with a quick and loud, "What!" yelling out his lips.

I didn't stay for a respond and quickly dashed out into the hallway, heading to my next class.

* * *

**Haha! I just couldn't resist. The temptation was killing me in my thoughts. Anyway, theres the next chapter, and hey! It's the 21st! I'm on time! Sorta. Please rate and reveiw! Or just reveiw. Or not. Whatever. Doesn't matter. I'm still ganna' write. Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	13. In The Air

**So, this chapter will be involving the Shinobu&Miyagi couple. Yay! Havn't really did them in a while. Anyway! I don't really have a pattern or routine for updating stories, I just write when I feel like it. Just saying... Umm, oh yes! Special thanks to: The Artistic Dragon, Contes De Fees, bubuheartzallie, Miyuku-tan, Shh- my pen name is pen name, NowakiStar, My-life-is-rated-M, and yukinothekoneko for reveiwing my story so far! ^^ Thank you!**

**Shinobu: When am I going to be in this story. I mean, more.**

**Me: Be patient, young Shinobu-chin. Patience is the key.**

**Miyagi: Shinobu doesn't have patience. He's very heardheaded and stubborn.**

**Shinobu: *Face red with anger* I am not!**

**Miyagi: Oh, and defensive.**

**Shinobu: Is not! You know what, just shutup, Miyagi! *Crosses arms and pouts***

**Miyagi: Aww, have I ever told you how cute you are when you're angry?**

**Shinobu: *Ignores***

**Miyagi: Pretttty cute...**

**Shinobu: *Turns around, still ignores, but smiles faintly***

**Me: Aww, Shinobu! You're just so cute! I could wrap you up and put you in my pocket!**

**Miyagi: Back off sister, he's mine. *Holds Shinobu protectivly***

* * *

**(Continuing after Kia's trick on Hiroki)**

I smiled the whole way to class. I didn't know if it was because of what I did to Hiroki, or if it was because I had a feeling today was going to be a good day. Ah, it was probably from messing with Hiroki. I bet Miyagi-sensei would be cracking up right now if he knew. But, he doesn't.

I walked in my next classroom with Miyagi-sensei that also had his adorable bue**(1)**, Shinobu. I smiled when I saw him, writing something in his notebook. I loudly plopped myself next to him, making him jump alittle and then look towards me. When he saw who it was, he smiled alittle in releif."Jesus, Kia. You scared me."

"Hah, sorry! I just meant to get your attention, I guess."

"What for?" I looked at him emotionlessly and shrugged.

"I dunno'." I said, pretty bluntly. He looked at me like I was a moron, which I don't blame him to do, and then just shook his head with a smile still on his face. I smiled at him and then took a look on the bored. It read:

**'Test today. Hope you all studied!'**

_Oh, crap... A test! I didn't know we had a test today! When the heck did that happen! Oh, Nana. _

I had a dark aura around me and my dark-ish red hair was covering my eyes, more than usual though. Shinobu looked over to me, sencing the scary aura breathing around me, and his eyes went wide. Scared to ask, he gulped, "Err, w-what's wrong, Kia?"

"I... I... I..." I couldn't say it. Ok, maybe it's not _that _big of a deal. But, I mean. I'm a freaking angel. I should remember simple tests for school! Plus, I'm in one of the most important positions! Ugh...

When I was deep in though, I guess it looked like I was dead or something, 'cause this was when Shinobu started to shake me rapidly. "Kia! Kia! What is wrong, Kia!" I snapped out of it and my eyes were wide. Shinobu stopped shaking me, and looked at me. I lowered my eyes and sighed. Then, I looked up at Shinobu with worry in my eyes. Not for him, but for myself!

"I forgot there was a test today! I have no idea what I'm going to do!" I finally spurtted out. Shinobu stared at me for a few moments with this confused look on his face, until he relaxed and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

"_That's _what you got so tence and afraid about! Oh, goodness, Kia! You got me so worried!" He said, holding his hand to his heart and breathing outward.

"That _is_ something I should be tence and afraid about!I've never failed a test in my life! In my _whole _life!**(2)**" I start to relax and breath and think to myself that it's not a big deal. "It's ok. I'll just wing it. I've been focusing in class. I'll be fine..." I see Shinobu nodded, trying to reasure me, I guess. I slump back in my seat, put my elbow on the armrest, and my index finger to my temple.

"Ok, ready for your test, everyone!" Miyagi-sensei yelled to the classroom, whose all responses were groans and moans of displeasure. This included me. I still didn't want to do it. But, I had to. So I did.

* * *

The test wasn't as hard as thought it would. I siged as I though about how Shinobu probably thinks I'm crazy for freaking out like that. I closed my eyes and sunk back into my seat. Shinobu came back to his seat as he turned it in to Miyagi-sensei. He didn't say anything, so I did first. "Well, that test wasn't what I though it would be..." I said, choosing my words carefully, not that it really mattered.

"See. You freaked out for nothing," He said, turning towards me.

_Damn. He noticed._

"Yeah, I guess I was being overdramatic."

"Sure was. But, it doesn't matter anymore. The test is done and you probably did great."

"Yeah... What about you?"

"Hmm, me? Ah, I don't know. It doesn't matter though. I'm sleeping with the teacher, so no matter what, I'll probsbly get an A." He said, pretty seriously. My mouth was open in disbeleif.

"You're kidding, right?" I hoped he was. He looked at me and laughed.

"Of course I am." I sighed in releif, and then sunk back into my seat.

* * *

After school, I went over to Shinobu's apartment to study with him. Miyagi-sensei had to work late today, so we wouldn't be seeing him. Well, we wouldn't anyway, cause' Shinobu only lives next door to him. I yawned as I read the textbook, not really wanting to anymore. I stretched my arms as I sat on the floor, my back to the couch. I looked over to Shinobu who looked like he was right about to pass out.

This told me that it was time for me to leave and for him to get some sleep. I got up slowly and nudged Shinobu. Shinobu jumped in surprise and looked over to me. "Alright, Shin-Shin. It's time to for you to go to sleep. I'm ganna' leave now, kay?" Shinobu rubbed his eyes sleepily, which I though was adorable, and nodded. He stood up, waved good-bye, and went to his room.

_Didn't even walk me out... Can't blame him. He looks pretty tired. Ah, well. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself._

So, I leave Shinobu's apartment, just as Miyagi-sensei was putting his key in his apartment door lock. "Ah, Miyagi-sensei," I said, making him look up. He saw me, his eyes went wide, and a smile was placed on his lips.

"Kia-chan! How are you today! You looked bummed in class today. Anything wrong?" He said, pretty loudly.

"Hah, no. Just about the test. Nothing serious... I see you've been working late with Kamijou-sensei again. Probably pushing him into doingall your work again, aye?" Miyagi chuckled alittle and shook his head.

"Of course not. What kind of Professor would I be if I did that?"

"A lazy one." I answered his own question.

"I guess so... So, what were you doing?"

"I was just studying with Shinobu. But, he got tired, so I left him to sleep." Miyagi-sensei nodded in understandment.

"It's late, do you want me to drive you home or something?" He offered, but I shook my head.

"No need. I'm not that far away. Have a good nigh, Miyagi-sensei."

"Yeah... you too." He said while walking into his apartment. I sighed and started walking down the parkinglot. I put my hood on and stuck my hands in my hoodie's pockets. It was about 65 degrees out. Perfect weather, really, so I walked alittle slower than normal.

Half way to my condo-sweet, I hear something from behind me. I stop in my tracks and then half way turn around. I see no one, so I keep going. A few minutes later, I hear footsteps again, and quickly jump around. I look from side to side. No one. I was getting freaked out, but kept moving.

A few more minutes later, I knew someone was behind me, so I jumped around again. I was right. A man in all black and short cut blonde hair face me. Right when I turn, actually, he attacks me. So, I pick a fight.

_This guy wants to hustle, lets do it!_

He tries to grab me, but I kick him in the stomach. He grunts, but keeps on trying. This guy was good. He tried to put a cloth-like thing on my mouth, but I avoided it. I kick him in the back, and he goes forward. Then before my eyes, he flips behind me and sticks that cloth-like thing on my mouth. I saw this in an alot of American movies. Where the bad guy always put a cloth on the face, drowned in weird chemicals to make you pass out.

I tried my best to hold my breath the longest I could, but I had the breathe soon. I tried to breathe in as less as I could, but it was really strong chemicals. Soon, my vision went mostly blurry and then it went all black. All I heard and saw last was the pearly white teeth of the smirk that the man showed ad a slight chuckle.

* * *

**Whoa. I didn't see that coming! Ok, so I did. I mean, come on. I'm the one writing here. Anyway~! Ooo! What happened! Well, you'll have to wait for the next one. If you rate or comment, I might write even sooner! So, push that little blue button down there and get those fingers moving! Anonymous and critizing reveiws are welcome! Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	14. Complicated

************************************************

****************************************************************

Hello my good people! Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'Hey! She actually is writing stories earlier, and not leaving us hanging for 2 weeks for an update! What's up with that?' Well, I got really boredm and there were no new stories to read, so I decided to write some more. Yay! So, I know everybody was excited and curious to what happened to Kia-san, well... here you are, my young veiwers! Enjoy!

********************************************************

****************

Kia-san: Why did I get kidnapped again? I did nothing but be nice to you, Laura-chan! I feel betrayed! *Looks away in shame*

Me: Aww, don't worry, Kia-san. This is what the veiwers want! Real veiwers before fictional characters, Kia-san.

Kia-san: *Sigh* I know... I know...

Misaki: Kia-san got kidnapped! Why didn't anyone tell me!

Me: When the hell did Misaki get in here! He's not supposed to know! Hurry! Get him out of here!

Random person who works for Laura-chan: *Grabs Misaki by shoulders and drags him out of room*

Me: Usagi-san!

Usagi-san: *Walks into room* What?

Me: Don't ask why, but I need to to drug Misaki. He can't remember what happened earlier. Just say he fainted when he saw you without a shirt on or somthing.

Usagi-san: I don't know why you want me do do this, but I don't care. Ohh, Misaki~! *Gallops out of room*

Me: Phew! That was a close one! Ok, Kia-san, you can call off the S.W.A.T.

****************

Kia-san: *Talks into wakee-talkee* Alright, boys. Dispatch on the S.W.A.T.

**

* * *

******

-3:27 after kidnapping-

****I woke up to very dim lighting from what seemed to be a tiny room. My hands were cuffed to a metal pole behind me, not to far from the wall. I looked around the room, not much to look at for it was pretty much all dark. The only light I seemed to get was the bright moon behind a window with rusty steel bars. Who ever this person was, obviously did not want me to be escaping anytime soon. I couldn't see my watch, so I didn't know what time it was.

I sighed in fustration and just looked out the blocked window. I just sat in silence for a good 10 minutes, knowing that I couldn't do anything to set myself free. I tried to pull my wrists out of the cuffs, but that only hurt me.

__

Who would want to kidnap

me. _I mean, as far as I know, I don't really know anybody besides Misaki and the others. I especially don't know someone good enough for them to actually want to kidnap me. Plus, to everyone I've met, I've been pretty nice to. So, I don't see the point in this..._

I sighed again, slumping down against the wall that I scooted back up against. A few minutes past and I hear a loud high pitched speak to my right. I looked over and saw that it was a door being opened from the outside. My hopes raised, but then fell as I though it was probably the kidnapper. The person, who I concluded as a male, because of its figure, walked in slowly, closing the door behind him.

I braced myself, not exacly knowing what was going to happen. I wasn't exacly scared of this man, I can take care of my self, thank you. I was worried because, well, my arms are restricted and I'm pretty powerless. But, I _was not _scared. Yeah, that makes sence...

The male turned towards me, stayed in that spot for a second, and then started to come towards me. From the light I was given, I could see he still had the same clothes from before. I glared at him. Of course I wasn't going to smile warmly at a kidnapper. Hell no.

A couple candles weirdly lit around the room. So magical... Anyway, I could see abit more, but I still couldn't see the man's face. He stepped alittle closer to me, but I just slid alittle to the side.

"Aww, don't be scared. I wasn't planning on hurting you, Kia." The man spoke and my eyes went wide.

__

How does he know my name? Wait, that voice sounds familiar. I havn't heard it in along time, so I can't figure it out.

A few more candles lit, and I could clearly see the mans face now. My eyes widen and I gasp.

"Zenaku..." I whisper and he grins.

"Ah, so you do remember me. I was worried you might have forgotten about me."

Zenaku. He was the angel I was talking about earlier. The Angel of Discord. He punishes the immortal and mortals for sins. Certain sins, of course. Mostly he just has to deal with immortals. But, what would he want with me.

"Eh, Zenaku? Why have you taken me?" I said, Standing up, bringing my still chained hands with me. The grin Zenaku had turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I wanted to speak with you." I twitched.

"You really couldn't have just, oh I don't know, asked to talk to me instead of kidnapping me and cuffing me to a metal pole!" I yelled, clearly annoyed and pissed that he would be so stupid.

"Don't yell; it's rude. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't try to ignore me or even walk away. This was just the best way."

I sighed, closed my eyes, and shook my head. "OK, you have me. What exacly did you want to speak to me about?" Zenaku straightened up, his light blonde hair glistening in the moonlight.

"It's about your mission."

"Ok, What of it?"

"I am going to do my best to make sure you fail." My eyes go wide with what he said.

"W-what? Why? What did I do to you?"

"It's not you, Kia. I just don't want all this love shit to go any further. Especially homosexual crap."

"Oh, Zenaku. You're such a homophobe. Why can't you just except love? Look, I know about what happened to you and Ritsu, but it's not your fault-"

"I know it wasn't my fault!" Zenaku yelled out of no where, making me back up alittle. He straightened up abit and then dusted off his jacket. "Leave Ritsu out of this. This has nothing to do with what happened. This is about your mission and your stupid gay friends, got it?"

"Zenaku, this is not your job! You have no right! I command you to-,"

"Oh, you command me now? I don't think so. You have no power over me, anymore at least."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"I am now offically, a fallen angel. I don't work with God anymore. My life will start with you. To break you down. To make you crumble. To make you weak. Now that you have no rules against me, I am going to spend time down in this pitiful Earth, and destroy you."

"I thought you weren't against me!"

"Yeah, well that was after you brought up Ritsu!"

"Look, I'm sorry for you're loss, but that has no reason for you to be acting like this!"

"It's not just because of Ritsu. It's because of the way you treated me in Heaven,"

"I treated everyone the same."

"No. No you didn't. You always loathed me, and I knew that. I saw the way you glared at me and never approved of any of my plans. I saw it in your eyes, Kia! I knew that the first time we met, you would treat me that way. You're just alittle suck up to Nana, a wanna-be! You think you're so powerful just because you have some important position in Heaven! You know why everyone hated you years ago! It's because they knew you would be different. They knew you would act like you were better than everyone just because God love you more! You know how we felt we we realized that?"

I could not beleive my ears.

"What the hell are you talking about! I never treated you horribly! And I never acted as if I were better! Nana though everyone as hers! I was doing what I came into Heaven to do! My job as an Angel!"

"Yeah, that's what you think. You were so uptight about everything."

"I don't know why you think this, but none of it is true! You are using Ritsu as an excuse!"

"I said leave Ritsu out of this!" At that, Zenaku crashed his fist against the concrete wall behind me, leaving a dent and several cracks. "I'm done speaking with you..." He turned to leave and near the door when he turned his head over his shoulder. "You better watch yourself, Kia. You have no idea what you have coming to you." And he left.

I just stood there. Angry and sad and confused all at the same time. Out of no where, I screamed fustratingly. I did that acouple more times until I dropped to me knees. I had an emotionless expression on my face. I just stayed there, still conducting what exacly just happened. I never knew what I was doing back in Heave; how I treated people. I focused on doing things right. I always thought it my head that I was a nice person and was kind to everyone. Maybe I was hillucinating. Am I really as kind-hearted as Misaki has said I am. Or maybe it's just a mask. Maybe I'm really screaming at everyone and glaring and ignoring everyone. I don't know.

I then realized that I was still cuffed to the metal poll. I saw the watch on my wrist. It read 5:52.

"Almost time for school..." I whispered. I didn't know if I was going to go or not. I didn't want to, but I had to. I had to. So, I glanced around, looking around for something I could break these with, when I spotted something small and sliver. It was the key! I stretched my arm on the ground, trying my best to reach the tiny object, but to no avail. I was fustrated even more. I tried again and again, until... -CRASH!- I pulled the cuffs and broke them, including the poll attached. I looked at it and shrugged. I walked to where the door was and opened it, fresh air blowing against my skin. I realized that I was indeed need of a shower. Did I mention that the floor was dirty and damp? Well, it was. I looked around and didn't quite know where I was, but started to walk in some direction anyway.

It took me a half hour to get home, even though I was 99.9% sure I just winged it from the beginning. Ah, well. As long as I'm home. I planned on taking a long shower, but I just wanted to relex, so I drew a hot bath. I know I was bathing in my own filth, but I could always rince off with the shower.

I decided to go to school today. I was feeling alittle big sick, but that was probably from being in that tiny spaced room. I changed my filthy clothes and threw them in my hamper, making sure to remind myself to wash those with extra fizzy soaps.

A piece of buttered toast was all I needed to be on my way to school. I didn't know what I was going to do. So much was on my mind right now. About Zenuka and the guys. About the other angels in in Heaven and Nana. I didn't know if Zenaku was serious or just being an ass. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't get it off my mind.

As I reached school, I saw Misaki waving at me feriously, I swear his arm was going to pop right out. I couldn't help but smile. I walked up to him.

"Hi, Kia-san! How are you today?" He asked, very excited.

Oh, well, I was just kidnapped by a fellow angel who hates my guts, almost drowned myself in my bath from falling asleep, and am worrying about you and the others. Oh, and my wrists hurt like hell. "Hey. I'm fine." I lied. Of course I couldn't say that. Short and simple. That's what I was going for today.

Misaki looked at me with concern in his eyes, but then nodded. We walked to class without another word to eachother.

In the class of Hiroki, we sat next to eachother as we normaly do, when Hiroki came in and announced,

"Alright, brats. Listen up. This is odd to say, but we have a new student. Brat, get in here." I didn't bother looking up. I didn't really care for this 'new student'. I just wanted this day to pass with ease. As I heard most of the girls gasp, I knew it was a guy. Curiousity was killing me, so I looked up, right when Hiroki was saying who the kid was, my eyes went wide and I whispered,

"Zenaku," Just as Hiroki did.

******************************************************__**

_

* * *

_

********************************************************

Ugh! This chapte was just sooooooo hard to write! I had to keep editing and re-editing over and over again just to get it write. You see, I posted it off of Word Pad, so of course it would have its difficulties... Hope you liked it! Hope I didn't confuse you all in the the beginning with Zenaku and Kia's, erm... conversation. Don't worry, it's not really supposed to make sence to you until later. Anyway...

****

*Deep dramatic anouncer voice* Why is Zenaku after Kia? Who is this mysterious 'Ritsu', who seemed to be involved with this brawl? And why the hell is Zenaku at Kia's school? These questions will be answered during the story. So, please, if you would. Reveiw and comment!

Thanks!

EVIL GummyBear LOVE~


	15. Damn Zenaku

****************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************

Alrighty! I liked the last chapter. It was quite long, don't you think? Anyway, there's something that I want to bring up. For the stories that I've read so far, I've always read about Takahiro not really excepting Misaki and Usagi's relationship. Doesn't that make him kinda look like a homophobe? I mean, I don't know if it's because his little brother is with his best friend who is the same age as him or something. But, he would probably be shocked and not accept a relationship Misaki would have with some other guy. I don't know. I just wanted to bring that up...

Ayase (From No Money!): Hi, Laura-san!

Me: Ayase? What are you doing here? You're not in this story.

Ayase: I know, I'm just excited about the story you're thinking about writing that involves me.

Me: Oh, yeah. You see, my littles readers. I've been having this idea of writing a No Money! story. It's been in my head for like a week now and I was wondering if you, the readers, would tell me if I should write it. Please tell me if you want me to!

Ayase: It would mean alot to Laura-san!

Me: Yes. Yes it would. Sorry this little 'A/N spoof' didn't include the Junjou Romantica characters. they-

Misaki: Sorry I'm late, Laura-chan! I had to- *Eyes wide as he sees Ayase* W-what's he doing here!

Me: Ah, relax, Misaki. He's only here to tell the people about my new story.

Misaki: You mean... replace me!

Me: No of course not!

Misaki: Then, why is he telling them and not me?

Me: Well, he _is _the main character of the new story. Besides, you weren't here.

Misaki: That's not my fault! Usagi-san, he... he...*Shivers at the thought* It wasn't m-my fault.

Me: It's not a big deal, Misaki...

Misaki: It is to me! Now, I must fight _him. *_Points at Ayase who is kind of enjoying this conversation/argument in amusment*

Me: Why, exacly?

Misaki: I just DO! *Tackles Ayase*

Me: Uke Brawl! Poor Ayase... Ooo, that's ganna leave a mark...

* * *

I can't beleive this. He is here. At school. The one place I though he couldn't do anything. Damn, that guy got smart... How did he know I went to school, anyway? Or maybe he didn't, and just want to go to school himself... Psh, not! He's not a school kind of person. Well, he did get into M University, so I guess he is kinda smart. Ah, damnit!

****************************************************************************************************************

"Do you know him, Kia-san?" Misaki suddenlt asked. He must have heard me whisper his name when Hiroki did.

"Umm... uhh, well... sorta." I responded. I looked over to Zenaku, who was smirking at me evily. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I stood up from my seat angirly, but no one really noticed. Except for Misaki, but he didn't say anything.

Zenaku was the type of person to ruin some one. He was the Angel of Discord, after all. Well, I don't know if he can be called that anymore. That was the angel name Nana had given him at birth. I guess he's just known as Zenaku now.

I glared some more until I had to stop because my face got a cramp. Probably from squinting so much. I sat back down, not want to make a scene. I crossed my arms and sunk into my seat.

"Alright, brat. Sit where ever and KEEP QUIET!" Yelled Hiroki as he pushed Zenaku away. Of course, Zenaku would pick the seat next to me. Damn him. As soon as he sat down, he started to talk to me.

"What is up with that teacher? He yelled so loud, I think I broke an eardrum." I tried my best to ignore him, but he just kept talking to me. Even after Hiroki started his lesson. "You seemed surprised when I came in the door. Did you not expect this? Of course not. It's because I knew you weren't expecting me to attend the same college as you just to get to know your 'mission' alittle more."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that, I doubt you'll even get close."

"I'm pretty smart, ya'know. I did figure out you enrolled in this school, and I'm here now too. Call it fate."

"It's not fate. It's called interigating. You figured out I attended this school so you could just piss me off. You don't even like school. Not even in Heaven. You used to slack off and screw with everybody. Why do you think you got the name 'Angel of Discord'. It's because the only thing you knew how to do was cause destruction."I whispered.

"I guess you're right. But-" Bonk! There was a sudden loud noise and everyone was quiet. Zenaku sit wie-eyed, not exacly knowing what just happened and why he felt sudden pain in his forhead, while a big red mark of a Literature book lays on his face.

"Did I not say 'KEEP QUIET!'? I mean it, brat! Shut it while I'm teaching!" Hiroki yelled, still in the postition from throwing the book; left arm bent, right arm straight out, and legs slightly bent. Zenaku didn't say anything, so Hiroki went back to teaching.

I looked in the corner of my eye to see Zenaku still wide-eyed and in shock. A saticfied smirk set upon my lips. "You just felt the rath of Kamijou-sensei," I paused and looked over to him. "get used to it." I whipsered, looking back straight ahead, a smirk still on my face as I listened to Hiroki.

* * *

After class, Zenaku was finally back to normal with all the color from his face came back. He was out first, thank God. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want him to talk to me. I just wanted to... get away from him.

"Hey Kia-san," Misaki called from behind me. "Are you OK? You seemed alittle angry or fustrated when that new guy came in. Did something happen between you two?" Misaki asked, obviously concerened.

_You have no idea, Misaki..._

I sighed and smiled. "Yeah, everthings fine, Misaki. He's just someone I know. We're not the best of friends, ya'know?" Misaki nodded and patted me on the shoulder, and left to his next class.

I gathered up my stuff, and waved good-bye to Hiroki. I left out the classroom, only to see the one person I didn't want to see, leaning on the wall across the class room with his hands in his pockets.

I groaned in annoyance and tried to to ignore him by walking to my next class, only for him to follow me. I glared at him. "Don't you have a class to go to?" I asked, obviously even more annoyed.

"I do. My class just happens to be this way." He said, matter-a-factly. I rolled my eyes and walked faster, but he caught up. "Are you trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt." He said, his hand on his heart.

"Yes, I am. Now go away." I said, bluntly.

"I can't," He said.

"And why not?"

"This is my class too." He said as I reached Miyagi's classroom.

"You've _got _to be _kidding _me."

" 'Fraid not, Kia. Actally, I'm not afraid. It just so happens that we have _all _our classes together. Isn't that great!" He said, excitedly.

_Oh. My. God. Please, don't let this be happening. Please, if you love me, Nana, don't let this happen to me! Please! PLEASE!_

I stood there for a moment, taking all this horrible information in. "How exacly did you get that to happen?" I asked curiously.

"I have my ways..." That's all he said until he slipped into the classroom, receiving the same warm, happy greeting my Miyagi as I got on my first day. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Who knows what 'I have my ways,' means. He probably threatened the Dean or something to put him in._

I sighed again, until eventually walking into the classroom as it started. I looked for Zenaku, who was sitting near Shinobu.

_Damnit! How the heck does he do that! It's like he know what I do here in school. _

I groaned in annoyance quietly again and headed to my seat.

"Aww, I didn't know you wanted to sit by me. So nice," Zenaku said from behind me, leaning by my ear.

"Don't flatter yourself, Zenaku. This just happens to be my seat. If I had a choice, I would be as far away from you as possible. Trust me." I said, slidding down in my seat and I started to listen to Miyagi. I looked to my side, and could see Shinobu texting. Being alitte nose, I looked over to see who it was he was texting to. His phone read:

_Inbox:_

_Text message from- Misaki._

Ah, so he knows Misaki. That's cool. Being even more nosey, I looked at their texts. They read:

_*Misaki: did u c tht new guy at skool 2day?_

_Shinobu: wait- lite blonde hair, black clothes, cute butt?_

_Misaki: thts the 1. he cute, aint he?_

_Shinobu: totally. not as cute as Miyagi tho. Miyagi has much a cuter butt. ^.-_

_Misaki: i wouldnt kno tht... ._._

_Shinobu: you got tht rite! If I ever catch u lookin, i will slit ur throat!_

_Misaki: relax, relax. i got my own cute butt to look at. u dont have 2 worry..._

Wow, that conversation was interesting. I never knew Misaki would even say that. Both about Akihiko having a cute butt and him saying another guy was hot. Hmmm, what else does this guy hide? Ah, well.

I looked back up at Miyagi who was sitting at his desk, drinking coffee. I look around the room, seeing everyone writing something.

_Uh, oh. I was too preoccupied on eaves-dropping, I wasn't paying attention to what we're supposed to do. Crap..._

I slapped my forehead and sighed. It's probably just notes... Ah, well...

* * *

I was right! It was just notes for an oncoming tests. I guess it was kind of important, but I could always get them from someone in the class. The rest of the day went by pretty face.

The strange thing was, Zenaku was following me home. He walked only 2 feet behind me as I walked home. I sighed, rolled y eyes anoyed, and then turned around to face him. "What do you want?"

"I need a place to stay..."

"Good for you?"

"I'm going to stay with you, kay?"

"Like hell you are!"

"Such lanuage. Some angel you are..."

"No."

"Oh, come on! Just this one thing!"

_He's kidding, right?_

"Zenaku, you kidnap me, you threated to destroy me and to screw up my mission, and you want _me _to let _you _stay at my home? Psh, get outta' here, Zenaku." I put my key in the door and unlocked in, immeadiatly shutting the door behind me.

"~?" He whined. Yestersday, when he kidnapped me, he was much more... how should I say, manly. Now he's acting like some year old. Damn bi-polar freak...

"No." I said bluntly. When I turned around I gasped. There was Zenaku, sitting on my couch, getting comfortable. "Damn teleporting..." I mumbled. "Zenaku, no. You can't expect me to let you stay here after what you've done and said to me." Too late. He was already getting in a laying down position, eventually falling asleep.

"One night... one night is all I give him..." I gritted through my teeth as I angirly set my keys down on the counted and stormed up stairs to my room.

* * *

**There it is, my readers, and hopefully reveiwers! If you like it, you know what to do. If you don't... still reveiw. I need to know what you think!**

***This is Misaki and Shinobu's text lanuage in a way you can maybe understand:**

**_Misaki: Did you see that new guy at school today?_**

**_Shinobu: Wait- light blonde hair, black clothes, cute butt?_**

**_Misaki: Thtas the 1. He cute, ain't he?_**

**_Shinobu: Totally. Not as cute as Miyagi, though. Miyagi has much a cuter butt. ^.-_**

**_Misaki: I wouldn't know that... ._._**

**_Shinobu: You got that right! If I ever catch you lookin', I will slit your throat!_**

**_Misaki: Relax, relax. I got my own cute butt to look at. You dont have to worry...*_**

**OK! Once again, please reveiw!**

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	16. A Chapter that's not Really a Chapter

****

Time for a new chapter! Yay! OK, by the way, this chapter was written on August 15th, but since my cable is out, I can only have started to write this on my Wordpad. You see, something went wrong with Comcast, so now I have to wait like 4 days until a guy can come over here and fix this little situation. Wait, little? This is HUGE! No TV, computer, or phone for almost a week! Oh, the horror! Annnyway~, so this chapter is out on like, the what? The 19th? Probably. If not, I'm sorry. So, that is my excuse this time! It's reasonable, right? Oh, one more thing! In like, chapter... 5, I think. I dunno, close to that, is Kia-san writing a letter to her friend in heaven. I read over it that she wrote about the Angel of Discord's name being 'Dexter', but I forgot I even mentioned it in a chapter. So, I went to google and saw Zenaku, which means evil. So, I went with that. OK, all cleared up!

Misaki: Hey... I almost forgot. What happened acouple days ago. I don't remember _anything._

Me: . . What are saying, dear Misaki?

Misaki: I'm saying, why don't I remember what happened a few days ago? I remember yesterday, but not before that. Why?

Me: Ummm... I don't know... I'm not a docter, sheesh.

Misaki: You know know what happened, don't you? Tell me!

Me: I have no idea what you're talking about. Heh...

Misaki: Yes you do! I know you do! I can hear it in your voice!

Me: . . Oh! Look at the time! It's time to start the chapter! Sorry, Misaki!

Misaki: Wait, what! How- *Story starts*

* * *

I couldn't beleive I actually let Zenaku stay here with me. I guess I didn't have a choice. He'd probably just pop up around the house anyway. I sighed while I poured my self some apple-juice. Yes, apple-juice. I set the container down and started to sip my juice, when I see Zenaku through the end of my glass. It looked like he was waiting for something. Curious, and annoyed at the same time, I asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Waiting," He responded.

"... For what, exacly?"

"The juice," He said, looking down at the container I had not yet put away. I gave him a weird look, but then just passed the juice to him. I don't see why he couldn't have just grabbed it. Lazy, much? "Aren't you ganna' pour it?"

"Why would I do that? You have arms, don't you?"

"Well, I _am _the guest in your household." He said, sounding as if he was a kind. I looked at him like he was retarded, which he most likely was, but then just shook my head.

"Zenaku, are lucky enough to even be able to _live _here, let alone drink and eat my food. Now, I know it's because you can just 'pop' up in here, but beleieve me, I could have called the cops anytime yesterday night. You can take care of yourself." I said, finishing up the apple juice, putting it in the sink, and leaving out the door for school. "Better not be late, Zenaku. You don't want another Literature book landing on your forhead... again." I said, smirking as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

At school, everything was same old, same old. I met up with Misaki as usual by the school's gate. I saw Akihiko, too. He didn't say much to me. He didn't really even look at me. Ah, I wouldn't blame the poor man. He's probably still embarrised. Nothing really to be embarrised about. It is Akihiko, ya'know.

Just then, something crossed my mind. "Hey, Misaki." I looked to the side of me that Misaki was.

"Yeah, Kia-san?"

"You remember that day at the toy store. You were buying a bear of some sort." Misaki looked at me confused for a second, but then nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Who was that for, again?"

"Usagi-san."

"Oh, yeah? What did he win?"

"He won an award for one of his books."

(A/N- OK, I know what your thinking. There is a name for the award, but I forgot how to spell it. I know it starts with like, an N or a K, or something. Why don't I look it up? Well, like I said before, my internet is down, so I'm out of luck.)

"Akihiko-san is a writer? Hmm, news to me." I said, looking back to straight ahead.

"You didn't know? Most people do. Mostly girls, though." Misaki said and I shook my head.

"Nope. So what kind of books does he write?"

"Regular ones, and... uhh..."

"What? What other ones?" I asked, this time looking at a very red Misaki. "Misaki? Misaki? Are you running a fever? You're like, reaalllly red." Misaki ppped out of his little bubble and then looked at me.

"Aha, sorry, Kia-san. He also writes... *Mumble, mumble, mumble*"

"Eh? I'm sorry, Misaki. I couldn't hear you. What ya' say?"

"He writes... *Mumble, mumble, mumble*"

"Misaki!"

"He writes BL novels! Sheesh, woman!"

"You coulda just said that..."

"It's embarrising! He even puts me in it!" Misaki whispered the last part.

"Oh, really? Hah, I gotta read that."

"No! You can't,"

"And why not?"

"Because... because... because I don't want you to!"

"Very good reason, Misaki," I said sarcastically. I sighed. "Fine, I won't read it. I don't really read BL anyway. To me, it degrades yaoi as simply entertainment. I don't see why they have to put it in a different catagory. It's not any different than regular novels. To me, anyway." In the corner of my eye, I see Misaki with sparkling eyes. I stop and look at him weirdly. "What are you-"

"Finally!" He inturrupted me, "A friend who doesn't like yaoi! I've been waiting for someone like you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Misaki, back the train up. I never said I didn't _like _yaoi. I just said that I don't like _reading _it. It's better if it's real, not just printed in a soft cover book."

"Ah, I get it," Misaki's eyes went back to normal. "Well, at least you're not a crazy fangirl like the rest of them. One time, when me and Usagi-san were out in public-"

"On a date." I corrected him.

"No! Me and Usagi-san _do not _go on _dates._ Well, there was this one time, but then Isaka-san ruined the whole thing. It didn't count... Anyway! So, we were out, and then out of no where, this crazy fan-girl came running up to us, yelling, 'YAOI RULES!' and then 'eeped' and ran away. It was... pretty awkward. Everybody was staring." Misaki explained the rest of his little 'story' and I tried my best not to laugh. But, it was so funny, I couldn't help myself. "It wasn't funny! I was so embarrised!"

"How do you know she was talking about you two?"

"She showed us acouple pictured of us... err... together in several 'intimate' ways. Crazy stalker fan-girl..."

"Ah, I see. Well, that must have sucked. It was funny, but it must have sucked."

"Yep..."

(A/N- OK, I know that conversation was _pointless, _but I was bored and couldn't really figure out what to write exacly.)

In Hiroki's class, we didn't really have much to do. Shocking, I know. So, we just wrote some notes down that Hiroki told us and then just sat there quietly. It gave me time to think.

__

OK. So, what exacly is my plan now. Let's go down the list. Misaki definatly is my friend. Also Shinobu. Nowaki and Akihiko I can now say yes. Miyagi seems like it also. So, now I just have to work with Hiroki now. But, what to do, what to do...? I could... stay after school with him again? No, that was kind of a fail. Besides, that was probably the last time he would be doing that. Well, he does stay in his office after school to grade papers, I could go to him and talk to him? Maybe. I could stalk him home and make him talk? Haha, no. Ugh, this is hard... I guess I could deal with the others until I figure something out. Maybe work on Akihiko or Miyagi alittle more.

I guess I was in my thoughts for awhile, because when I came back to reality, everyone was getting up from their seats and walking out the door. I looked around to make sure no one was starring at me weirdly. Good, no one. I got up slowly and looked to my side. Misaki was already gone. Figures. He nmever waits for me...

* * *

After school was as normal as ever. I gave Misaki a lecture about waiting for me and not just zooming off like a bomb is going to go off in five seconds. He blushed and apologized like ten... hundred-million times. Of course, he never knows when I'm kidding, so I have to explain to him that I was joking and that I wouldn't want him to be late anyway. Then, he would blush and apologize even _more, _which just made me laugh. I gave him a hig good-bye, waved to Akihiko, and started to walk home.

Zenaku was late to school today. He got pelted with chalk. I warned him, didn't I? I mostly ignored him the whole day, which I will be doing the whole time he will be there. At least try. Zenaku took the easy way, and just 'popped' home, appeared sleeping on the couch when I came home, snuggling a teady-bear. Wait, teddy-bear? Since when did he sleep with a teddy-bear? Some evil angel he is...

He's too bi-polar. When I see him he's all sarcastic and devious. Then he's all wicked and pissy and mad. _Then_, he acts like some lost puppy, wanting to live in my apartment, who sleeps with a teddy-bear. I guess I never really knew the guy after all. Not like I want to now. He's pissed me off to much.

I put my keys down, stare at the scene before me, just to get a good look, and then go to my kitchen. Feeling devious, I get my digital camera. Oh, yeah. Guess what's ganna' happen. *Flash* I took a pic of Zenaku and his wittle teddy-bear. I won't show it to anyone. It's just for my own enjoyment. For now, that is...

I went upstairs to my room, changed into my angel pajamas, and tucked into my bed. And no, my 'angel pajamas' are not pajamas that angels wear. They are pajamams that have little wings all over them.

* * *

**... OK, I have no idea what this chapter was about. It was kind of like a parody chapter. There wasn't really any real meaning to this chapter. Anyway, I do need some help though. I need ideas on what to do with Hiroki. How can Kia-san 'befriend' that demon from hell. Hah, just kidding. Hiroki is awesome. But seriously. Ideas please!**

Thanks!

EVIL GummerBear LOVE~

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	17. Sleepover at Akihiko's

************************

Hey! **I got some awesome ideas by... 2 people. -_-" Ah, well. At least they're good, so two is all I really need! I got one from The Artistic Dragon and one from NowakiStar. So, thank you! Artistic Dragon, I decided to use yours ion this chapter with Romantica cuz the one from NowakiStar could only be used in Egoist. But, it's Ok! Your idea works for both. Anyway~, I was bored and didn't have anyother stories to read, so I'm ganna write. Yeah, all the stories I normally read is Junjo Romantica, Loveless, Gravitation, and sometimes Okane no Gai. I used to read regular stories like InuYasha and stuff like that, but I just got hooked on Yaoi. Ok, on with the story!**

********

Hiroki: Not that I really care, or anything, but when am I ganna' be in this story more? I mean, I've been in like, 3 chapters?

Me: Learn how to count, Hiroki.

Hiroki: I know how to count, you brat! I'm serious!

Me: *Sigh* Ah, don't worry, Hiroki. You are definatly going to be in the next one. I promise. I just got an idea that doesn't involve you yet. Understand?

Hiroki: Tch, yeah, whatever.

Nowaki: *Comes up from behind Hiroki* Aww, Hiro-san! Give Laura-san some time! She's doing the best she can!

Hiroki: Whoooah! Nowaki! When'd you get here? You scared the shit outta' me!

Nowaki: Aw, sorry, Hiro-san!

Shinobu: Hey, where am I. Oh, I remember this room. It's then room I'M NEVER IN!

Me: Shinobu! What a pleasent surprise! What are you doing here?

Shinobu: Well, it was dark and I just found the doorknob and came in. It seems that your working though...

Me: Hai...

Shinobu: By the way, why am I never a main character in a chapter? I've had like, what? 2?

Hiroki: That's what I was saying!

Me: Oh, give it arest, Hiroki!

Miyagi: Ah, Shinobui-chin. There you are.

********

Me: Miyagi? Wow, this room is getting crowded.

Usagi-san: Oh, come on Misaki! I was just playing!

Misaki: No! I told you not to touch me- *Looks around room to see many people and blushes*

****************

Me: Well, now that we're all here... Gah, this many people doesn't even need to be here. How did everybody find this room anyway? This is like, a whole studio.

_

* * *

_

When I woke up this morning, I realized that I could not live with... him. I mean, he expects me to clean up after him, cook his food, and even do work for him. That is most definatly not happening. So what if he's a guest. No. He's not even a guest. He's more like and unwanted visitor who just happened to barge in here without permission cause he didn't have anywhere to stay. Well, you know what I say to that? Tough shit! Of course, that wouldn't be able to do anything.

I sighed and relexed into my kitchen chair. Zenaku wasn't up yet, which I was thankful for. I was sitting there, thinking about what to do with that lazy bum freeloader. I could try to kick him out again. Call the police this time. Make sure he stays away. Tch, like that would work. I could stay stay somewhere else. Like hell I'll do that! This is my freaking house! Why should I be the one to move out. He should be in some crappy motel somewhere, not me.

Well, I guess those weren't all the objects. I've made alotta' friends and school, I'm sure atleast one of them wouldn't mind me staying, right? I shouldn't be having to think about this at all. It sometimes surprises me how useless Zenaku is. This reminds me of somebody. Some 29 year old BL writer who owns an unusual amount of stuffed teddy-bears? Ring a bell?

Misaki told me that Akihiko can't do anything by himself. That's why he needs Misaki. I mean, other than his forever love for him, of course. Misaki told me that Akihiko can't cook for crap or tell heat-resistant cups from non-resistant. Well, they do look the same, I'll give you that. But, maybe Akihiko normally goes out for coffee in the morning? I mean, before he met Misaki.

Wait. What about before he met Misaki? He was still alive, right? Maybe it was Misaki's brother. Misaki told me he used to be inlove with his older brother. That made me confused at first. And sort of disgusted. Not at Misaki. But at Akihiko. What is that all about? Now that 'Takahiro' is getting married, he must move on to the person most like him? Misaki. He said that he thought the same thing. But, Akihiko proved to him that it wasn't like that at all.

I smiled at Misaki as we walked and talked into school. When he was talking to me about Akihiko and his first love, he seemed abit sad. Especially because it was his own brother that was so oblivious to the thought of Akihiko actually loving him. Misaki walways said he was alittle bit of an airhead.

"Alittle bit? The man couldn't realize another man was inlove with him for how many years?"

"Ten." Misaki said quietly.

"Ten years! Your brother is a hot-air balloon to me." I said, looking at Misaki who was secretly trying not to laugh. So far, he's failing.

"Oh, come on! That's my brother your talking about."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," I apologize.

"It's OK. It's kinda true anyway."

"Kinda?"

"Hey," Misaki warmed me playfully. I just smiled and walked the rest of the way to class.

* * *

Almost towards the end of class, Hiroki had to get some extra coppies of the paper we're supposed to be doing, and even though he yelled and us not to, it gave us some time to talk without being pelted with numerous amounts of school supplies

This is my chance. Misaki is the only one that I reallly talk to in this class, so he'll be my first choice to help me.

"Hey, Misaki," I said as he looked at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well, you see. You know that Zenaku guy that came into class 2 days ago?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, we kind of know eachother and are not too fond of eachother,"

"Yeah...?"

"And, well, he's kind of living with me now."

"He's living with you?"

"Yeah, but you see, I can't really get him to leave, and I really don't want to live with him, so I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"If I could, maybe, I don't know, stay a few days with you and Akihiko-san? Please? I promise I'll help you with food and cleaning! Come one, that apartment is HUGE. Pleeeeesssee~?" I'm begging my ass off. Atleast think about it.

"I'm not sure, Kia-san. I mean, you and Usagi-san aren't the best of friends, and he probably still doesn't want to see you after the whole apologizing thing."

"But it will give me the chance to talk to him more! It will give us more time to get to know eachother. Sure, Akihiko-san probably isn't the one to talk about his personal stuff, but-"

"Trust me, he isn't. I've tried numerous times," Misaki inturrupted me.

"But, it won't be like that! I swear. I'll just kind of do what you do. Well, not do what you do with him, but what you normally do." It's fun to see Misaki blush. "? I will never ask you for anything ever again! Oh, pretty please with a cherry on top."

Misaki sighed and then sank into his seat. "Fine, Kia-san. You can stay with me and Usagi-san for acouple days. But, it's going to take a miracle to get Usagi-san to agree."

"Ah, don't worry Misaki. I have it all figured out." Hah, I lied. I have no idea what I'm ganna say to him. Wow, for an angel, I surely lie alot. Ah, well.

"If you say so," Misaki said, still unsure.

When Hiroki came back into the classroom, he caught several students chattering away and picked up the nearest object and chucked it at them. Unfortuantly, one of them wasn't Zenaku. Now that I look around the classroom, Zenaku was nowhere in sight. Oh, yeah. He did tell me that he had some more important things to do that listen to a teacher that yells to loud and throws things at his studnets. Whatever, I wasn't really listening to him anyway. Not that I ever do listen to him.

* * *

After school, me and Misaki agreed to wait for Akihiko to get here and then explain our plan. Of course, I am going to have to be very smoooth and slick to get that prune to agree. Misaki would probably just be standing there, nodding his head, maybe blushing alittle. Of course, I don't mind. I probably do all the talking anyway.

"Here he is," Misaki notified me as the red sports car rode into veiw. I took in a deep breath and walked to the now parked car across from stepped out of his fantsy car and designer sunglasses and suit on. I looked up and the well-dressed man as some girls started to giggles at at the author.

"Misaki. In the car." Akihiko demanded.

"Umm, before I go, uhh,I have something I want to ask you," Misaki started for me.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see. Kia-san sort of needs somewhere to stay for... certain reasons, and I was wondering if she could stay for acouple nights?"

"Absolutely no-" Akihiko started but was cut off by me.

"Now, before you say anything, hear me out. I'll only be staying for a few days and I promise to stay out of your hair. I will even help Misaki with the cleaning and cooking. And I won't even disturb you and Misaki when you guys are doing... well you know. It," I paused just to look at Misaki blush. From all that I promised, Akihiko still didn't look like he was going to say yes. So, I had to risk poor little Misaki in the whole thing. "AND when you get home, Misaki promised to do anything you want with him." This caught Akikhiko's attention as he looked at Misaki.

"Wha-!" Misaki yelled, but was cut off by my hand covering his mouth.

"So, what do you say? Please~?" I said, trying to keep Misaki down as he struggled out of my grip.

"Hmm..." Akihiko said, thinking of what to do. "Fine. Only because Misaki wants you to."

Psh. 'Only because Misaki want you to.' What kinda fool does he take me for. I saw his eyes as I said the last part...

"Great! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, jumping up and down like a puppy that was just bought, still holding Misaki. I let go of Misaki, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into the back seat with me. Akihiko probably wanted him upfront, but too bad! I'm too excited. As Akihiko got into the car, I said, "OK, before we go, we have to stop by my house and pick up some stuff. OK?" A quick 'whatever' and we were off.

**************__******

_

* * *

_

****

Ok, so I lied. Again. Next chapter we will be continuing from when we are at Kia's house. Sorry, Hiroki. ._. Anyway! Please reveiw and rate if you please! It really helps me update sooner.

****

Thanks!

********************

EVIL GummyBear LOVE~!


	18. Random? Very

************************************************

OMG. I have school tomarrow! Noooo~! I don't wanna' go tos school! Wah! Well, I guess I have to. This is my last day of freedom. Other than the weekends. I guess I'm glad cuz it's the middle of the week, so the weekend will be coming soon. Plus, the first few weeks are like, to get used to the new year and crap like that. Anyway~, once again, I got bored, so I decided to write. Be happy! ^^

************************************************************************

Hiroki: You. Liar.

Me: Uh-oh. I'm sorry, Hiroki. I was going to put you in this chapter, but I couldn't cuz we're going to be at Akihiko's house. You'll be in the next one. I promise to my deceased brother. *Holds up right hand* Wait, is it the left or right?

Hiroki: A-Akihiko's? Why are you going there?

Me: Well, that's where this chapter takes place, so far. So, if you wouldn't mind, I beleive I should get started on this chapter before my readers go insane.

Hiroki: *Mummbles* Tch, what readers?

Me: -Gasp- I can't beleive you said that! That... *Sniffle* was so... mean!

Hiroki: Oh, suck it up. You should be used to it by now.

Me: *More gasps* OH. EMM. GEE! You really are heartless, aren't you! That's it! You're not going to be in this story anymore!

Hiroki: Hah, you have to put me in. I am one of the main characters, you know.

Me: Gch... tch- Gah! Sadly, you're right!

Hiroki: *Victory smirk*

* * *

-At Kia's apartment/condo-

I told Misaki to stay and wait for me to get my stuff, but he wouldn't listen. And of course, Akihiko being his overprotective self, decided to follow him behind. I sighed and just let them help.

I put the key in the door and opened if, trying to be as quiet as possible. I guessed that Zenaku was probably sleeping due to all the work he was given from Hiroki for mission school, plus being hit with so many objests.

It's not like I cared if he woke up because I was being noisy, I just didn't want him to bug me about leaving. He is still useless by himself, of course. My quietness didn't work, because I saw Zenaku rubbing his eyes in his P.J pants. Oh, gosh. He doesn't have a shirt on. Ugh.

"What are you doing?" He asks sleepily. Zenaku starts to climb down the staircase, crossing his arms once he reaches where I stood.

"Since you're living here, and I obviously dislike you at the moment, I am going to be spending some time over at my friend Misaki's house." I say, gathering up a few things that were already laying around.

"What! Why do you think I came here in the first place? I knew you would do everything." Zenaku whinned. Sheesh, this guy really was useless. I sighed and started to move around the apartment more.

"Yeah, well, now you have to fend for youself. You're lucky I'm even letting you stay here while I'm gone," Zneaku pounted as he kept his arms crossed. Gosh, he was just like a little kid, upset that he can't get a candybar.

"Fine..." He finally said, that pout still played on his face.

"Get a shirt on, will you? Sheesh," I said, throwing him a random shirt of his and sighed again. "OK, since you're staying here, I want to expect my apartment to look exacly like this when I come back. I don't want any messes. But, if you do make something firty, you are to clean in right away. You understand?" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Gosh, you sound like my mother." He said, sitting down on my red sofa.

"Hah, I appariently, sound like everyone's mother**.(1)"**I said, staring at him directly, a hint of glaring. Zenaku rolled his eyes again and waved me off the subject. I went upstairs to gather some of my clothes. At the top of the stairs, I turned my head and warned him, "Do NOT talk to either Misaki or Akihko-san. You got that?" Only to be waved off again. I rolled my eyes which turned into a glare and went into my room.

**-Zenaku's POV-**

I sit around, looking rather bored, I can tell. I glance around the room when my eyes land on the pair across the room, near the door. I smirk to myself, wondering who these people are.

_Hmm, I'm guessing these two are part of Kia's mission. They have to be. I mean, just look at them. All close together and things. Defo yaoi. Well, unless she made yaoi friends that are not part of her mission. Ah, hell with it. I'm going for it_.

"So, 'Misaki'," I say, getting both him and Akihiko's attention. "How long have you know Kia? Are you guys good friends?" Misaki looked up at Akihiko, who seemed to be glaring at me. Hah, jealousy.

"U-umm, about a month. I met her at school," He responded and I nodded.

"Word of advice," I say, eyes filled with evil and mind filled with coneiving thoughts. "You probably shouldn't get any closer to Kia."

"W-what? Why?" Misaki asks, truely curious at why I say this.

_Heh, perfect._

"She's just using you. As she does everyone. She may be nice to you for the time being, but everything will turn around 180 degrees once she gets what she wants. God knows what that is, though**.(2)**"I say, stretching the word 'God' as a hint of some sort.

"Kia-san would never be like that. She is always so nice to me. Sure, she messes with me alot, but she's still a good friend." Misaki finishes, looking proud to say that she's good. I roll my eyes once again and sigh.

"Whatever you say, Misaki," I say, narrowing my eyes and a sly smirk appearing across my face. "I'm just trying to help you, of course. I've known her way longer that you have. I think I know alittle bit of what I'm talking about. I'm sure all she will do is cause you and your... tch, love sorrow and sadness."

Misaki glared at me, although it wasn't very intimitading, and was about to respond, when Kia's voice reached my ears. "I could have sworn I told you not to talk to Misaki or Akihiko, didn't I?" Kia strode down the steps of her apartment's stairs with a suitcase as she stood beside Misaki. Akihiko was still really glaring at me, not really saying anything. He pulled Misaki closer to his chest.

"Ah, Kia. You don't have to be so uptight. I was just having alittle conversation with little Misaki over there," I said, pointing my head towards Misaki and his Akihiko. Kia still had her glare on, alittle snarl too.

"It doesn't matter what you were doing or saying, I told you not to speak to any of them. You do not know them, you do not have the right."

"Last time I checked, it's not against the law to speak to another human being." Kia walked closer to me and whispered quietly so neither Akihiko or Misaki could hear her.

"Last time I checked, you're not even close to a human being, Zenaku," Kia got up, and I just looked at her with an amused expression on my face. "Come on. We're leaving." She said, sort of annoyed and pissy at the same time. I mentally laughed, but a smirk physically was on my lips. Kia opened the door of her apartment, but before they all left, I called out to Misaki,

"Think about what I said, Misaki. Only bad things will come out of this." And then walked upstairs to my room, but before I walked in, I looked back over my shoulder to see Misaki being dragged out by Kia, looking at me with an innocent confused expression.

__________

_Hmm, he reminds me of Ritsu... Tch, I must be tired. 2 down, 4 to go._

* * *

**-Normal POV/ Kia's POV-**

As we sat in the red sports car, no one really said anything. It was all silence. Misaki sat upfront with Akihiko, while I sat in back, just looking out the window.

_I heard Zenaku talking to Misaki, but I couldn't make out the words he was saying to him. I knew I should have ran down those stairs to stop them, but I didn't think it would be anything bad. When we were leaving, I heard Zenaku yell out to Misaki to think about what he had said, and that only bad things would come out of this. But, the question is, what 'bag things'. Him and AKihiko's relationship? Our relationship? Whatever he said, got Misaki really concerened, as I can see. When we get to Akihiko's apartment, I have to know what happened..._

As it was from the beginning, the rest of the ride was complete silence, except the unsteady breathings of Misaki. He must be more worried than I though. When I found out what Zenaku said to make Misaki worry so much, I swear, I will beat the living daylight out of that man. He won't be able to use that amused smirk anymore.

* * *

We arrived at Akihiko's around 7:45p.m. I got out of the car and went to Misaki's side, who still looked nervous and worried, but was trying to hide it. But, it wasn't really working.

Akihiko unlocked his door with his combination and hung his coat on the coat rack by the phone. Misaki and I did the same. I sighed and stretched, placing myself on the seat of the light pink couch. What an unusual color for a couch. Heh, pink... On the other hand, mine is red, so I guess I can't say much. I get up, although I just sat down, and walked to Akihiko's kitchen.

"It might be too late, Misaki," I said, making Misaki look up. "for dinner, but I'm rather hungy, so let's make a snack, ne?" Misaki smiled warmly at me and nodded his head.

"Misaki, I'm going out to buy cigerettes. I'll be back in 15 minutes." Akihiko said, reaching for his coat of the rack, and leaving out the door while Misaki responds with a quiet 'OK'.

"15 minutes? Hmm, gives us time to cook. Oh, and I want you to try something on," A this, Misaki looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Try what on, exacly?" He asked, alittle nervous.

"Oh, just something for Akihiko. I thought it would look adorable on you, and guessed that Akihiko would love it." Misaki's eyes turned from curious, to curious and suspicious. "We'll look at it after we get our snacks."

"Umm, OK..."

______

**-Misaki's POV-**

Oh, God. What is Kia-san ganna' make me wear? She said that Usagi-san would enjoy it, which only means it's some odd costume. Aw, crap. Usagi-san already has a closet full of sexy (to Akihiko, that is. To Miski, their just weird and disturbing) nurse costumes, maid outfits, and he even has a kitty costume.

____

_What ever this is, it can't be good..._

Kia-san and I fixed up some sweet treats in the kitchen, and ate some of them before she decided it was time to try on whatever horrific outfit she wanted me to wear. Well, I guess I shouldn't be so pesamistic about it. It might be something I would enjoy. Tch, what am I kidding. This is going to be humilating.

We ran up the stairs, (actually, Kia-san kinda ran up the stairs by herself, holding my hand while draggin me up with her) and ran into my room. I didn't say anything. I kninda just stood there, waiting to see what the heck this outfit looked like.

"Kia-san, what exacly-" I was inturrupted by Kia-san yelling, 'Got it!' as she pulled something that looked small and pink. She stood up and turned around, giving me full veiw of my death suit.

____

_What... the hell... IS THAT!_

___

* * *

_

**-Akihiko's POV-**

____

_I left Misaki with that girl. Yes, 'that girl'. I still don't trust her. She says she isn't trying anything, but after what that boy said, I just didn't know. Although I left for cigerettes, I already had a full pack in my pocket. I wanted to get out for a while. I didn't want to leave Misaki, but I just wanted to think to myself._

I sighed long and hard. I was just driving around, pretty much.

_When I got home, I am going to take Miskai away from that girl, I'm going to-_

________

My thoughts were inturrupted by the sound of a car honking from behind me. The light was blue, but I was too distracted in my thoughts. I sighed again ans turned the corner, quickly flicking off the prick behind me. Couldn't he see I was deep in thought. Well, I guess that's not such a good idea to do on a busy street road. Ah, well.

____________________

I pulled over to the side of the road, not to far from my home. I just sat there for a few minutes. I pulled out a cigerrete from my pocket, lit it up, and took a drag.

_Right now, my Misaki was in the clutches of that girl. Their probably giggling and laughing, while that girl is waiting for the perfect time to attack him. Tch, am I being paranoid? Ah, hell with it. Misaki! I'm coming!_

With that, Akihiko drove at lightening speed to get home.

**A/N: OMGeth. I absolutely SUCK at being Akihiko. I just don't know him enough, and for that, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**-Normal POV/Kia's POV-**

I showed Misaki the little costume I had in my suitcase. His face looked horrified. I almost laughed. No, this wasn't a joke. I wasn't trying to humilate him. I thought it would be cute on him. Besides I know Akihiko would enjoy it very much.

Misaki gaped. "I hope that's not it,"

"No, it's not. I just wanted to show you this while looking for it," I said sarcastically, but I guess he didn't get it cause he immediatly sighed.

"Phew. I was scared for a second there," I rolled my eyes.

"Of course this is it, you dunts! Now, hurry up and try it on before Akihiko comes back!" I said excitedly, handing the costume to Misaki. Misaki just shook his head wildly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Never! I will never EVER wear that! Especially for Usagi-san!" Misaki backed up against the door.

"Misaki..." I sighed. "We can do this the easy way... or we can do this... the hard way." I said lower, my eyes narrowing. "I would rather do this the easy way." But, Misaki still denied it.

"Okay," I sighed again. "You force me to do this." I then, out of nowhere, tackled the boy to the ground, forcing him out of his clothes.

**A/N: You guys are probably like :O You're all perverts, ya'know that?**

About 5 minutes past from me trying to strip Misaki, until I finally got him to his rubber-ducky boxers. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He just blushed and looked away. He looked back at me. "What? Usagi-san got them for me as a present! He forced me to wear them. He just looks sad and gives me puppydog eyes. The COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF YOU!" Misaki yelled at me, loud enough that I didn't hear the door open and hear it shut close.

**-Akihiko's POV (Again...)-**

I ran in the hallway and unlocked my door. I headed into my apartment, looking around suspiciously. I saw on the coffee talbe were trays of sweets and snacks that they siad they were ganna' make.

I hang my coat on the rack, and look around some more. My head snaps over to upstairs as I heard a stuggling scream from Misaki. I dart upstairs, ignoring my own rule about running on the stairs, and walk quietly over to his door.

I hear another loud-ish scream from Misaki and press my ear against his door. I was about to charge in when I hear Kia's voice.

"Oh, come on, Misaki! It's not even that hard!"

**A/N: Hah, OK. I admit, that sounded abit weird.**

"I told you! I am _NOT _wearing _THAT_!" Misaki yells.

_Wear what? What is that woman doing to my Misaki?_

"Misaki, I told you we could do this the hard way or the easy way. You obviously picked the hard way." I heard Kia say again, but then sigh. "If it makes you feel better, we don't even have to show Akihiko. I just wanna' see how cute you look in it!"

_Show me? Show me what?_

"Ugh, fine. Since it seems so important to you, I'll wear it. But no taking pictures! There is no way Usagi-san will see me in this."

"Aww... fine..." I then heard a 'thud' from on the bed**(3)**. I moved around abit on the door, making sure they didn't hear me, and heard ruffling from inside.

"There. Are you happy now? God, this is more embarrising than what Usagi-san makes me wear. Normally he makes me wear it to take it off... but still!"

"You look adorable. To bad Akihiko-san can't see it. He would have been _all_ over you!" Kia said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's exacly why I'm taking it off now. He could be home any second." That's it. I couldn't take what they were hiding from me. I got my ear off the door and barged in, only to have a very weird (but cute) surprise. Misaki was wearing a very adorable pink bunny costume.**(4)**

-**Misaki's POV (There is alot of POV switching, and I'm sorry)-**

I sat on the floor, ready to take this damned thing off, when I heard the door swing open. I looked up and my eyes went wide. I saw Usagi-san glaring at Kia-san, but then he stared down at me with wide-eyes.

_Oh. Shit._

I blushed immediatly and tried to find somewhere to hide. But, the damage was done. So, unlike myself, I just sat on the floor criss-crossed, pouting like a 5 year old. I could tell Usagi-san was so confused. I burried my face in my pawed hands and hoping a black hold will suck me up into a black abyss.

"Ah, Akihiko-san! You're here! How wonderful!" Kia-san says, even more excitedly.

"Wonderful? Wonderful! No, no it's not! Ugh, this is so embarrising." I says into my paws.

"M-Misaki...? Why are you wearing that?" Usagi-san asked me. I was too embarrised. But, I had to declare who was the victim in this situation.

"Kia-san made me do it! She _forced _me into it! She stripped me of my clothing and put me in this thing!"

"Oh, Misaki. You put it on yourself!" Kia-san said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. because I thought I could just get over with it! Besides, I didn't know Usagi-san would see me!" I argued.

_I can't beleive Usagi-san is seeing me in this. Oh, God. He's probably ganna- Ahh! I can't take it!_

"You see, Akihiko-san," Kia started to speak. "It was _intentionally _supposed to be a surprise for you, but then Misaki here, "She pointed her head towards me. "Wouldn't cooperate as well as I wanted him to, so I had to force him into it yes, but I saw nothing, so don't worry. Yeah, I saw that deathglare at me when Misaki said 'stipped'. Don't worry. I did this all cause I thought it would make you happy... Well, and I thought it would be down rigth hilarious, but also adorable on Misaki. Which is is!"

Kia-san smiled at me, and I sort of just glared. Although, I don't think I looked pretty intimidating in this outift, because she just giggled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms tighter. Usagi-san didn't say anything yet. Usagi-san started to walk over to me, and picked me up over my shoulder.

_Oh, God. I know what this means. Wait- I need to start struggling now._

"Ahhh! BAKA-USAGI! Put me down! Ahh, I mean it! Come on! Not with Kia-san here!" But, Usagi-san just kept walking into his toyfilled room, leaving smirking Kia-san behing. "AHHH, PERVERT-USAGI! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"No." He said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Have fun!" I yell as I hear the door shut. Ahah, I wasn't expecting this. Hehe, bonus. I shrugged and walked past Akihiko's door, still hearing Misaki screaming for mercy, but ignored it. We both knew he wanted it, no matter how many times he denies it.

I sat on the big pink couch, and just in case, slipped my headphones from my iPod in my ears as I layed down. I would unpack tomarrow. Right now, I was tired. So, I fell alseep listening to Pigstar.

* * *

**-Akihiko's POV-**

_Maybe this girl isn't so bad. I mean, look what she did to Misaki. A bunny costume. Genius. Shoulda thought of that..._

**A/N: Hah, still not done...**

**-Normal POV/Kia's POV-**

I woke up early in the morning on the couch to frying on the stove. I open my eyes and look over to the sound to see Misaki cooking something that smelled good. I sit up and rub my eyes. Misaki appariently noticed this.

"Good morning, Kia-san." He said, brightly. This was odd. I would think he would be mad at me, making him wear that suit and all. Expecially when Akikihko-san got to him. I mentally shrugged it off.

"Good morning, Misaki." I responded, getting up from the couch and walked over to lean on the kitchen counter. I was more tired than normal. "Whatchya makin'?"

"Bacon, eggs, toast. Regular breakfasts stuff." He said, flipping some eggs. I picked up one of the already cooked bacon and twisted it around in my fingers.

"Ah, bacon. The most fatening meat there is," I said, taking a bite of the pork. "But, still utterly delicious." He smiled at that and continued to cook. I took a seat at the table while he served. We sat next to eachother and ate in silence until something crossed my mind. "Hey, Misaki," He looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You remember yesterday? At my house, with Zenaku?" At the name, Misaki stopped eating and looked up at me again. He looked alittle sad, but nodded anyway. "Well, what did he say to you?" I asked, but Misaki looked like he didn't want to answer. "What did he say Misaki. I need to know." Misaki sighed and put down his food.

"W-when you left the room, he started asking me how good of a friend you were to me and how long I've known you. Pretty normal questions. But then he said that I shouldn't trust you or something, and that you're just using me for some reason. He said that you would only cause us sorrow and sadness." Misaki said slowly. My jaw clenched together.

"That bastard..." I said, looking away. But, my eyes snapped back at Misaki with seriousness. "Misaki, you mustn't listen to that man. He knows nothing. He is trying to use me against you, to get to me. You must understand that everything he said was not true. I am your friend because I want to be, you understand?" Misaki nods and I smile. Misaki also smiles as we finish our breakfasts and spend another day at school. But, we know we're not alone. Not just in school.

Me and Misaki have eachother, even if we're not together the whole day. Misaki understand that he can trust me. As he did before. I still need to talk with Akihiko though. Maybe after school. With Misaki here with me.

* * *

**Finally... DONE! Few, that was forever! This one is really long. 4,656 words, to be exact. And it has alot of POV changes. Like, 10. Sheesh. Don't worry, that won't be happening alot. Anyway! Please reveiw, and if you want to, rate! **

**(1)- She said this because she's of the position up in heaven. She is supposed to tell people what do to. Like being their mother. Get it?**

**(2)-Cuz, you know. God is the one who gave her this mission. HAHA.**

**(3)- The thud was Kia's camera being thrown on the bed. xD**

**(4)- OMG, I just had to put this is here. I was on Google Images and though that this would be cute to put in the chapter. If you wanna see the pic, go to Google Images and type in 'Junjou Romantica Misaki and Usagi bunny'. Beware, it's in chibi mode. Misaki is infront of Usagi on the ground while Usagi is pulling at one of Misaki's bunny ears. Haha, Misaki just looks pissed and annoyed. Look it up!**


	19. Cliche It Up

****

**Today was my first day of school! It was boring, though. All we did was sit in our first period class and go over 'expectations' and rules'. Psh, whatever. I wasn't really listening, anyway. I was too busy doodling little circles in my notework. Something about pedophiles, or something. I don't know. Anyway! I was _REALLY _upset when NO ONE reveiwed my very long chapter that I worked on for like, 2 hours. It totally sucked. I mean, I can go without reveiws, but normally NowakiStar and The Artistic Dragon at least sends one. It's OK. Maybe they were busy...? OK! Next chapter.**

**Me: Guess what, Hiroki! You're in this chapter! Yay!**

**Hiroki: Psh, whatever.**

**Me: Be greatful, Mister! You're lucky I'm even putting you in this story, let alone just this chapter.**

**Hiroki: I don't have to be grateful, brat. No matter what, I'll end up being in this story.**

**Me: Psh, well, I could kill you in one chapter, and then you wouldn't.**

**Hiroki: Tch, no you wouldn't. You _can't._ **

Me: And why not?

Hiroki: Because that would be concluding this story as a Deathfic, which would screw up the whole plot of this story. Besides, all your 'readers' would be upset about killing me, and not read anymore.

Me: ...Damn! You're right again! How do you do that!

Hiroki: Facts.

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Whatever...**

* * *

The day at school was pretty much almost over. Me and Misaki were both in Ryu-sensei's class which was the last one of the day, thank goodness. Even though I slept pretty good on Akihiko's couch, I'm still abit tired.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Apparently Ryu-sensei thought I was yawning because I was bored, so he glared at me and I just smiled at him while he went back to his lesson. I sighed and sunk into my seat. I wondered where all this tiredness was coming from.

I rested my chin on my palm as I sort of, not really, listened to Ryu-sensei speak. We had to write notes, something I really didn't feel like doing. I don't know why I was being so lazy today. Maybe it was because I had along day yesterday. I don't know.

* * *

After school, Misaki told me that Usagi-san was going to be picking him up, so he couldn't walk home with me like he said he would. I didn't mind, though. I was still tired, and my stomach was starting to hurt. And, I didn't really want to talk much, either. I just wanted to hjead on home, take a nice bubble bath, and then sleep. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't have to cook anything.

I was walking past the flowershop intown, when I noticed Akihiko's car. And Misaki was in it.

_I wonder what they're doing..._

I walked up to the passenger seat that Misaki was in and knocked on the glass window. I guess Misaki was startled by this, because I saw him jump. This kind of made me laugh.

Misaki looked up out the window. Misaki was sunk down low in the seat with one of his cute hats on which was covering his sea green eyes. I made the gesture to roll down the window. Once it was down, I asked, "What going on? Why are you here?'"

Misaki didn't answer, he seemed to just nod his head over to one direction. I looked to where he nodded and saw what was going on. Akihiko was talking with Hiroki by the flowershop.

_Wait- why is the 'Demon' at a flowershop? Oh, yeah. Nowaki works there. He must be waiting for him. _

"Hold on," I said to Misaki, standing up from my squating position to be eye to eye with Misaki. I started to walk my way over to the table Akihiko and Hiroki were talking at. "Kamijou-sensei, Akihiko-san! How are you?" I pulled out a chair from one of the other tables and sat on it backwards. I rested my arms on the top of the back of the chair.

"Kia-chan? What are you doing here?" Hiroki asked me.

"Ah, well, I was on my way home, until I saw Akihiko's car. I saw Misaki in it so I decided to see why he was sitting there alone in Akihiko's car. But, he pointed over to you guys, who seemed to be talking." I explained while Hiroki nodded.

"So, why'd you come over here? I thought you said you were going home," Hiroki stated. I pretended I was offended.

"Oh, I see how it is, sensei. You want me to leave so badly?"

"Yes." He said, emotionlessly. I made a face.

"Well, you didn't have to be so blunt about it. Sheesh," I muttered, but got up anyway. I started to walk away, but then I stalled. "_Actually,_" I said, making both of them look up at me. "I came here for a reason. I need some flowers for my apartment. It's getting kind of dull, plus my other flowers are withering."

"You said you came over 'cause you were curious," Akihiko-san buds in outta no where. I sweatdropped.

"Aha, riiiight. Well, I then decided to get some flowers. Sheesh, get off my back!" I pretended to yell at him, and then ran into the shop, almost slipping on the way. I caught myself just in time, though.

_Heh, smooth._

I walked up to the front desk to see it wasn't Nowaki. I frowned at the person, but replaced it with a smile when the person, whose name is I see is 'Yuki' from his nametag, turned around towards me.

"How may help you, ma'am?" The man asked me polietly.

_Ugh, how I hated to be called 'ma'am.' It makes me fell old. I'm not a 'ma'am', I'm a woman. Wait, 19 counts as adult right? Yeah. Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining about being old. I mean, I am really. I just don't show it._

"Can I see Kasuma-san, please?" The man looked irritated. Did I say something to offend him?

"Ugh, fine. Nowaki! Someone wants to see you!" Yuki yelled to the back.

"Hai!" I heard Nowaki yell back. A few moments later, Nowaki came jogging out from the back where I am guessing the flowers are stored, with a big bright smile on his face. His smile got even bigger and brighter when he saw me, if that's even possible... "Ah, Kia-chan! How nice to see you!" The man, Yuki, rolled his eyes and left the room. What was his problem?

"Hello, Nowaki!" I say, just as brightly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Daisys. I need daisys. Yellow and white ones. Please?"

"Of course, Kia-chan. Anything else?" He asks and I shake my head with my eyes closed.

"So, do you know why Hiroki- eh, I mean Kamijou-sensei is here? Is he waiting for you to get off?"

"Yes, I beleive so."

"Ah, that's nice. You know he's outside talking with Akihiko-san. They seem pretty close. I didn't know they knew eachother," I said, looking over my shoulder from the counter to see Akihiko and Hiroki still talking to eachother through the see-through glass.

"I- wait, Akihiko as in Usami Akihiko?" Nowaki got tence. What up with him? Does he know Akihiko-san, too? Hmm, small world. It seems like everybody knows everybody...

**(Kia's Junjou Romantica Tree:**

**Akihiko-san knows Hiroki, **

**who knows Nowaki,**

**who also knows Akihiko, **

**who is with Misaki,**

**who goes to class with Hiroki,**

**who is assistant principle to Miyagi, **

**who is lovers with Shinobu,**

**who knows Misaki.**

**That doesn't really seem right, but I'm going with it anyway! ^^)**

Nowaki looked over me to outside where Akihiko and Hiroki sit, now laughing. Nowaki seemed to get this dark aura around him.

_Wow. Even Nowaki has one of those. I mean, it's _Nowaki._ He's supposed to be happy all the time. He is normally around everybody. _

Nowaki lifted up the counter top and started to march over to the door. He looked _really _angry.

"Uh-oh. Better stop him before he does something stupid." I said to myself, running out the door to see Nowaki already outside, glaring at Akihiko.

"Nowaki? Are you done working yet? I was waiting for you," Hiroki said, standing up from his seat. I walk outside and go in the middle of Nowaki and Akihiko. I see that Nowaki hasn't said anything to Akihiko yet, but I just want to be safe. "Nowaki? Nowaki, what are you- WAH!" Hiroki yelled as he was forecfully pulled behind Nowaki.

_Wow, I wonder what Nowaki has against Akihiko. What did- WAH!_

I now yelled as _I _pulled behind Nowaki next to Hiroki. Well, this is odd. It seems like Nowaki is trying to protect me and Hiroki. But, from what? Then, it clicks in my mind. Nowaki is protecting us from Akihiko. But, why? Why is he so negative around Akihiko. His face burns with pure hatred and loathing. What has Akihiko done do Nowaki that he would want to protect Hiroki from him. Even me.

"Nowaki, what's wrong?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. He is too busy having a glaring contest with Akihiko. I hear Hiroki sigh next to me. Maybe he knows why Nowaki is acting so weird. "Ah, Kamijou-sensei," I said, getting his attention. "What is wrong with Nowaki? Why is he sheilding us?"

"He doesn't like Akihiko because- wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Umm, because I think I should be able to know why I am being held under my will against Akihiko-san," I state, earning a dulled expression from Hiroki. He sighs again.

"Nowaki doesn't, persay, _like _Akihiko. It's just from the past stuff," Hiroki said, looking up at Nowaki from behind. "He's jealous of Akihiko because I used to be inlo-" Hiroki's eyes go wide as he realized what he was about to say. Luckily, he whispered it to me so neither Nowaki or Akihiko could hear him. Me, on the other hand, am speechless.

_Holy, crap! Hiroki used to love Akihiko! Wow, all these unrequited love for one another are giving me headachs. Although, it is pretyt interesting to know. Oh, yeah, Hiroki!_

"Holy-! You were inlove with Akihiko-san!" I yell-whisper. "Wow, Kamijou-sensei. I never woulda though. I mean, I knew you were yaoi, but I didn't know about you and Akihiko. I thought it was Nowaki for ever. No wonder Nowaki is being so protective!" I say, still shocked. I look over Nowaki's shoulder to see the glaring contest was still going on. I sighed and layed a hand on both Nowaki and Akihiko. "OK, guys. It's time to stop acting like five year old and time to start actin like grown men again."

I turned to Nowaki who was pouting with a glare. I sighed. "You," I pointed at Nowaki. "And you," then at Hiroki. "We need to talk. Akihiko-sanbeleive you've let Misaki wait enough in that car. Now, go drive home." I sort of commanded. Surprisingly, Akihiko didn't argue or yell at me. He just glared at me once, and then went to his car and eventually drove off.

I sighed in releif while I turned back to a still pouting Nowaki and a shocked looking Hiroki.

"What, Kamijou-sensei?" I asked, innocently.

"Well, normally when I tell Akihiko to leave, he gets stubborn and just does he wants. How did _you _get him to leave?"

"Not, important. Us three need to talk. Nowaki, close up the flowershop for today. We will speak in there." I say, taking command of this whole situation. I want to get this all in the air to know exacly what is going on. Nowaki didn't argue, and neither did Hiroki. That man shocks me more and more.

Nowaki opens the flowershop door and I walk in first, followed by Hiroki, and then Nowaki who locks in behind him. "What is this about, Kia-chan?" Hiroki asks, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Sensei, one day I told you that I would be here for you. And I meant that. And now I am. So, I may be in way over my head and this may be none of my buisness, but you must tell me what is going on with all of you." I start, trying to get off to a good one, knowing how stubborn Hiroki is with his pride and all.

"You're right," Hiroki says, which shocks me. "It _is _none of your buisness." Flush. There goes my hope down the toilet.

"Sensei, I am trying my best to help you. I am trying my best to understand you. If you don't want that, why? Because I am one of your students? Well, don't think of me as that! Think of me as one of your bestest friends. Think of me as your therapist, god, I don't know! Think of me as someone you would trust more than ever. Think of me as Nowaki. In girl form. I want you to tell me what you tell him. I want to be there for you, just as Nowaki is when you need him. Someone you can talk to. Someone who you are not afraid to let down your stupid pride to say something to. Please, sensei. I know we may not know eachother as much as you'd expect a person to to say this, but I care for you. Both of you. And Akihiko and Misaki. And everyone else." I finish, looking straight into the brown eyes of my sensei.

He looked unsure at what to do or say. He just sighed. "Hiro-san, I think you should talk to her. She seems to really want you to." Nowaki tries to help me budge Hiroki, but his expression doesn't change. I sighed and stand up from my seat.

"Fine," Hiroki and Nowaki look up at me. "I've tried. I've tried so much to get you to even say anything sincere to me, but it looks like that stupid pride of yours just won't let you. Fine. I give up. Don't talk to me. Don't let me help you. Don't let me understand you at least abit. If you don't want to, that perfectly fine with me. I won't bug you about this anymore. I'll stay out of your personal life. I will just see you as my teacher. See you in class tomarrow... sensei."

I dust myself off and walk to the door, forcefully pushing it open to hear that little 'ding' when I do. What I said was 100% untrue. I didn't want to give up on Hiroki, but he was making it so hard just to say one thing to him. I wonder how Nowaki deals with him. I guess I could wait and seat if what I said affected him or not. I mean, mayby Nowaki will talk to him when they arrive home. That all I can hope, for now.

* * *

**Ahhh, my figures are tired. I don't even know how long this is. It looks pretty long. I don't know. Anyway, I hope all you that read reveiw so I know what you guys think. Please comment on whatever. Anonymous reveiws are fine, also constructive critizm. **

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~!**


	20. The Demon Shell has Been Broken

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! You see, I went on a vacate this weekend. I guess it was a way for my parents to apologize for not going on a vacate over the summer break. We went to a hotel on Thursday night, and went to Six Flags the next. We stayed at the hotel again to go to Six Flags _again _the next day. The second day was mostly for the water park; _Hurricane Harbor. _It was pretty fun. I did get some color though. I got some major tan lines on my chest from my swim suit. Dx. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think it's pretty long.**

**Misaki: ... I... I can't beleive you!**

**Me: Eh? What are you talking about, Misaki?**

**Misaki: You know damn wel on what I'm talking about! You drugged me!**

**Me: _Uh, oh._ Misaki, I really have no idea what you're saying.**

**Misaki: Don't play dumb! Usagi-san told me everything!**

**Me: _That backstabbing bastard! He promised. He'll pay. _Misaki, you off all people should know by now that Akihiko will say anything and risk anyone to get his way. Why beleive him now?**

**Misaki: W-well, he just seemed so serious about it. So, I-**

**Me: You beleive him over me? -Gasp-**

**Akihiko: Yes.**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Akihiko: I've been here.**

**Misaki: I didn't notice you.**

**Me: Yeah, me neither.**

**Akihiko: Maybe it's because you have like, no lighting. Ever thing about turning on the lights? -Flips switch-**

**Me & Misaki: Ahhh! My eyes! My eyes! -Covers eyes with arms- **

**Akihiko: Tch, what's your problem?**

**Me: You are my problem!**

**Misaki: Anyway~!**

**Me: Hey, Misaki. Did you forget what we were talking about?**

**Misaki: Hmm? What?**

**Me: Oh, nothing~.**I was ready for school in 20 minutes. I got up for school really early today, but I didn't know why. I just couldn't get back to sleep when I woke up at 5:47 in the morning. So, I just decided to stay up get ready. Maybe do alittle house work for Misaki so he doesn't have to.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about Hiroki. Was Hiroki really that hooked up in his pride. I mean he doesn't even tell Nowaki how he feels, even when they are at home together alone. When no one else is there. He couldn't even tell one student his name. It was _one _student. Maybe he thought it was too personal? No, it wasn't. It was his stupid pride getting in the way. That's really sad, to me.

Misaki has pride. But, not as much as Hiroki. Misaki has the kind of pride that is way too shy to admit the obvious. No, that's not real, but it's how I put it. Hiroki, I don't even know what kind he has, but the level is high. He knows that he is homosexual as do I, but would never want to admit it to people he doesn't know. Misaki doesn't want to admit it to anyone. I mean anyone. Not even Akihiko.

But, I'm talking about Hiroki.

I'm at school in 15 minutes. The gates to the school don't open until 6:30a.m. That gives me... 23 minutes to decide how I am going to handle Hiroki.

I guess I should say Kamijou-sensei now. It's not like he knows I say Hiroki, but still. If I'm not ganna' be focusing around him anymore, then whats the point?

I sit on the edge of a cement flower box, and just wait. 21 minutes left until I have to see Hir- I mean Kamijou-sensei. I guess I don't have to say anything to him at all. I could just ignore him the whole time, unless it's school related. I never thought about giving up before, so I have no clue on how to handle this.

I sigh to myself as I see a few people walk past me, babbling about think I couldn't care less about. Some other students arrived earlier, too, surprisingly. Unfortunatly, none of them were students from Kamijou-sensei's class that I have with.

I didn't want to be the first one in. I didn't want feel the uncomfortable silence between us. Questions on what might possibly happen when I enter the room. Who will talk first? How will each of us react? Will Kamijou-sensei make some silly excuse to leave the room? Will I?

I sighed for the 5th time this morning and stood up. The gates were being opened by acouple cutodians while they smiled at me. "You're certainly here early, aren't you?" One of them said. I knew it wasn't an actually questing. Obviously, I was here earlier. I just nodded slightly and smiled.

As the gates were opened all the way, I stepped inside the school grounds and headed over to the front doors, which were now unlocked. I opene them and walk inside. Some teachers were already in the building, walking around, doing some errands before class actually starts.

They smile at me as they pass by while I do the same. Some of them look at me confused. I can't blame them. They probably havn't seen one student actually go to school earlier than they originally have to. I shrug it off as I reach Kamijou-sensei's office.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK, Kia. You can do this. You just have to casually walk in, stroll to your desk WITHOUT looking at him, and then pull out something and pretend to work on it. OK. Go, go, GO!

I put my hand on the door knob, but before I do anything else, I look in through the rectangular window to make sure if Kamijou-sensei is even in the room or not.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Damn...

Unfortunatly, he was. I sighed quietly and started to twist the spherical knob and opened the door. Kamijou-sensei didn't look up from his book. I walked passed, and he suddenly looks up.

**-Hiroki's POV (It's short)-**

I get to class alittle early today, but I couldn't figure out why. I sat at my desk, reading one of my favorite book while trying to get my mind together and not think about what my student had said yesterday.

I hear the door opening, but I don't look up. It was probably that idiot Professor of mine. But, I heard soft taps on the hard tile floor. Although, I still did not look up. The person, most likely a woman, passed by my desk.

But then, I saw something that made me nervous. In the corner of my eyes, I saw the color of a dark burgendy cross the floor. The minute I saw it, I looked up from my book and saw the student I didn't know what to say to just yet.

_Kia-chan._

**-Normal POV/ Kia's POV-**

In the corner of my eye, I see Kamijou-sensei looking up at me with slightly wide eyes.

__________________

_Oh. Crap. Well, I guess I shoulda saw this coming. I _am _the first and _only _student in this room. He wouldn't be able to look at that book forever._

I sighed and stopped walking to turn so I was facing Kamijou-sensei.

"Anything wrong, sensei? You seem... nervous and tence." I say, trying not to involve any personal stuff and try not to 'confort' him. He doesn't respond for a few moments.

"E-err, no, I just-" He stopped all the sudden.

**-Hiroki's POV (Haha, again!)-**

________________

___Damn. I'm ganna' do it. I have to. I need to. I can't let what she said slip away. Gah! But this will bruise my pride. Well, no one else is here... But, still! What if another student walks in! Worse; Miyagi! Tch, I doubt either of them. No student, nor Miyagi, would be in school this early. Ugh. Why must she torcher me. Why couldn't she just be a redular student of mine with impressive passing grades? God must hate me... _

I see Kia-san start to shift around, waiting for me to speak again. I take a deep breath and try to finish what I was saying. "Umm, I-I am..-" I started, but was cut off my Kia-chan.

"Eh, sensei. I just realized. I forgot my... homework assignment at home. I will be back in class before it starts and will not be late," She said, not even letting me finish and started walking towards the door.

______________

_Inconsiderate brat! I was just about to talk to you and _now _you're ganna' walk away from me. Pch, I don't think so._

"W-wait!" I yell to her as she starts to turn the door knob, but then stops. "I... I... I l-love... Nowaki..."

******-Normal POV/ Kia'a POV-**

"W-wait!" I yell to her as she starts to turn the door knob, but then stops. "I... I... I l-love... Nowaki..." I hear Kamijou-sensei call to me. My eyes are now wide with shock and confusion. I was just about to leave, and now he tells me. I let go of the door knob I was just about to push open through and stand up straight.

I turn around slowly and look at sensei with confusion, but still shocked eyes. They are not as wide, but you can still see how surprised I am. I don't speak for some time, still letting all this set in. It wasn't that much to take, but it was still Hiroki who are saying these things.

"I love Nowaki with all my heart. But, I can never truely say that to his face. Only in my mind. Only in my mind can I saw what I truely f-feel," He speaks again.

____________

___Holy crap! I need to sit down. Is he actually... telling me his thoughts and how he feels!_

I know what he's doing. "Sensei," I sigh. "I don't want you to force yourself to talk to me. I-"

"No! I... I w-want to do this. I want to talk to you..." He interrupts me.

I slowly walk over to one of the couches Hiroki has inside his classroom, but never lets the students use. I never seen him use it either. I look at him to show him that I'm listening.

"I met Nowaki at the park, in town. I was crying at the time. Over Akihiko," He paused, looking over to me as I nodded. I needed to ask.

"W-why? Why were you crying?" I needed to make sure that I wouldn't get him angry at me.

"I was crying because... because I knew that Akihiko would never... be inlove with me. He would only be... a best friend to me. I thought that would change when we... when we... had... sex." My eyes go wide as he finishes and looks away.

__________

_I know how he was inlove with Akihiko, but I had no clue that they had sex! Wait, maybe that's really why Nowaki was being so protective over him..._

"It's OK. Please, continue," I say, reassuring that I still wanted to know everything. He swallowed and nodded.

"Nowaki found me, and pulled me over to his old guy friends. They talked about how he was an orphan, and how he wanted to be a doctor. Then, when I was heading home, he followed me like... some lost puppy," I smiled at the thought of that. "I figured out that he wanted me to tutor him. At first, I was confused at why he wanted me to tutor him when there are a million other tutors in this city that are more qualified than me, but I did it anyway. For about 2 weeks until," He paused. "I figured out that he was really inlove with me. That's why he wanted me to tutor him. But, I was still inlove with Akihiko, so of course, I thought he was just fucking with my mind." He said and my eyes were wide.

________

_Haha, never pictured Hiroki cursing. Especially in school. I mean, I've never imagined _any _teacher cursing. Ah, well. He can say whatever he wants. It's not like I don't._

"He said that he fell inlove with me at first sight at the park. When I was sitting there. Crying for my first love, that I realized didn't love me back. I couldn't beleive it. He was only a kid, hell, he still is, so I didn't beleive him. But, I did at the same time. The way he was speaking to me. I just knew that he meant it..." He said, a slight blush laying on his cheeks.

He turns his head to look at me. I smile warmly at him and sigh_____. _

_I never thought of Hiroki telling me this. Yes, I call him Hiroki once more! I've always wanted him to tell me these things, but I never pictured it to be so... satisfying._

"Sensei,-" I started.

"C-call... call me... Hiroki," He says, and my eyes go wide, but go down while I smile.

" 'Hiroki', you cannot guess how happy it makes me that you tell me this. And, I am aslo sorry for trying to preasure you into talking to me, even though you didn't really know me. You saw me as a student. I saw you as a teacher... but with more to it. I saw you as someone who coulddo whatever they wanted without expecting anything from it. You love Nowaki, and that's great! You just need to learn how to express your feeling more to Nowaki, like how you are with me right now. I know it may be hard for you because of your 'pride' and all. But, even though Nowaki already knows how you feel about him, you need to actually tell him. If you can't, no- if you don't, he will eventually slip away, and neither of us want that."

Hiroki didn't say anything after that. He just nodded and I continued.

"If you don't let him down, Nowaki won't give up on you. Don't give in. Try your very best to keep Nowaki, because... I'm sure Nowaki wants you to. You hide the shame that you're not showing, and you don't let anyone in. Not even Nowaki. I'm sure at some time, but hardly. You hide behind your invisable walls, forgetting that there's possibly something more on the other side of them. When you and Nowaki go out on 'dates' you walk home together, right?" I ask, and at first he blushes majorly, but then nods slowly. "What if you two didn't do that? Those crowded streets would be a crowded place if you're walking alone. The thing you forget, Hiroki, is that there is more than just knowing better.

"Those memories of Akihiko have left you broken before you met Nowaki, and yet, those scars have never yet healed. You're scarded to look back on the days before, and you're too tired to move on. But you have to. For Nowaki. For you. For your love, for your relationship. For everything you two share for eachother." I finish, trying to get Hiroki to look at me. When he turns his head, I smile slightly and sigh.

____

_I liked that speech. It made sence, and it was really sincere. Not like what I say to the others aren't._

I took a deep breath in and stood up. "Hiroki, other students are going to be arriving soon. I am very glad that you decided to talk to me. I plan on hearing from you more, ne?" Hiroki blushed, but nodded anyway.

Before I reached my seat, Hiroki called to me.

"Eh, Kia-chan. Before I start teaching today, you must know. You are unable to call me by my name in class, in school, or by any student. Understand?"

"Understood, sensei." I said with a smirk, and he just glared, but sat back down to read his book once more before all of his students came piling in. I sat down quietly, just sitting there and thinking.

______

_I'm really happy he finally decided to open up to me. I hope he doesn't stop. I hope he talks to me whenever he wants to. Hmm, I wonder if he'll talk to me about his sex life. Ooo, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it! Tch, oh Kia. You shouldn't be thinking of such things like that. For heavens sake, that is your teacher. Yeah, well, if he _does _say anything about it, I will be happy to listen._

* * *

**You know what these bold words mean! Yes, it's the end of the chapter. Sad, I know. But, there will be another chapter up soon! So, please, reveiw and if you want to, rate! **

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	21. Rawr, Lion Akihiko

********

Another chapter! Exciting, isn't it? Of course it is. Well, for those who actually _like _this story. But then again, why would someone who doesn't like it be reading it? Exacly. Anyway, I've realized that I have ALOT planned for this story, so there's going to be alot of chapter. Maybe like, 40, 45? Maybe 50. Alot. OK, so this chapter is mainly at Akihiko and Misaki's house for I didn't get to finish their little part. Kia still has to have a motivating convo with Akihiko. ^^

**Hiroki: What... have you done with me! I have pride you know!**

**Me: Yes, yes, I know. That's exacly why I had to make you say those things. Your pride gets in the way of _everything. _You need to learn how to loosen up more.**

**Hiroki: I'm perfectly fine with the way I act, thank you very much. Besides, I don't need some teenaged brat telling me what to do and how to act. **

**Me: Oh, so cold. Miyagi is right.**

**Hiroki: That idiot professor of mine? **

**Me: That idiot professor of yours happens to be your boss. You wouldn't want him knowing what you say about him, would you?**

**Miyagi: Want who learning what you say about what? **

**Me: Hah, speaking of the Devil! Wait, the _Devil _is already here. *Eyes Hiroki***

**Hiroki: Tch. Whatever.**

**Miyagi: I'm confused. What's going on?**

**Hiroki: You shouldn't have gotten here late. That's your problem.**

**Miyagi: Ohh, so cold, Hiroki.**

**Hiroki: I told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Miyagi: Wah, Laura-chan! Kamijou is being mean.**

**Me: Leave me out of this. Your his boss. You do something.**

**Miyagi: *Evil smirk***

**Hiroki: _Don't _even think about it. I have dirt on you you don't even know about.**

**Miyagi: I don't wanna' test you on that.**

**Hiroki: I didn't think so.**

**Me: Story start!**

**

* * *

**

I walked home from school today. Misaki decided to walk with me. The walk was pretty quiet. All we really said was what happened in school today, but that was mostly it.

As we got to Akihiko's door, Misaki put in the pinlock and opened the door.

"I'm hom- WAH~!" Misaki yelled in surprise as Akihiko pounced on him. I just stood there, alittle wide-eyed because it came out of no where.

_It's like I'm invisable to him._

Just then, I see Akihiko look up from Misaki to the side and see me. And glared. Of course. I got used to this though. "Oh, yeah. She is living here, isn't she? I guess I forgot." He sighed and got up off from Misaki, and walked upstairs. I walked over to Misaki who looked still mentally scared from that surprise attack Lion-Akihiko just pulled. I held out my hand and bent over to help him up.

Misaki sighed and grabbed my hand as I pulled the weightless boy up. He doesn't himself off and glared up the stairs to Akihiko's study. He huffed a 'Baka-Usagi' and then went into the kitchen to most likely make dinner. I smileda and went to help him.

"What are we making, Misaki?" I ask, leaning on the kitchen counted on the other side of the stove where Misaki was standing. Misaki looks up at me with little shocked eyes.

"You wanna' help? Again?" He asked, confused. Why so confused and taken aback? I helped him acouple days ago, didn't I? I though maybe he would be used to me wanted to help him out by now.

"Why not? I love cooking. Especially when it's with someone else. Cooking by yourself is just not fun. Well, I guess your used to it 'cause Akihiko-san can't cook for crap, right? At least, that's what you said." I said, picking up a mushroom and examining it.

"Oh, really?" I heard Akihiko from the top of the stairs. My eyes went wide and I muffled a laugh, while _Misaki's _eyes were wide cause' he was scared for his life, hoping Akihiko wasn't offended. I did say he said it anyway.

"Ahaha, she's just joking, Usagi-san. You know I love your cooking. Hah, you just go back to your work now, ne?" Misaki said, making his hands a 'shooing' gesture. Akihiko just smirk and walked back into his study. "What the hell, Kia-san! That could have gotten me killed! Oh, I'm so dead. I said I loved his cooking. Now he's ganna' try cooking again. Oh, God. I just dug my own grave. I'm ganna' get food poisoning and die right here in this kitchen." Misaki looked all depressed. I just laughed.

"Oh, Misaki. Aren't you overreacting? I'm sure Akihiko-san has much more important things to do than cook. He has you for that. He rather waste his money by ordering out. You have nothing to worry about. Beside, if Akihiko _did _try to cook, I'm sure there are vaccines for food poisoning." I joked, and he just mocked me. I smiled again while I picked up a greenpepper. I looked at it in disgust. Misaki noticed this.

"You don't like greenpeppers?"

"It's not like I don't _like _them, I just don't perfer them. Especially plain. They just... don't spark my tastebuds." I explain, throwing the green plant down on the cutting bored.

"Hmm. You know, Usagi-san doesn't like greenpeppers. I remember the last time I tried to feed him some. I had to stash it in the stew so he wouldn't notice. But, once he got up and saw the outsides of it...-" Misaki shivers. "I couldn't even walk the next day. I'm starting to hate those things, too..."

It took me a few seconds to realize what Misaki was talking about. But then, it clicked in my head and I got a very perverted smirk on my face and I laughed maniacally. Misaki stopped his cutting and looked up at me like I was crazy. I stopped with the laughing and looked at him innocently. "What?"

Misaki just smiled faintly and shook his head with his eyes half-lidded, still cutting those horrible, monsterous, evil greenpeppers. Hah, I'm being over dramatic. They're just a plant. Not like they can choose how they taste. I feel bad for the poor vagetarians will forever love you.

"Got off topic. What are you making, Misaki?" I say, finally going back to where this weird conversation started from.

"Ah, miso soup. It always seems to be Usagi-san's favorite." Misaki says, putting in some extra ingrediants that I couldn't name off hand. He started to mix it up and then tasted it. His face showed that it was good and done. Misaki placed the metal spoon down and started to serve both me and him.

"Is Akihiko-san eating?" I ask, sitting down at the large dinning room table that could fit 8 people.

"Normally when he's working, he just eats later. Of course, he doesn't know how to use a damn micro-wave, so I usual end up doing it for him. I swear, that guy is only good for writing."

"And sex," I add, making Misaki choke on his food. Once he got it all under control, he looked at me as if he just heard that someone important died.

"W-what?" He half yelled.

"What? I was just saying. A couple days ago when you were in that bunny suit, you looked _pretty _satisfied the next morning. Just sayin'." Misaki blushed madly and soon realized his mushrooms in his soup was pretty interesting and went to picking at those. I smiled at Misaki and then went back to my food.

* * *

About 30 minutes after dinner, Akihiko decided to finally come down. Probably to check on us. More on Misaki. I wonder why he still thinks I want to take Misaki away. It doesn't make sence.

So, now here we all are. Akihiko is sitting with one of his legs crossed on the other, looking like a four, Misaki is sitting close next to him, while I sit on the floor, leaning on the couch alittle far from them.

We decided that we would watch a movie. Together. Well, Misaki sort of begged the man, and he caved in to Misaki's adorable puppy dog eyes. It was kind of awkward, really. Misaki and Akihiko were all cuddling and stuff, while I just fade into the blackness of Akihiko's huge penthouse. I was very 3 wheel-ish. But, I was happy. As long as those two are together, I don't mind not being noticed.

"I'm going to go get us popcorn." Misaki said, getting up from his comfortable spot next to Akihiko. Akihiko looked disappointed when he left, but then stared down at me. I had my knees up to my chin, resting my head on my chin. I looked to the side, sencing Akihiko's deep stare-glare and sighed.

"Why do you dislike me?" I ask, sort of out of the blue. I look back to the side where Akihiko is now looking straight ahead. I sighed again. "Akihiko-san, I don't see what I've done to make you dislike me so much. I mean, I've told you and Misaki how much I care for your relationship, I helped him out because I knew you had other things you had to handle and probably wouldn't be able to, making you feel bad for not helping your lover. Heck, I even dressed him up in a bunny suit for you! What else do you want from me?" I say, looking into the kitchen every few times to make sure Misaki is still busy.

Akihiko doesn't say anything still. I sigh again. "You're a very hard man to talk to, Akihiko-san," I look up at him with sincerety in my eyes. "You know, Misaki talks about you all the time. I mean _all _the time. He's always talking about how you helped him so many times. How you care for him, that it hurts him, just litening to you. He told me about that date you guys had, at the ferris wheel. When he first told you he loved you. Well, without any 'maybe' or 'probably'. It's really nice to hear about all the great and sweet things he has to say about you. It shows how much you two really _do _love eachother. It's... wonderful." I say, resting my shoulders at the last word, almost like a shrug.

"Popcorn. Extra butter. Beware sticky fingers." Misaki says, coming back into the room and sits back next to Akihiko, who was looking at me intentively. Misai noticed this. "Eh? Did something go on when I was gone? What's with the serious faces?" Akihiko then stares at Misaki who looks and me and Akihiko back and forth. I sigh and close my eyes.

"It's nothing, Misaki. Popcorn please." I say, reaching my hand out for a bowl without looking. Misaki stares at me for a few moments before slowly handing me some pocorn and settling back next to Akihiko. I press play and start to eat. The lights turn down, and now we are all wacthing in peace. In the corner of my eye, I see Akihiko glancing over to me. I ignore it. It was probably just a glare anyway.

Misaki and I watch the movie. I am enjoying the quiet. Although, I just know, that Akihiko has suddenly changed his feelings towards me. I can feel it in the air. I can sence it. It's plain and simple. Have I finally got the trust I wanted from Akihiko? I may never figure it out. After all, I don't expect Akihiko to say anything to me about it. Maybe, I'll just figure it out myself.

* * *

**End chapter. Aww, this one was sweet. And funny. I liked it. ^^**

**Hiroki: Of course you do. You wrote it. Baka.**

**Hey! How'd you get to the bottom! You are for the introduction ONLY. **

**Hiroki: How the hell should I know. You're the one typing here. **

**Heh, you got a point. *Evil smirk***

**Hiroki: I love pretty pink ponies!- What the fuck! Knock it off!**

**Mwahahahahah! **

** Please reveiw and rate if you'd like and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**

**Hiroki: I just love the smell of roses. They smell so pretty!- Stop it, god damnit!**


	22. Flashbacks

____

************************************************************************************

********

Nooooooooooooooooo! I was so... CLOSE! Why am I yelling and acting all dramatic you ask? Well, you see what had happened was...

**-Lauren's failure Flashback-**

**Haha, I'm almost done with chapter 23! Woo! All I have to do is write acouple extra sentences, oh, and see what some word means and then I'll be done. *Clicks tab and goes to * But then, -click, click, click, glitch, glitch, glitch- *POOF!* -Tab that holds almost done FanFiction Junjou Romantica chapter... disappears!- Which all goes back to me screaming 'Noooooooooooo!' on the floor on my living room, into the heavens with my fists in the air while my brother, sister, AND mom looking at me as if I belonged into a mental hospital.**

****

-End failure Flashback-

**Incase you all are confused with my failure of a flashback, this is what happened. I left my page to go to a different tab, when all the sudden my computer started to get all glitchy and weird. Then, all the sudden, my tab that I had my almost completed got deleted. DDDDDx It totally sucked. So now, I have to write it ALL over again! Damn you P.C! Anyway... please enjoy this new installment of Angel's Mission: True words that I had to write TWICE now!**

****

Shinobu: Can I _please _be in this chapter.

****

Me: Wow, Shinobu. You actually said please. Something nice. It scares me alittle...

****

Shinobu: Shut up, I can be nice!

****

Me: Miyagi told you to be nice, didn't he?

****

Shinobu: Tch- nch- No! I can be nice on my own! I don't need Miyagi to tell me anything!

****

Me: Shinobu... Did he?

****

Shinobu: *mumbles* Maybe...

****

Me: That's what I thought. Anyway, I'll put you in this chapter for alittle while.

****

Shinobu: 'Alittle while'? Why only alittle while? I deserve to be in this story too!

****

Me: Of course you do! I'm just focusing on the couples that I've been writing about me.

****

Shinobu: *Sniffle* Is mine and Miyagi's relationship not important to you? Oh, Laura-san. That hurts. *Looks away in shame and disappointment*

****

Me: W-what! No! I mean yes! Of course your relationship is important to me! Umm, nch- Ugh, fine! You and Miyagi can be in this chapter. Fully. Happy now?

****

Shinobu: *Smirk* Very.

Me: *Glare* You were acting, weren't you?

****

Shinobu: *Completely ignores question* Can you do me a favor?

****

Me: Umm, sure...?

****

Shinobu: Make a lemon!

****

Me: What! No!

****

Shinobu: Why?

****

Me: W-well because, I've never written a lemon before and I don't think I'd be very good. Besides, this is in Kia's POV. What, do you want me to make her watch? I'm sure Kia's bubbly yaoi-fangirl side would love that, but no.

********************************************************************************

___************************************************************************************_

Shinobu: Kill joy.

* * *

****

****

A/N: I bet all of you were like 'Get on with the story already!' That was a long intro, wasn't it. Yeah, well, I couldn't remember what I put the first time, so I had to improvise. Ok! Story start!

I woke up with a yawn and sighed. Yesterday was nice. I'm glad me and Akihiko had a talk. I'm glad that he finally knows the way I feel. Maybe I can start the other part of my mission now.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************__******

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A-A/N(Another Author's Note): I bet you're all thinking, 'Wait, what! What talk did she have with Akihiko? I thought the last chapter ended by them watching a movie! I'm so confused!' Well, yes, it did end that way. I'm going to write the flashback that happened last night between them, so RELAX!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************__******

-Flashback-

__

After the movie, when the credits started to roll down the screen I realized that Misaki has fallen asleep next to Akihiko. Akihiko, oblivious to the fact, just sat there still, watching the little extra blooper screens before the movie actually ended.

____

"Aye, Akihiko-san," I said, getting his glued eyes off the screen and got his attention. "Looks like Miskai fell asleeo near the end of the movie. You should probably get him up to bed." I said, standing up and stretching. Akihiko, who was now looking down at his little lover with the most gentle eyes. Misaki did look so cute when he was sleeping. So peaceful and pale. It surprised me that

At last, Akihiko sighed and got up, picking up weightless Misaki bridal-style and then walked towards the stairs. I just stand there, looking at the two from behind.

he _was not an angel. For a minute or two, Akihiko just stare down at Misaki, running a hand through his chocolate-brown locks that fall back on his head as the hand relases._

So sweet.

__

I sighed again and start to set up my 'bed'. Unknown to me, Akihiko comes strolling down the staircase until he is only a few feet away from me. I sence the body of Akihiko and look to the side and stand up straight.

"Err, yes, Akihiko-san?" No response. Only deep staring. His arms are crossed. "Is something wrong?" I ask. Still no response. It looks as if he is thinking to himself.

____

**-Akihiko's POV-**

__

I thinks it's time I gave her a chance. If Misaki trust her, than why can't I. She said that Misaki tells her about our relationship. He hasn't even told his brother yet. But, he told a girl he has only known for a month. She said that he tells her everything about us. But, she could be lying. I doubt that. She doesn't look like the type of person to lie. Especially to the person she seems so desperate to get close with.

Why though? Why is she going through all this trouble just to learn about several people. Hiroki called me near the end of last month, saying that she was asking him all these personal questions. Like what his name was, and if he had a lover. It seemed like she already knew though. A couple weeks later, he called again and said that she spoke to him again, and this time, he actually told her what she wanted to know. I was surprised when he told me that. I didn't expect Hiroki to tell anyone his personal life. Especially one of his students.

What is her business with them? It seems like she's spoke to everyone. Hiroki said that his boss, Miyagi or whatever, told him about the times Kia has spoken to him and his little boyfriend. What is with that? What is her reason for asking and saying all these things about love and caring and trust. Isn't she just a regular college student? Whatever the reason, it confused me deeply.

**-Noraml POV/ Kia's POV-**

_I didn't know what to do. Akihiko was just standing there. His arms crossed and his eyes staring off into nothing. Although, it looked like he was staring at me. I tired asking him, but he wouldn't respond. Maybe I should try to get his attention. Snap some fingers in his face. I wouldn't want to screw up his thinking though... Maybe i should just leave him and let him think. Maybe I sho-_

Thank you? Thank you? Thank you for what, exacly? What is your reason for thanking me, Akihiko? What did I do to deserve a thank you. I-

__

"Why can't you just say 'you're welcome' so I can get it over with?" He said, sounding even more irritaed.

What! What the heck is this guy talking about! Why are you tha-

__

Just then, realization hit me. Is he talking about what I said to him earlier? That must be it. I mentally slapped myself for being so dence.

"You're talking about what I said to you this evening, right?" I asked, just in case. Akihiko rolled his eyes again, _but nodded anyway. I palmed myself in my forehead and shook my head for being so clueless. _

Well, I'm tired. Is that a good excuse?

__

I nodded back and said a 'you're welcome' in return. I sat down on the couch as Akihiko turned to leave. "I'm glad," I whispered. But, he probably coulcn't hear me.

"Hmm?" He asked, more like hummed. So he did. Just not the words.

"I said... I'm glad. I'm glad that you finally understand that I meant everything that I said. I'm glad that you are giving me the chance with you. I'm glad that... you accept me." I said, looking straight ahead. "I'm glad my words finally got past that thick skull of yours," I joked. Akihiko grunted and then glared at me. I turned to look at him and smiled. "I was kidding! Chill out," I said, smiling even wider. "Your skull is very thin," I joked again, but I guess he wasn't amused 'cause he just turned and walked up the staircase to his room. "G'nigh!" I yell, but he was already in his room.

"I wanted to say... thank you." My head snaps up to Akihiko as I hear his voice. Wait- what? What did he just say to me? Did he say 'thank you'? Oh. My. Goodness. The world is coming to an end! It will crumble into tiny pieces until it falls into the black abyss of space!

"Eh? I'm sorry, what?" I asked, just to be sure. He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking irritated and annoyed. Well, sor-ee for making sure I heard the 'Great Lord Usami' correctly. Well, that's what Misaki says.

"You're ganna' make me say it again?" He asked. Of course, I thought it was a rhtorical question, so I just stood there, looking confused. He sighed again and uncrossed his arms. "I said... thank you."

_I sigh and lay down on the pink cushioned couch. Tomarrow, I'll leave to my own home. I think I've been here long enough. It's only been 2 days or 3, but I think it's better if I get out of their hair. One less person for Misaki to cook for. I smiled to myself. At least I got something out of this. It wasn't a total waste. I got Akihiko to trust me so he doesn't hate me, even in the slightest._

_**-End Flashback-**_

I went to sleep with a smile on my face last night. 'Cause, I knew things would be alright with us. At least for alittle while. Even if it was only a little 'thank you' that he said, was more than fine with me. He actually said something that concluded his appreciation for me. And for that, I'm glad. I'm glad that everything is going good. But, who knows when the next boiling point will come between us? Between any of us. Who knows?

I smiled to myself as I stand up and started to pack my stuff. It was only 06:00a.m, so I had plently of time to make an extra special breakfast for the two. I was leaving, so they didn't have to have me around anymore. I did what I wanted, and now I can go. Unfortunatly, I have a most likely destroyed home to get back to with a distressed and confused Zenaku. I don't think he even knows how to use a micro-wave.

I sigh and close my eyes. I stetch my arms and walk to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

* * *

**Wow, I am lying just so much. I know I said to Shinobu that I would put him in this chapter, but things went differently, so... Sorry if you were hoping to see Shinobu&Miyagi. Guess you'll have to wait next time! Anyway, please reveiw and rate!**

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	23. Someone's Demise

******************************************************************************************Hey, you know what I've realized? My little puns and and jokes that I try to make my story funny with, aren't funny at all... Fail... You know what else I've realized? Hiroki looks _really _good in a beanie. He does! I was watching Junjou Romantica for the millionth time, and saw that one episode when Nowaki comes back from America, and Hiroki hits him in the head with his foot, and said to myself, 'Wow, Hiroki is really hot with a beanie on.' Seriously. He is. ^^ Anyway, I've also realized that Wordpad sucks. I need to always just write on here. Wordpad always screws up my story. I was checking on the last chapter I did and saw that it had my little end part in the middle of the story, and I was like WTF. So, I had to fix that... I've also noticed that I've been mainly writing about Romantica and Egoist, and not really paying attention to Terrorist. I'm sorry Terrorist fans!**

**Shinobu: *Glare* For once, that slut Hiroki is right. You are a liar. **

**Hiroki: I heard that, brat!**

**Me: I know, I know. I said I would put you in the last chapter, and I didn't. And I'm sorry for that. I promise that you will DEFINATLY be in this chapter. Both you and Miyagi.**

**Shinobu: How can I trust you...?**

**Me: ._. Umm, I dunno'. What proof do you want? What would you like me to do for you?**

**Shinobu: *Devious smirk* **

**Me: Uh, oh...**

**Shinobu: *Whispers in Laura-san's ear***

**Me: O.o Seriously, Shinobu? You want me to sink that low just to get Miyagi to jump on you? That's... genius. OK! ^.-**

**Shinobu: ^^**

**Me: Oh, Miyagi~!**

**Miyagi: Oi, what is it? **

**Me: *Miyagi jumps on Shinobu***

**Miyagi: Wha- Ahh! *Jumps on Shinobu* What the fuck! Why am I doing this?**

**Me: Heh, you're not the writer. I am. =}**

**Miyagi: Well, could you _please _let me get off Shinbobu?**

**Shinobu: No! I like this. ^^**

**Miyagi: Tch, I shoulda' known. Of course you're behind this.**

**Shinobu: Whatever do you mean, Miyagi? *Looks innocent***

**Miyagi: You know exacly what I mean... *Glares, but eventually gets into being ontop of Shinobu and starts his own actions without Laura-san's help***

**Me: ^.-**

* * *

We ate breakfast in a peaceful silence. After we were done, I got up and helped Misaki with the cleaning up. When the cleaning was all finished, I stood in the living room with all my things packed to the side of my with my hands together. Appariently they didn't notice the two suitcases when they both came down. When they both came in, I decided to tell them I was leaving.

"Well, I've decided that I take myself and go," I say, looking at both of them with a smile on my face. Misaki looks surprised and confused, while Akihiko looks only alittle surprised.

"And why is that, Kia-san?" Misaki asks, stepping alittle closer to me.

"Well, I just think it's time to leave you guys alone. I know it's been alittle awkward with me staying here with you two, and I don't want you guys tp worry anymore about there being some one else living here. I think it's for the best," I respond.

"Well, what about Zenaku-san? Will you be OK living with him still? I know you said you guys don't get along well." Misaki said, souding concerned.

"Yeah, what's with that? What has that 'Zenaku' boy done to you that you guys don't get along for? And, why is he living with you in the first place, even when you two don't like eachother?" Akihiko automatically chimes in. I sigh and look to the side.

"Let's just say... we don't see eye-to-eye on the not liking eachother part," I totally lied. It's not that. It's the fact that he wants me destoryed and to screw up my mission. But, I couldn't say that. "He's living with me because..." Heck, I was even stuck on that. I have no idea why I even let him stay with me. "I don't really know. He was homeless, and I just have a big heart, I guess. I didn't want him living with me, but for some reason, I couldn't say no. It's pathetic, I know."

"Very," Akihiko says, and I just glare at him.

"Usagi-san! Not nice!'" Misaki yelled at him, and then he turned towards me and smiled. "Don't worry, Kia-san. If you ever want to get away from him, then you can always some and stay here for acouple days again." He reassured me, and I just smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Misaki. The invitation will be noted," I sigh again and pat my arms to the side of me while looking around. "Well, Misaki. I say we should get going to school. Akihiko, I will be stopping back by over here to pick up my stuff after school with Misaki." Akihiko nodded and went to the couch that I ever so kindly fixed up so there were no sheets or blankets on it.

I looked over to Misaki and nodded. He nodded back and we left out the door.

* * *

School was the same. Hiroki still the same old Demon self, throwing objects at student who got questions wrong, or anything else that ticked him off. Which was mostly anything. Surprisingly, Misaki was neither one of them. He stayed away and didn't drift off into dreamland while Hiroki was teaching, and did his work well.

I guess it was because all that sleep he got last night. Hah, not being attacked in the middle of the night for sex. That kind of 'no sleep.' I smiled at him as he payed attention carefully. We had a test coming up, and I'm sure he wanted to pass. Not like nobody doesn't.

Anyway, I was pretty bored though. I was happy though. Still. After all, I did get 2 people to act very tsundere**(1) **towards me. I was happy that I finally got Hiroki and Akihiko to finally crack. No, that's not right. That sounded like I was impatient with the two. I was happy that Hiroki and Akihiko finally understood that I was there for them. Yeah, that's more like it.

I've realized that I havn't spoken to Shinobu or Miyagi in a while. I mean, beside in class. But, I've havn't really gotten the chance to _talk _to them. The last time I did, was the day I got kidnapped by Zenaku.

_Damn him..._

I'm still pissed about that fact. I sat in my desk with my chin resting on my palm as I carefully listen to Hiroki. Yes, I _was _listening this time. I needed to. I didn't want to freak out because of test and let Misaki think that I'm nuts. No, not after Shinobu.

Class was over soon and I got up from my seat as I waved goodbye to Misaki.

"See you later, Misaki!" I yelled to Misaki, who was already down by the door. Misaki looked back and nodded a 'yes' in response. I smiled to him as he walked in the hall. I got a suspicious glare from Misaki's sumpai, Sumi, I beleive it was, until he walked into the hall with him.

I strolled down the aisle as I was called over to Hiroki, once again. I stopped what I was doing for a moment and looked up at Hiroki who was beckoning me over. I sigh and pick up my back and throw it over my shoulder, walking over to Hiroki's desk.

"You need something, sensei?" I ask, smiling at him. He didn't say anything for a second, but then nodded.

"Yeah, I need you to stay after school today. We need to talk," He said, blushing alittle. I nodded, but then looked him in the eyes.

"Wait, do you need to talk, or do you need to _talk_**(2)**?" I said, leaning in abit. He looked confused for awhile, until he finally got what I was saying. Kind of.

"Oh, right. I meant... _talk._" He said, blushing abit more. I smiled at him as I backed away, and nodded.

"You got it, Hiroki!" I said with a wink and a thumbs up. He mumbled a 'yeah, yeah' and shooed me off. I smiled again and walked to my next class with Shinobu and Miyagi.

* * *

Towards the end of Miyagi's class **(Hehe, nothing important goes on in his class, so I skip.)**, Miyagi gives his students 10 minutes to themselves. I sunk in my seat, dropped my pencil on my desk, and sighed.

"So," Shinobu all the suddenly says to me. "I figured out what you did to Hiroki. That's funny," It took me a second to figure out what the heck he was talking about, when it hit me. He was talking about that time I blocked that book from hitting that kid when he was late. I almost forgot about that. I guess Hiroki did too.

"Ohhhhh~ you're talking about that. Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. I've been saying that a million times that day. It's still not. Well, now that I think about it more, it was kind of funny. But, not serious." I say, still eyeing the front of the room.

"If it involves screwing with Hiroki, then I don't care if it was a joke or not." He said back to me, an evil smirk on his face. I looked at him strangely, but then shook it off.

_See, I knew that Shinobu was sadistic towards Hiroki. As long as it involves screwing with poor Hiroki, he doesn't care._

I look back to the front of the room when I see Miyagi telling me to come over there to him. I point at my chest, to make sure he was talking to me. He nodded a yes, and I stood up, slowly walking over to his desk. "You called for me, Miyagi-sensei?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Hiroki and you." He said.

_Oh, no. Did he figure out about how Hiroki opened up to me? Oh, God. Maybe that's what Hiroki want to talk to me about after school. He wants to make sure no one is around when he causes my murder._

"That's hilarious! I can't beleive you actually told Hiroki off like that!" He yells, not loud enough for everyone to hear, though. I blink at him acouple times, but then I got it.

_Oh, THAT'S what he was talking about. Hmm, both him and Shinobu found out. Heh, I wonder how. Well, most likely Miyagi told him._

I laughed alittle and shrugged. "Wasn't a big deal." I've been saying that alot, havn't I? I sighed and half sat on Miyagi's desk. "Yeah, Shinobu found out, too. Did you tell him?"

"Hah, no actually. The complete opposite. Shinobu told me when we were out together. He said he got it from one of his friends that were in your class. Misaki, I think his names was." Miyagi responded, nodding his head.

_Ohhh, so it was Misaki who told him. Hmm..._

"Ah, I see. You didn't make fun of Hiro- I mean, Kamijou-sensei, did you? I don't want to have 3 months detention just because a nosey teacher was bugging into some one's buisness." That sounded mean. Was that mean? Miyagi looked at me with a fake shocked and hurt expression.

"Wow, Kia-chan. I... never knew you felt like that towards me. That... that really hurts." He then pretended to sob. I rolled my eyes playfully, and then smiled at him.

"Oh, Miyagi-sesnei. You're so childish sometimes. Even Shinobu is more mature than you. And how old is he again?"

"Hey, a 6 year old can be more mature than me if the chose to. I can act how ever I want," He pouted, and I shook my head.\

"Oh, no you can't. Not in school. You're supposed to be a professional. You can't be going around acting like a 10 year old in front of your student. You need to be a good unfluence, or we might just end up selling drugs instead of doing something with our lives." I half joked and he smiled. "Anyway~, have you done anything with Shinobu lately?"

"Hmm, why do you bring that up?" He asks, blinking his eyes.

"I dunno'. I was bored, so I thought I might see how things are going." I said simply, and he nodded.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, things are going... OK."

"Only 'OK'? Why not 'Great!' or 'Fantastic!' or... or... 'Wonderful!' ? What's wrong?" I ask, sounding concern with every suggestion. He sighed and put down the pencil he was boredly twirrling between his fingers.

"Well, he's just upset that I don't spend enough time with him as much as he wants me to." He explains, shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"Ah, I see. Well... why don't you try going on a date with him or something? I'm sure he would definatly enjoy that. It doesn't have to be big. Maybe a movie, or maybe dinner at a small resturaunt. It doesn't take much to impress that boy. And, if he whines or complains, he's really happy and excited on the inside. He might say 'no' and hold back, but he will eventually give in, knowing that he actually wants to, and will have a great time because... he's with the one he loves." I finish, smiling at the older man whose eyes are slightly wide.

At that, the bell rings and I look towards the door where students start to trample eachother through the rectangular door. I sigh and smile at him again. "See you later, sensei!" I yelled, waving by the door.

"Yeah, you too..." He responds, but I'm far too gone to have heard him.

**-Miyagi's POV-**

_Maybe she has a point. Maybe I should follow her advice. I guess Shinobu would like to go on a 'date' with me. Ah, what am I thinking! A 18 year old and a 36 year old going out together jsut doesn't look right. I could look like his father other than his lover! Gah, I don't know what to do!_

I sigh deeply and sink back into my chair. My next class doesn't arrive for another 10 minutes, so I can relax. I sigh again and close my eyes. Why does this have to be so fustrating and hard? Ugh, that's what I get for falling for my ex's brother! Damn Shinobu and his damn rambles on 'destiny' and 'fate'! Why couldn't he just be a normal highschool student with a crush? Well, I guess that wouldn't make Shinobu... Shinobu.

The brat that I am ever so deeply in love with.

* * *

**-Regular POV/ Kia's POV-**

As the school day ends, I get happy. This means I can _talk _with Hiroki all the sooner. I wonder what it was going to be about. More about Nowaki and their relationship, or my possible doom for letting Miyagi find out what happened? He took it pretty serious, so I wouldn't be surrpised if was that.

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets with my eyes closed. I wasn't worried about bumping into anybody 'cause the hallway was already vacant. It was about 15 minutes after school had ended and I was heading towards Hiroki's classroom to _talk. _I see Misaki and his sumpai waiting by the gate still. It seems that Akihiko is running late agian. I wish I could help, but I didn't have my car at the time, so I couldn't really do anything.

_Oh shoot! I forgot to tell Misaki that I wouldn't be coming back home with him until later. I still have to pick up my stuff from Akihiko's house, and I won't be able to now. Maybe THAT'S what Misaki is waiting for._

I quickly start of run out of school building to catch up with Misaki. His sumpai has already left him and he was now crossing the street at a slow pace. "Misaki~!" I yell, trying to get his attention. But, he still continues walking. "Misaki, oh Misaki~!" I say louder. This time, he stops in the middle of the road and looks up. Once he sees me, he smiles.

I get closer to him, but then I see behind him a truck driving at a very unsafe speed. My eyes go wide as it gets closer and closer to Misaki, who is still in the middle of the road waving at me.

_Baka, MOVE! Wait, why am I saying this in my head!_

The speeding truck gets closer and closer until it's only about 50 yards away. I sprint at an amazing speed and yell one last time, "Misaki!" He looks confused for a second, but then hears the loud 'HONK' of the truck behind him and just stays there for a second until-

*CRASH, FLIP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP~*

* * *

**I can't say anything, or it might ruin the dramatic affect towards the end of the chapter. *Silence***

**Please rate and reveiw...**

**Thanks.**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**

**(1)- Tsundere, a word that one of my friends on here told me it (The Artistic Dragon). It means that a person that is mormally cold and or even hostile towards someone, before showing their nice nice to them. It's not the exact definition she gave me, but I can't remember what it said exacly.**

**(2)- When Kia says _talk, _she means talk about the stuff they were dicussing from the day before. Of course, Hiroki didn't get what she meant at first hearing this. But, eventually did. Obviously.**


	24. Heaven's Part

**Ok! It seemed like alot of people liked the last chapter. I got alot of nice reveiws and PMs, telling me to hurry up and update. Which always makes me happy. ^^ Umm, I got a PM, telling me that she just could not wait anymore, so I decided I would update! Yay me! Anyway, I am really happy with this story so far. I was worried that maybe no one would like it, because they always want just the couples stuff, not added characters. But, I just wanted to give it a chance. And I did, and people seem to really like it! Which makes me even more happy! ^^**

**Misaki: *Looks at Lauren in horror* Oh, my God! Why did you get me ran over!**

**Me: Ah, Misaki! You can't come out from your room yet! **

**Misaki: Why not?**

**Me: Specific reasons that I cannot say infront of the readers! Now, GO!**

**Misaki: Tch, what readers?**

**Me: Heeeeyyyy~, were you listening to Hiroki that one time. No fair. That hurts my feelings, Misaki.**

**Misaki: Oh, I'm sorry, Laura-san. I didn't mean to upset you. ={**

**Me: Awww, there's no way I can stay mad at you, Misaki! Just go back into your room, until I say, OK? Actually, because you're so sweet at nice, you can go in the kitchen and cook some stuff. Maybe read all the volumes of The Kan I set out there for you. That seem good?**

**Misaki: *Jumping with excitment* Really! YAY! *Runs into kitchen***

**Me: I hope Misaki doesn't get mad at me when he figures out Akihiko is here, too...**

***Misaki comes storming into room and looks at Lauren angry* **

**Misaki: You didn't tell me he was here! I will get nothing done if he is in there with me!**

**Me: What do you want me to do?**

**Misaki: *Whispers in Lauren's ear* **

**Me: I guess I could do that... but if I get in trouble, I'm ratting you out and you won't be able to walk for a month!**

**Misaki: *Sigh* OK...**

**Me: Alrighty then... Ahem- *Says in voice loud enough for Akihiko to hear* Oh, look Misaki! It's your lovely sumpai, Sumi! Wait, Sumi- why aree you taking Misaki in that dark closet with you?**

***Akihiko sprints into the room with lightening speed* **

**Akihiko: Huh, what! What's going on! Where's Misaki and that brat!**

**Me: *Points to closet* In there.**

**Akihiko: *Thrashes door open and goes inside* Huh, where? **

**Me: Oh, they must have left. Oh, well! *Shuts closet door and locks it***

**Akihiko: Hey! What the hell! Let me out! Where's Misaki!**

**Me: Sorry, Akihiko. I'm just obeying Misaki's demands.**

**Akihiko: Oh, when I get out of here, I will-**

**Me: If you get out of there. Mwahahaha...**

* * *

____

_-Heaven: Misaki's POV-_

_My eyes flutter open like butterflies with their wings, I see that I am on the ground. The ground didn't feel how I expected it to be, especially right after being in a car accident. No, the ground was... soft. And the surroundings smelled nice. Like... daisys. It was pleasent. My eyes look to the right, where I see that I am in a feild of pure white daisys. I smiled at the sight. _

_So beautiful..._

_My eyes roam to the left, where I see a big white castle like building, it's surrounding just as beautiful as the daisys themselves. The bulding was covering in a very neat a wonderous design of perfect green vines and pretty pink roses. __Then, a thought crossed my mind. _

_Where am I? This place looks so... peaceful. Am I... d-dead? I can't be. Although, I could. I have no idea._

_I stop with my thoughts and sit myself up, still looking around to see what this mysterious place was like. I picked myself off the flower-covered ground and turn around. I squint my eyes, as the 'sun' is getting in my eyes._

_I'm confused. I don't really know what to do. I wanted to know where I was, first off. Of course, anyone could tell that this was Heaven. I was just scared to come to that conclusion. Well, it's better than hell..._

_I sigh and put my hands in the pockets of my white jeans. Then I noticed; my outfit has changed. I was wearing all white. Heh, I was wearing jeans and a nice plain, thin, white T-shirt. I smiled. I liked this. As scared as I may be that I might possibly be dead, I like this._

_I look around again, spotting the big castle-like building again and thought that was my best chance of getting some answers. So, I make my over to the 2 very massive doors, that happen to have 2 very massive _guards _blocking the way. I gulp as I look them up and down. I was still alittle far away, but I could see them. I suck it up, and walk over to them, very causiously._

_The two guards seemed to have seen me and smiled at me sadly. "Umm, excuse me, but do you possibly know, umm, well..."_

_The guards didn't say anything, they just moved their staffs from blocking the door and to the side, as if to let me through. Which they were implying. I got the hint, but hesitated for a second, until walking towards the doors, which opened automatically. _

_They made a low creek sound, but opened all the way. I again, hesitated to move, but eventually did anyway. I wanted to know what happened. My mind was too scattered to remember exacly what went on._

_I walked in the pitch black front way, the only light luminating from the outside of those doors, which were slowly closing behind me. Half of me was screaming to me to get out of there as fast as I could, but the other half was telling me to stay to figure out things. My feet stayed glued to the floor as it was all dark now, and there was an echo from the force of the doors closing all the way._

_I gulped again, but didn't move. Suddenly, natural light came in throughout the castle (at least to what I could see) and now everything was clear. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. On the inside, there were two sets of staircases on each side, that curve around. The bars on the stairs were white, while the handles were a dark shiny gold color, while white patterns circle around it. The walls were all white, maybe with some flowers painted onto them._

_Doves were flying around the whole front way, chirping away with happiness. I sigh in content as I relaxed alittle. I felt more comfortable now, though I didn't know why. Not knowing what to do exacly, I started to climb up one of the pairs of staircases to the right, and stare in awe as I see what the top of these stairs look like. I couldn't even explain it. It's just so... pure and beautiful. _

_I get over my shock and awe, and start to walk in a random direction. Of course it was random, I had no idea where I was going. This building was unfamiliar to me, so of course I had to wing it. _

_I sighed as looed from door to door, trying to figure out just where to go. Until, I see two big doors infront of me. Kind of like the ones from the outside. I sighed and sucked in a deep breath, walking towards the huge doors and pushing them open._

_What I saw took my breath way. That keeps happening, for some reason. This room was huge! It was practically all white, except for flowers that were placed all around the room that were very light shady colors. There was beautiful gold and white furniture, and drapes that looked as white a dove. _

_I wonder what kind of deturgent they use here to get it that white..._

_All in all, it was the most beautiful room yet. I hear someone to my right, and look. There was a beautiful woman; pale, smooth skin, thin, light, blonde hair that sways back and forth, piercing gold eyes, and a complexion of an angel. Oh, wait... _

_There was another woman next to her, also beautiful. Her hair was dark brown, and she had small gold glasses. Her eyes were a beautiful icey blue. She was also perfect._

_"Hello, Misaki," The woman with the gold eyes said. "I bet you're very confused on what has happened to you, and where you are, correct?" She asks, and I nod currtly._

_"Yes... All I remember is that car and Kia-san's voice, and the feeling of being pulled down. I don't remember much else," I say, looking around the room._

_"I understand. You do understand that you are in Heaven, correct?" She asks another quesiton, and I just nod._

_"I knew it from the second I stood up. No place on Earth is as beautiful as this place. I just... can't beleive I'm... dead." I said sadly, looking down at my hands._

_"Oh, dear, no. You're not dead, sweetie," The woman says, and my head shoots up at her with my eyes wide._

_"W-what! I'm not d-dead? How, though? Why am I here, then?" I ask, more confused as ever._

_"You are here because of Miss Kia,"_

_"Kia-san? What does being in Heaven have to do with her?" The woman smiles warmly at me, almost like Kia-san does. She walks closer to me, and grabs my hand. _

_"Please, follow me. I must show you something." She says, and then pulls me off to some place. I was still confused. What could Kia-san have to do with Heaven? Who is this woman, anyway? Where are we going, anyway? What is it that she wanted to show me? All these quesitons rummage through my mind as she bring me into a large room, almost like a hospital room. Except, larger. I expected to see something interesting, but all I saw was this bubble, with an image in it._

_"Umm, why are we here?" I ask, breaking the silence of all this walking in quiet._

_"Shh, my dear. Please, look into here," She points to the bubble-ish thing. I look at her confused, but I do what she says. At first, I see... ME! I am laying in a hospital bed, acouple scratches and bruises on me, but other than that, I look fine. I am I down there, if I'm right here? Although, I am unconcious. Then, the bubble wriggles, and the image changes. I see... Kia-san. She is also laying in a hospital bed, looking more beat up than me. Her arm is in a cast, and she has many bruises on her arms and face. There are marks all over her body, that is not covered anyway, and she is also unconcious._

_"W... what is this?" I ask, wanting- No, needing answers right now. The woman sighed and smiled._

_"This, my dear, is you down on Earth. You are not dead, no, but your soul has been brought up to Heaven. This is mostly a before-death experience, as you can say. Miss Kia, there," She points to the image of Kia. "Is also here. But, you see, it's not just her soul that is here, it's her life. I'm sure Miss Kia has not told you, but she is an angel." She says, and my eyes go wide._

_Kia-san? An angel? How can that be? She has been down on Earth. How can she be an angel? Although, she did have the looks of one. Not what I expected angels to look more... well, differnet. Not what Kia-san looked like. She was still beautiful, but she doesn't have that bubbly nice persona as everone steriotypes angels to be. She was most... indifferent. _

_I was still confused. Why had I not known this? Why had she not told me? She said she would tell me anything? No matter what is was. I felt kind of detrayed by her for not telling me, but I guess she didn't want to blow anything. I sigh and my eyes get low._

_"So... where is Kia-san, now?" I ask, looking at the woman in the eyes. She smiles at me._

_"She's should be in the next room. Would you like to see her?" I nod anxiously, and she smiles and nods. "Alright, follow me." She gestures me to get to the side of her._

_"Oh, yeah. Who are you anyway? I'm sorry if that sounded rude. It's just... you know me, but I don't know you..." I say, kind of awkward and embarrased. She smiles to herself and crosses her arms._

_"I am God, but you can call me Nana. That's what Miss Kia calls me," The second she said 'God', my head shot up as I stared at her with wide eyes. She was the almighty God! _

_"Y-you're God! Holy-" I stopped when she shot me a glance. "Haha, I mean, wow. i just didn't expect you to be..."_

____

_"A woman? Yeah, I get that alot. It's OK. It was better for everyone to assume I was a man. It wouldn't cause certain problems for the humans, or even the immortals." She explained, but I didn't get it. And I wasn't going to worry myself about figuring that out. All I wanted to do was see Kia-san. To make sure she was alright._

* * *

___We got to the room Kia-san was in, and I gapsed as I saw her. She didn't look like how she did in the image in the bubble. She looked... cured. She didn't have a broken arm, or any scratches or bruises. She was just unconcious. I sighed and looked up to 'Nana' as if to ask permission to go near her with my eyes. She smiled and nodded and I slowly made my way towards the sleeping Kia-san._

__

_I held her hand in mine, and almost cried. I realized something. She saved my life. She risked her own, to save mine. Why? Am I really that important to this girl? What have I done to deserve such hospitatlity and kindess from such a wonderful person? I can't say I know the answer to that question._

_But, Kia knew. She knew all too well. It was her mission. But, what if Misaki figured that out. He would be hurt beyond compare. He would have felt used. Used only to complete a game she was playing. But, Kia didn't feel that way. No, that was Zenaku speaking. Kia wanted to be there for Misaki. For everyone. But, she knew that once this mission was over, she would have to leave them, confused and bewildered._

_I put my head down on her hand, and just stayed like that. Suddenly, the bubble that I was watching into came into my veiw, just above Kia-san. This time, it was me in the bubble again. And... Usagi-san was there. He was... crying. He was crying and softly murmmering my name. I felt so bad. I had left Usagi-san alone. I got Usagi-san crying, almost killed Kia-san, AND myself! Damn! I was so... so stupid. I could see my Nii-chan standing off by my bed, tears falling out of his eyes while his wife, Minami, holds him, 'shhing' him. I could see Shinobu there too. Hmm, I hadn't expected him to be there. Although, he was a good friend. I felt so bad for doing this to everyone. Making everyone worry. I was being trouble, and I didn't like it._

_I layed my head back down on Kia-san's hand, and prayed. For both her, and my life. I didn't know what was going to happen. I'm sure Nana did, but I still prayed. JUst in case. Just in case this one prayer, would save everyone from this sadness._

* * *

**-Hiroki's POV 3rd Person/Alittle after the crash-**

Hiroki paced around my room; waiting. It's been almost an hour and a half, and yet, still no Kia.

_The next time I actually want to talk to her, and she doesn't show up. Tch. I shoulda' known this would happen. Whatever, I'm going home!_

But, if Hiroki knew what situation Kia was actually in, maybe he wouldn't say those things.

Hiroki sighs in fustration as he forcefully grabs his coat and hat, storming to the building's exit. As he gets to the door, he hear sirens when he steps outside. Hiroki ignore it at first, but then he hears it's close. Hiroki looks around as see that there is a whole crowd of students, staff, and bystanders, all surrounding something.

_Probably some stupid accident. Tch, when will people learn._

Hiroki walks outside more, when he sees a better veiw of what everyone seems so interested in. There were 2 abulances, and 3 police cars, seemingly questioning some of the people near them. A couple other police cars come speeding down the road. Hiroki was getting curious.

_What the hell happened...?_

**And... I stop here, because my fingers are REALLY tired. Seriously. I've beem typing for like, an hour. It's not even that late. It's only 9:19P.M... Ok, sorta late, and I am kinda tired... Anyway~! I hope this chapter was to your liking! I made it extra long, because all of you have been so patient with it! Well, expect for one of you, who will remain nameless... Yeah, you know who you are! *Cough* (CK) Please rate and review!**

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	25. Revealed

********

****

****

Heeeeeellllllllooooooo ! It's Wednesday evening, I'm hyped up on triple chocolate cake and icecream (Sorry choco haterz) and I want to wrrrrrrriiiiiiitttttteeeeee! Well, I don't really have a choice. I'm like, _really _bored, and I assumed that it would be OK to get rid of my hyperness through my fingers! ^^  
This chapter will probably be done quick, unless I out of know where fall alseep on my keyboard, accidently pushing save, making my story come out as 'And then she sd;lhfsdgrvnskmdnggfhn;dsflgkf.' Yeah, I don't want that happening, so I'll probably get this over with. It will most likely be the same length of my regular chapters. Kinda long. So! Now to start! Woo! Oh, yeah. Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes. I am on a rush here, ya'know.

Misaki: You are waaaay~ to filled up on sweets...

Me: *Gasp* W-why would y-you say that M-M-M- What was your name again? *Studders*

Misaki: *Twitches in irritation* Misaki... *Grits though teeth*

Me: Ohhhhhhh, yeah! The girl's name! How are you, Misaki! Been awhile, ne?

Misaki: H-hey! I like my name, for your information! My parents thought it was the right choice when I was born!

Akihiko: Yeah... Misaki is an adorable name. Especially for Misaki.

Me: *Blinks* Wait- what?

Misaki: *Blinks also* I don't know, either, Laura-san. Wait, when did you get here?

Akihiko: I always seem invisable to you, Misaki. That... that hurts.

Misaki: You're the one always coming in out of no where!

Me: Ahh, stop the yelling. I'm getting a migrane. *Mutters* Damned sugar...

* * *

-Normal POV/ Kia's POV- (A/N: It's bolded, and I can't seem to fix it without deleting more that half of my story...)

I shuffle around to where I was laying down, also realizing that I was, infact, laying down. I could hear faint beeping to the side of me. I moved my head towards the beeping, still not opeing my eyes, and just stayed like that.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, I finally got the will power to open my eye-lid and see exacly where I was. I knew where I wes, I just didn't know _exacly _where I was. As soon as I did, I saw that I was in an all white room.

_Heaven's hospital... What am I doing here?_

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. How did I get in this mess again? Oh, right... I tried to save Misaki... from that truck. That baka... I sighed again as I looked from the ceiling to the other side of the room. I saw the door that led into the hallway of Heaven's hospital.

_I wonder how long I've been here for... I wonder how Misaki is. I hope he's OK..._

My eyes are closed, but I'm awake. I can sense that I am. But, I'm too afraid to open them. I don't know exacly why, though. I feel like I know where I am. Heaven. I know my home when I'm there.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked back up towards the ceiling. There wasn't much I could do at the moment. I sighed once again and closed my eyes, not wanting to waste the time I have in this place. I wanted to get cured faster, so I'd sleep.

* * *

**-Misaki's POV/ Alittle while ealier-**

I left Kia-san's side about 20 minutes ago, silently following after Nana as she led me back into her room. I wasn't exacly sure when I was going to wake up. So, I decided to ask Nana.

"Umm, Nana-san-" Before I could finish, she inturrupted me politely.

"Please, Misaki. Here, in Heaven, we do not specify our people in ratings or age. We call eachother by our names, and nothing more. Still with all the respect guarenteed." She smiled, and so did I. I nodded and continued.

"Err, Nana... When will I exacly be going back to Earth?" I asked, cautiously for some reason, and she smiled at me.

"As soon as we clerify that both you and Miss Kia are fine. I'm most sure that you are, but it's just for precautions. We don't want you waking up and being fine at first, but then fall over dead a second later, now would we?" She answered with a question of her own. Of course, I knew it was rhetorical, but I stupidly answers anyway.

"Yeah, I guess not..." She chuckled and we continued walking.

After a tour from Nana, alittle snack, and a nice conversation, Nana all of the sudden looks towards the door. "Hmm... It looks like Miss Kia has awaken. Well, I suppose we don't have much time anymore before you leave, but I guess it's time for the surpirse."

_Surprise? What's this surprise she speaks of? Oh, no... Is this really hell and she's been faking as God the whole time! _

I mentally slap myself for being so stupid. I looked up at her with my eyes full of confusion, secretly asking her what in the world she meant by 'surprise'. She smiled at me and said two words that I simply gapsed from.

"Your parents,"

My eyes grew wide, as I was lost for words. Was she serious? I was going to see my mom and dad? Well, this was Heaven, so they were probably here. I couldn't beleive it though. Was it true? Was I really going to see my mother and father again from all these years that have passed. Since they died, I mean...

Suddenly, the doors open from the room that I was in. I look over and I gasped again. My eyes grew even wider. Actually, I don't think that was possible. There they were. My beloved mother and father that had died in a horrible car crash only 10 years ago... because of me.

Without me even realizing it, tears started to poor out of my eyes like waterfalls. Crap. I was crying. Infront of God. _And _my parents! How could I be more humilated? I tried to wipe them away as fast as I could with my now damp white cotton shirt.

The woman, my mother, came walking towards me. Slowly. I didn't want to look. I was too afraid. I was too afriad that they would blame me for their death. I wouldn't blame them. It was my fault, after all. I was sick... I was so stupid that I needed them to be home, when I really didn't. I killed them. And now they are here. In Heaven. Dead.

My mom touched my uncovered cheek and I froze. It felt just like her touch when she was alive. I slowly turned towards her and she squealed, which made me jump. "Oh, gosh! My baby! My sweet, innocent, kind baby! You're here! Oh, look how much you've grown! You're so cute! I mean, ahem, very handsome for your age, darling," She practiaclly yelled, jumping alittle while clapping with her eyes closed. She looked... happy.

I blushed majorly and smiled at her. Without warning, I grabbed her and pulled her for a nice hug. I was just too overjoyed to see her right now. She hugged me back and leaning her head on mine, sniffing my hair. "I like your shampoo choice..." She whispers, which made me giggle. My mom could be so silly and funny at time.

Then, something tapped me on the shoulder from behind me. I got up from my hug with my mother and turned around. There stood my father, not aged abit. He was still the handsome black haired, blue eyed man that I call my fahter. More tears came on to me as I saw his arms stretch out towards me, beckoning me to come in for a hug. I practically ran into his arms. I was so happy to them both here. "You have become such a man, son." He says, petting my hair. "I'm so proud of you," His words broke me like glass falling to the ground. I just stood there, hugging my father, bawling my emerald green eyes out I was so happy.

"You're going to be leaving soon, Misaki," My mother sudden said. "I'm sure Akihiko misses you deeply." As she said Usagi's name, my eyes grew wide. They knew?

"You know about my relationship with Usagi-san?" I said, puzzled, looking from my mom to my dad. They both laughed.

"Of course we do! We've been watching over you Misaki. We know you love Akihiko very much." My mother says, rubbing my neck.

_Oh, God. Does that mean they know and seen me and Usagi-san... doing it? Oh, GOD! I could die of embarrasment. OK, just DON'T mention it, Misaki._

I smiled and nodded. "I do. Very much. He's perverted, and childish, and sometimes so selfish, but I do sincerely love him. With all my heart." I said, looking at the ground.

"I know you do, Misaki. And never stop loving him. Ever. He cannot live without you. He needs you. You are his life." My dad suddenly says. I knew my dad wouldn't be upset or anything. That's just the way he is. I nod and smile.

"I won't. I promise," I say, smling at both of them now.

"Misaki," Nana says from the side. "It's time for you to wake up, now." I look at Nana and then at my mom and dad. They both sigh.

"Well, son," My dad starts. "I guess you'll have to leave now. Just remeber that we are always there for you, even if we can't show you physically. Know that we will always love you. And your brother, Takahiro, of course. Tell him we say hi and give him our blessings for his him, his wife, and his child." I nod as I hug him.

"I love you, Misaki. Never forget that. Never think that I don't. I will always protect you, no matter what. Please remember that." My mom syas as she hugs me tightly.

"I will... with all my heart." I respond, trying to hold back my tears from leaving my parents.

"Good. And remember, Misaki. Our death was not your fault. Please, don't blame yourself. We know how it kills you inside that we died, but you must know, it was't your fault," I look at the floor and shuffle my feet.

"I understand," I whisper, and she smiles.

"Time for you to go..." She says last as I start to fade back. "I love you..." I hear her voice on more time, until my mind is totally black.

* * *

I woke up at some time, realizing that Usagi-san was sleeping with his head on my bed and his arms crossed as a pillow for himself. I smiled at him as I run my fingers through his hair. He starts to stir, but doesn't awake.

"I love you, Usagi-san," I whipser, not really to anyone, since the only person here I was really talking to was asleep. He seemed to have heard me though. He stirred alittle more in his sleep, but eventually his eyes came open.

I didn't really know what to do. Pretend to be asleep? No, I was a bad faker. I knew that. Usagi knew that. Everyone knew that. So, I just sat there,-

**(A/N: *Burp* Oh, sorry, I just thought I'd share that with you all. Please continue.)**

-my eyes fixed on a waking Usagi-san, waiting for him to react. Akihiko's head picks up as he rubs the back of his neck, and suddenly froze. He looks from my hands, his eyes moving all the way up, until he found my innocent blinking eyes. His eyes went wide and he grabbed me into a crushing hug. He wasn't even thinking about calling a doctor or nurse. He was too caught up in hugging me and kissing me, and just plain seeing me away and OK.

"OK...Usagi-san you... need to... let...go," I gasped out, and his grip loosened until he was staring at me with worried, but releif filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Misaki..." He whispers in my ear as he hugs me again, not as tight, of course.

"Hmm, for what?" I ask, confuseed at why he was apologizing to me.

"For not picking you up on time at school. If I hadn't... you wouldn't have been h-hit. That baka driver should die!" He suddenly shouting, shooting up from his hoispital stair with a glare in his eyes, and his arms bent in determination. I laughed alittle, but then realizing how Usagi-san can be when 'his Misaki' his hurt. I still hate being thought of as an object, or some one's property.

"Usagi-san," I say, making him look down at me. "It's not your fault, Usagi-san. I was in the middle of the road, and I wasn't thinking. Then I heard Kia-san yelling towards me-" Then, a thought hit me. "Where's Kia-san! Is she alright?"

Akihiko sighed and sat back down. "The students that were around at the time told the peramedics and police that before that car... hit you, she pushed you out of the way. I'm not exacly sure where she is in the hospital. Probably next door, or on the next floor." He informed me.

I sighed, and then looked up into Usagi-san's eyes. "I want to see her,"

* * *

**-Normal POV/ Kia's POV-**

I woke up again, still in the same white room as before. I thought that it would be best to get up and get some answers on what happened, because I honestly couldn't remember some of it.

I got up from the bed, standing up by the side. I look down and see I'm in white shorts, and and V neck T-shirt.

_All white... very original, Nana. _

I grin at the thought. I walk over to the door and put my hand on its handle, and opened it. My eyes went wide as I see Nana standing there, her hand positioned as if holding onto the door knob. "Oh, Miss Kia. I see you're awake. I was about to come and see you." She says, smiling, as usual.

"Ah, well, I saved you the trouble of trying to wake me up then, ne?" I say, crossing me arms against my chest. "Umm, Nana. If I may ask, where is Misaki?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Well, he has woken up already. For real, I mean. He's awoken in one of Earth's hospitals, and seems to really want to know where you are. I think he might want to talk to you." She responded.

"Of course he would. He did almost just get hit by a speeding car. He'll want some answers."

"He'll want answers alright, but I'm not sure all of them are just about the car accident." She said, looking away. I was confused. What else is there to ask about?

"Huh? What are you talking about? Did you talk to him, already? What did you say?"

"Hah, so many questions, so little time! You have to go back now, Miss Kia. Maybe you'll figure it out when you talk to Misaki," Then she left, leaving me hanging and confused.

_Crap. I wonder what she meant. I hope she didn't give away any crucial information._

I sighed, closed my eyes and uncrossed my arms, making each of my fingers touch the opposite ones on my other hand, whispering a chant to get back to Earth, in the hospital where my body lay. And Misaki's.

_'Kyjitauora minamu kiano hana bukari de, siato na me nesoidagote miaso demo' _**(1)**

**{1}(A/N: Just so you now, this was totally made up. Please, do not go on google translator and try to write this in there. You will most likely find 'ERROR: Please check spelling and try again.' Or something like that. THESE WORDS DO NOT EXIST. I was too lazy to look up anything, and I'm too simple minded to think of any actual words. It's in fake Japanese because, well, this is taking place in an anime, and in Japan, so why not? I wrote this right here and not at the end because I knew you guys would try to figure out what it meant before you continued with the story. I saved you possibly 20 minutes of fustration. You're welcome.)**

I just breathed in and out until I felt as if my body was being lifted into the air. A couple minutes later, I sensed myself laying in bed one again, and opened my eyes. I found myself in a hospital room, but this time it was down on Earht and in Tokyo, not in Heaven. I looked around to see my monators beeping at a normal rate. Bu, why wouldn't they?

I suddenly hear the door creak open**(2)**, revealing Akihiko, and Misaki in a wheelchair. A wheelchair? Did he get that badly? Did I not protect him good enough? Behind them, was a doctor, smiling. Heh, not just any doctor. It was Nowaki.

"Ah, Kia-san! I'm so glad you're awake! You almost made me have a heart attack when I saw that it was you that ended up in that accident! I was just so worried..." Nowaki said, in a rush coming over to myside when he saw that I was awake. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, Nowaki. I'm fine, thank you." I said, trying to relax the man's overexcited heartbeat. How I knew this? Well, he hugged me and my head was on his chest. "Nowaki, Nowaki. Relax..." Finally being able to push the man off, I patted him on the shoulder, and he smiled at me again.

"OK, OK. I got it. I'm just glad that you're alright," Nowaki looked over his shoulder to see Misaki and Akihiko still waiting there, and he sighed. "Well, I guess I should go find your file, and give you 3 sometime alone to talk, ne?" I nodded, and he left.

Right when that door closed, Misaki shot up from his wheelchair and ran over to me, hugging me with all his might. Well, I guess he wasn't that badly hurt afterall. He didn't say anything as I hugged him back, he just leaned on me. I smiled, until I felt warm drops on my shoulder. I frowned. Why was he crying?

"Misaki, "I said slowly. "W-why are you crying?"

"I-I am just soo h-happy to see you, Kia-san," He hiccupped and I laughed alittle.

"I'm happy to see you too, Misaki. I'm glad that you're OK and nothing bad happened to you." I said, wrapping my arms around him tighter. Normally, Akihiko would have been trying to pry little Misaki from my arms, but he just stood there, watching us as we embraced eachother.

"I know what you are? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a whisper, as if not wanting Akihiko to hear. I was confused. What exacly was he talking about?

"W-what are you saying, Misaki? What do you mean?"

"An angel... You're... an angel..." He said, in a whisper again, slower though. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

_Oh, no. He found out? Is this what Nana was talking about? How will I explain it to him? Oh, Misaki. I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

**The end! Of the chapter, not the story! Hah, did I worry you? Probably not... Anyway~! I know at the top it says 'Wednesday', but I couldn't finish it in time, because I blacked out and fell out of my chair, and then woke up with on my cats laying on me. Yeah, it was like, 3 o'clock in the morning, so I didn't continue. I just saved and went to bed... Anyway, please reveiw, and rate if you want! Till next time!**

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**

**(1)- Already explained.**

**(2)- Hah, it sounds as if she's in some old, creepy house or something. Maybe the doors need to be oiled...**


	26. So Close

************

****

**Oh, it's been so long. And, I aplogize for that. I was being lazy. I am a lazy author. But, I doubt I kept anyone waiting... Wow, that was really pessemistic... Ah, well! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't really have much to say today... Well, enjoy!**

Me: ... I got nothing.

Misaki: Yeah, me neither...

Hiroki: Useless brats...

Me: What, Hiroki? You got something to talk about? Please, inform us.

Misaki: Yeah, sensei. I'm sure you have alot of exciting and interesting stuff to say.

Hiroki: *Glare* W-well... not really...

Me: Yeah, I didn't think so.

Hiroki: Oh, just start the chapter already!

Me: I guess so...

**

* * *

**

**-Hiroki's POV-**

"Alright, you idiots, back off!" I yell as I push my way through the bunch of students surrounding whatever was there that has caught my curiousity. The students step aside as I roared, some trembling with fear. I smirk in my mind, realizing how scary I actually am.

I finally get through, but there was just a paramedic there, and acouple officers there, asking some students what they saw. "Excuse me!" I yelled at an officer as his head came up. I tried to get past the yellow tape, but he stopped me.

"Sorry, sir. You can't go back there." He says, and I glare. Acouple students gulp and back up. I could have sworn I heard a mutter, _Oh, that cop is ganna' get his head blown off. _Never _tell Kamijou-sensei what to do, unless you want to die early, or end up in a coma._

I smirked this time for real, and then glared back at the officer. "I am a teacher here. If one of my students got into an accident, I deserve to know who and what happened." I growled. This scared then police officer, and he stepped aside. I nodded, and when near the ambulence, where two people were placed, unconcious. I hoped, at least.

I went over to a paramedic, and asked him what had happened, and who was in this accident. "Well, it seems that two students from this University, known as Takahashi Misaki, and a Miss Kia were in a little car accident here. It's awfully strange. There was no last name on her profile..." The paramedic, named Gin, said.

My jaw hit the grond as my eyes went wider than a bowling ball.

_W-what did he just say? Kia-chan was in this accident? And so was Akihiko's brat, Takahashi-kun? So, that's why she didn't show. Tch, here I was, humping to conclusions. Stupid... She is stupid. She got into a freaking accident. Wait, what kind again?_

"Excuse me, but-"

"They were in a severe 'hit and run' as you can say. A man, Takuru Synoma, was seen escaping in a dark navy Chevy, escaping from something he did. I think it was a stolen vehical. It's going to be hard to catch the man, for the car did not have a lisence plate on it. The student told an officer that Takahashi-kun there was in the middle of the street when the truck was speeding down. They said that Kia-chan there saw it, and tried to get him out of the way. No one got hit by the car, it's just that the way she grabbed him, plus the weight of both of them going down, caused some damage. Not too much, but still something they need to be hospitalized for." He finished, and I nodded, kind of lost for words.

I nodded again, for qucikly, muttered a thanks, and went back behind the yellow tape. I went past my student and went by the front gate of the University. I had to call Akihiko to tell him about his brat. So, I dailed his number and got a very irritated and annoyed, "Hello?"

"Wow, Akihiko. You sound as if you've just woken up form a coma from a carcrash- Wow, bad choice of words..."

"What do you want, Hiroki? Aikawa is here today and is giving me an _extemely _hard time and yelling in my ear. I don't have time to talk much." He responded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you did you deadlines on time, you wouldn't have that problem. Anyway, it's exacly what I said. You're lover brat, Takahashi-kun, got into a little accident, and is being taken to the hospital with Kia-chan. I guess he was in the road and a crazy guy who stole a car or something came down the road without him knownig, and Kia-chan pulled him out the way, or something. I thought I would call you and see if you-" Before i could finish, he cut me out.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," He said, I could here him shuffling to get his coat on and starting his car. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait till I finish, would you? Jeeze... Anyway, if you want to see him, don't go to the University. Go tot eh hospital. That's where they're taking him."

"Yeah, thanks Hiroki," He said, sincerety in his voice. I blushed.

"Ahem, yeah, you're welcome, Akihiko." I said, and he hung up. I sighed, and then started to dial Nowaki's number. I guess I should tell him that Kia-chan is coming to the hospital, so he will be in for a less of a surprise when he sees her.

"Ah, Hiro-san~! It's so nice to hear from you. What's wrong? Is there anything you need? Or, did you just wanna' talk to me cuz' you wanted to~?" He said, that cheerful voice of his is always an earful for me. I blushed and yelled,

"N-no, you baka! I just wanted to tell you that you might be seeing Kia-chan at the hospital today,"

"Oh~, is she coming to visit me? How nice of her." He said with a cheeky laugh.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. What I was saying was that Kia-chan and Akihiko's lover were in an accident. So, they are being brought to the hospital." The line was silent, but I could hear Nowaki's breath hitch in his throat. Suddenly, his voice became very serious.

"What happened?" I sigh. So, for the second time now, I had to tell someone about the accident. I told him, but before he could really respond, I heard screaming voices from the background.

"Alright, people! We need a doctor! 2 of 'em! Stat!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I think that's them. I'll talk to you later," I sighed, and nodded, knowing he can't see it.

"OK," I finally said. He said goodbye, I wished him luck, and we hun up. I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair, and then just standing there. "What to do now? I guess I should dismiss my students because of this..." Another sigh escaped my lips, and my hands fell to my sides. I started to make my way through the door, but then stopped. "Wait- should I got to? I mean, I know it is kind of my fault for asking her to stay after classes anyway... Damn! Oh, screw it. I'm going." I finally made up my mind, and went to Professor Miyagi's office.

_I know I'm going to regret this dearly, I just know it... _

I reached mine and Miyagi's office and stepped inside. And of course, he would be making out with his little brat on _MY _desk! Like, what the hell! I growl, and both of them look towards me. Miyagi is wide-eyed and his brat, Takatsuki I think, was glaring at me -as usual- and held onto Miyagi tighter. I rolled my eyes. "At least when you guys get 'intimit' in our office, please, for Heaven's sake, lock the damn door! What if I was the dean? Then you'd be out of the job. And more importantly, lock it 'cause I don't wanna' see that either!" I yelled.

"O-oh, Kamijou~! I-Its not what it looks like! We were just... um... he fell! Yeah, he fell and I caught him! How wonderful am I?" He made up a sad excuse.

"Yeah, and your lips just happened to connect with his. God, just save your breath, Miyagi. Anyway, that's not what I came in here for. I need a ride," I said, looking him in the eye so he knows I'm serious.

"Hmm~? Why, exacly?" He's testing me. I glare at him and then growl out.

"I need a ride to the hospital,"

"I can't just take you to see your little, oh, I mean BIG boyfriend just 'cause you wanna' see-"

"That's not the reason. Takahashi and Kia-chan were in an accident earlier today, and they rushed them to the hospital."

"W-what...?" I heard the brat say from beside Miyagi. "Kia-san, and Misaki got into an accident?"

"Didn't I just say that?" I said, annoyed.

"What happened?" Miyagi spoke up.

"I'll explain on the way. Get your keys and come on!" I yelled, grabbing my his keys and throwing it to them as we walked towards his car through the main gate.

* * *

**(A/N: OK, before I continue, I just want you guys to know that Hiroki's POV was from alittle earlier from the accident. Right now, we are at when Misaki was hugging Kia, and told her that he knew she was an angel. OK?)**

"You're talking nonsense, Misaki. I don't know where you got that idea from," I lied, trying to cover up the fact that he is telling the truth. I couldn't let this get out. I couldn't let him beleive it. I wasn't going to let him beleive it.

"I... I talked to God..." He whispered, and my eyes went wide. But, then I relaxed, I got this.

"Misaki, you were probably hillucinating from the accident. You didn't talk to God."

"It was a woman... she said I could call her Nana..." Oh, my God. Literally. He was right. He really _did _talk to Nana. No! Why would she do that? She knew it was my mission. Why would she try to ruin it? Or... maybe she wasn't trying to ruin it. Maybe she was trying to help me, in some weird way. I can't figure out how, but I'm usre it was for a good reason.

I sighed and let go of Misaki, and he sat back down in his chair. I shut my eyes, and breathed in and out. I knew I was caught. There is no way to hide this now. Misaki deserves to know, anway. They all do. But, Misaki knowing will do for now. I opened my eyes, looked over to where Akihiko was. Misaki did too and then said, "Usagi-san, could you leave me and Kia-san alone for a few minutes. We need to talk about what happened." Akihiko hesitated, but nodded in response.

I looked in Misaki's eyes. He had a look of betrayal and sadness, but one with caring, too. I sighed again, leaning back. "You're right, Misaki... I am... an Angel. I'm sorry for not telling you..."

"Why? Why didn't you?" He asked, curious. I looked up at him.

"How was I suppose to? Walk up to you all cheerfully and say 'Hey, Misaki. Guess what... I'm an Angel!' It's not that easy, Misaki. Just the fact that a human now knows that angels and other creatures like us exist, might be alittle bad. I don't know if it is or not. We've kept it unknown for so long, we havn't really thought about a human figuring us out since we were so good at keeping it quiet. _Were _being past tense. Now that you know, I just don't know what's going to happen. The fact that Nana herself told you shocks me, actually. I couldn't just come right out and say it. You would think I was crazy. I didn't want that. I thought it would be OK just for us to be known as friends. I didn't think it was important that you knew."

"Not important? Not import- Kia-san, the fact that you _are _an angel, is _very _important to me! Look, I don't know how I would react or respond to the idea that you were- I'm sorry, _are-_ an angel, but I wouldn't have thought you were crazy. Knowing the person you are, I would have probably beleive you. Sure, I would have been confused at first, but I think I would have exepted it." Sadness sets in his eyes. I smile a sad smile and sigh.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I just... didn't know how you would react. I just didn't want you to think of me... like I belonged in a mental hospital. It just wasn't what I decided to do." I was lying of course. I wasn't afraid of him finding out, because I knew that would never happen. Well, that's what I _thought _would never happen. But, it did, and now I have no other reason but to accept it as a fact. But, of course, there is always the Kyona... No, I can trust Misaki. There is no reason to take his memories away. I would feel way too guilty.

"Well," I start. "Now that you know, you can't tell anybody. I mean **_ANYBODY. _**Not even Akihiko. You understand? This can't get out. It is only between me, and you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. But me and you both know that I am a horrible liar. And, I hate keeping things from Usagi-san. I'm sure he will be able to pry it out of me some how..." He shivered at the though. "Oh, God. Probably by reading his stupid BL novels to me, chained up to the bed. Oh, my God! I can't do this! I'll have to tell him!" Misaki starts freaking out.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki! Clam. Down. Just relax. It's OK. i just want you to try, OK? I know it will be hard, but I need you to do this for me. Can you do that?" Misaki finally calmed down, and sat back down in his chair. Weird, I didn't know he got up... He sighed and nodded with a smile.

"Y-yeah, I'll try. But, I'm sorry if I _do _say something. Blame Akihiko if I do." He says, crossing his arms. I nod and then he says something else that shocks me. "You know... I saw my parents... when I was there..."

Misaki had told me that his parents died at a young age; 8, I think it was. His brother, Takahiro, told his relatives that he would take care fo him, instead of going off to college. He told me it was his fault they died. He was sick, and he wanted them to rush home. It was raining then. But, they were worried, so they went out in that horrible weather. And, they died. Just like that. He blamed himself, of course. I remembered them, that day they died. I saw them come through the Gates of Heaven. They were so inlove. I felt bad that they died. Of course, I didn't know they were Misaki's parents at the time.

"They told me... how much they loved me, and to not think it was my fault for their deaths." He continued. "He also talked about how they know about me and Akihiko's relationship, and that they never want me to leave him. Not like I was planning on it," He did a little laugh.

"Because you shouldn't, Misaki. They are right. Them dying wasn't your fault. You were only 8."

"Yeah, I know that now..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "At least I know now. I won't have to feel sorry for myself anymore." I looked at Misaki sympathetically. This kid has been through alot. I know he has. I smiled slightly.

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you," I say, trying to lighten the mood alittle.

"Oh, they are. They said so themselves." He perked up and I grinned. Misaki suddenly stands up. "I guess I should leave you to rest, or something. I don't wanna' hold you back from healing." I smiled at him and looked down at my arms which were covered in bruises and scratches.

"Don't worry about me, Misaki. Remember, I am an Angel. I heal much faster than humans. You are the one who should be getting some rest."

"I guess you're right. Alright, well, I'll just go back to my room now before a doctor comes in and freaks out 'cause I'm not in bed. I'll see you later," He waves goodbye, and I smiled at him. When the door closes, I shut my eyes and sigh.

_What a day... I havn't been this stressed since... I don't even know. Maybe-_

I didn't get to finish my thought, for the door was slammed open. My head snaps over to the door's direction and my eyes widen when I see three people. Hiroki, Miyagi, and Shinobu to be exact. I give them a questioning look, but then Shinobu comes running up to me, squeezing me to death with a powerful hugs.

"Ahh!" I gasp as he squeezed harder. "Shin-Shin, you... have to... let...go! I can't... breath...!" Thankfully, Miyagi got this and pryed the teenager off of me. When I looked up at him. He was crying. No, he was _really _crying. Bawling. I looked worried. "Shin-Shin, why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? You got into a car accident, and most likely almost DIED! Why shouldn't I be crying? You... can't leave me alone... Because... because then... then..."

"'Then' what, Shinobu?" I ask, curious and worried for what he was going to say.

"Because then I wouldn't have anybody else to help torture Kamijou with!" A that, he started bawling even harder. I looked over to Hiroki and Miyagi. Miyagi was laughing while scratching the back of his head, and Hiroki was fuming with an anime sweatdrop above his temple. I sighed and smiled.

"It's OK, Shin-Shin. I'm not going anywhere yet," I said, petting Shinobu affectionatly.

"Hence the word 'yet'," I hear a familiar voice behind Miyagi and Hiroki. One that I didn't want to hear. My eyes darkened, and a dark aura surrounded me. Shinobu caught this, and backed away alittle.

"What do you want,-

**(A/N: OMG! I forgot his name! What was it! Ahhhhh! Oh, wait- I got it. Nevermind. Carry on...)**

_-Zenaku_?" I grit through my teeth. Miyagi and Hiroki scoot over so Zenaku is fully showing, a devious and evil smirk placed upon his thin lips.

"I just wanted to see how you were, of course. What the matter with that?" He asked as polietly as possible. Of course, only I knew it was fake. Fake everything. Fake smiled, fake caring eyes, fake voice...

I just glared at him. "Umm, OK then! I think we should leave these two to their privacy, ne?" Miyagi grabs Shiobu, and Hiroki just nods and follows him out. He looks back at me, glaring at Zenaku's back, but then closes the door quietly behind him.

"OK, so what did you _really _want?" I say, not beleiving anything he has said so far.

"Why, what do you mean, dear Kia?" He said. Fake.

"You know exacly what I mean. Why are you hear? How did you even know I was in the hospital?"

"It's all over the news, don't you know? I was terrified when they said you almost got hut by a car... too bad I was never good at driving..." He says, looking away. This caught my attention. What did he say?

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Don't tell me you...-" I saidwith disbeleif. Well, it's not _that _shocking. I suppose Zenaku would do something like this.

"Well, let's not focus on that anymore, ne? I am just glad you are-"

"_YOU _did that! You are the one who was driving that Chevy! I thought it was some guy named Takuru, or something!"

"Oh, dear Kia. You should know I'm smarter than that. The story about Takuru Synoma was a total fake. It was just to get the situation off my back." He explained, and my eyes went wide with every word he said.

"You would go through all of that, just to hurt on person! I cannot beleive how... how idiotic and selfish, and just plain STUPID that is of you! Misaki is only a kid! There is no reason for you to injure him! Thanks to you now, he is in the hospital!_ I_ am in the hospital! There are many people who were worried for him that he might have _possibly _died and all you want is your fucking revenge agianst _me_! Don't bring Misaki in this! Or Akihiko! Or _anyone _for that matter! You want to get back at me, fine, but don't bring other innocent people into your fucking messed up problems with me!" I was gasping and panting by then. I didn't know I was yelling that much.

Zenaku didn't even bat an eye. That bastard. I don't care that he wants to get back at me, as long as he doesn't bring anybody into it. Suddenly, he glares hard, and the smirk leaves his lips. "We'll see," He says, slightly above a whipser, but I heard him, and left.

I sigh, and started to pant alittle more. I wasn't going to let him hurt any of the. Over my dead body. Some how, I think he has arranged that plan by now.


	27. Threats, Letters, and a Promise

**Wow, it has been soooo~ long. Once again, I apologize. I wasn't trying to be lazy. I was just caught up in an anime is all. Death Note, to be exact. Yep, never saw it until last Saturday. Shocking, I know. But, I really got into it and watched the whole thing. When I did finish, I ended up wanting to read some DN fics, and well... reason I was not updating very fast. But~, I have now chosen that I have left you all waiting long enough, and now I'm writing again! Woo! But, before I get to the actual story, I just wanna' say something. I have realized something that I really hate. Girl OCs in yaois. 'Hah, you have one, dumbass.' Yeah, I know. But what I mean is how people make yaois, put a girl in them, and then automatically make the yaoi character straight. I mean, what the eff is with that. It's YAOI. BoyxBoy that fan-girls all know and love! YAOI fan-girls. If you wanna' write about straight people, go to a different selction/catagory. Yes, I get it. It is FANfiction, but seriously. I mean, who would read a yaoi, that isn't actually yaoi?  
You know what else I hate? Gender changes. In yaoi. Like, WTF! Again with the straightiness of yaoi! It's not yaoi, then! God, get it through your thick skulls already! Well, anyway~, heres the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Shinobu: Been awhile.**

**Me: Thanks you, Shinobu. I think we've established that fact.**

**Shinobu: I was just saying. Hey, you know what I realized. _Everyone _was pretty much in the last chapter. Impressive.**

**Me: Hmm, yeah. You're right. I should try to do that more often.**

**Shinobu: You should. But, mostly with me and Miyagi. It'd be so much better.**

**Me: Shinobu, you know what we talked about.**

**Shinobu: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever...**

**Me: Now~! Should we start?**

**Shinobu: It's your call.**

**Me: Right you are, young one.**

**Shinobu: Yes, younger one.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shinobu: Uh-huh.**

**Me: Got that right.**

**Shinobu: Exacly.**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Shinobu: What do you mean?**

**Me: Why do you keep saying stuff. I'm trying to finish the introdution, here.**

**Shinobu: Maybe I want to.**

**Me: You will never have the last word. Never! Please enjoy!**

**Shinobu: He-!**

* * *

I got released from the hopital about a week later. I was visited by everyone for an hour each day. We'd talk about everything _except _the accident. Hiroki informed me about all the homework I would have because I missed so much school.

"I get into a horrible hit and run accident, and all you have to say to me that I'm ganna' have homework? Wow, Hiroki. Miyagi is right. You're so cold." I responded when he told me. I was joking of course. I knew that I would have some stuff to do when I left.

There was this one time, though. Misaki came in (he was released sooner than I, for he wasn't as damaged than me) and told me he was informed by Shinobu that Zenaku had come in to visit me, seeming like a very unpleasent greeting. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to tell Misaki that it was Zenaku who was driving because I knew he would probably feel more scared.

So, I cam up with a lie. Not a very good lie, though. To me, it wasn't even a lie. It was more like... telling what happened, just not all of it.

"Umm, well, you see... Zenaku came over with his cocky self and started to tell me how 'worried' he was that I got into an accident. Of course, I knew he was lying from the moment he placed that fake smile on his face. I..." I paused, trying to find the words to say before I spill anything that might worry him. "I didn't know the exact reason he came to see me, but I knew it wasn't just to drop in and say, 'Hi'. He's got something up his sleeve, and I'm afraid to find out what exacly that is." I looked Misaki in the eyes, seeing if he beleived me. From the looks of it, he was buying it.

"So... that's all he came for? He didn't say anything bad to you. I mean, I know you guys are like total enemies, so I assumed he was trying to do something to hurt you," Very observant, Misaki. But, I can't tell you that.

"N-no, Misaki. Like I said, I don't know what he wanted or what he- _is _planning to do. All I have to do is wait." It was true. I don't know what he's planning. All I know is that it is not going to pretty or pleasent in any way. I also know that I have to protect Misaki and everyone else in any way that I can.

* * *

Misaki and Akihiko drove me to my apartment so I wouldn't have to walk. "Thanks, you guys. I got it from here. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise." I told them, putting the key in my door and stepping inside.

"Well, OK. J-just, take care of yourself, and don't move around too much, oh, and don't lift heavy object, and-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I _know,_ Misaki. Calm down. I can take care of myself just fine. No need for you to worry like this. Beside, _I'm _the one who should be telling _you _to be careful," Please, do so, Misaki.

"I got it. Right. Well, bye." He said, leaving me able to finally close the door and sit down. To tell the truth, my body was sort of aching. But, I didn't want Misaki to worry about that. I noticed that Zenaku's stuff was not here anymore. Thank goodness. Not that I was completely surprised. I mean, after all that, I wouldn't really show my face either.

But, what I did find, was a note. It was on my marble coffee table, just laying there. I walked cooly over towards it, grabbed it, and sat down. I was too strained to stand. Besides, it looked kinda' long. So, I read:

_ Dear Kia-_chan,

Tch, how dare he use my name in such a manor. I am his-! Oh, wait. He's not part of Heaven anymore. Damn...

_I have concluded that I will take my leave now. It is much to dangerous now for us to be living together._

It was dangerous to begin with! I knew nothing right was going to come out of it if you did stay. Oh, but no~. You just _had _to persuede your way in. Hmph.

_I know you will miss me deeply _(insert Kia's loud, low one-HA laugh here)_, and I will do the same. Ahem, I understand that you most likely dislike, no- _loathe _me at this time now, but just no, I do not care for such facts. _

_I reccomend you keep watch, not just for your little 'friends', but for yourself as well. I can tell you that Misaki will be the first to go. You probably wondering, 'Well, why is he telling me this?' It's because I simply want to enjoy the sigh of you going into panic, most likely humiliating yourself everytime you're around precious little Misaki. Hmm, I think that will happen. Alot. _

_Anyway, I have concluded my thoughts as to what will happen to you when this is all over. When I win, and you lose. When everything and everyone around you crumples to the ground like dirt._

_I don't know what strategies there are to fight against you, knowing you will fight back with every fibre of your being. This could all end in a few days, if I try hard enough. But, I want to have fun with this. I want to be entertained._

_ But, what I do know, and that you should know, is that you _will _be the one to_ _fall down and you _will _cease to exist among others. And that, my dear Angel from above, you can take as a threat._

_ Sincerely, and yours truly, the one to feel hopeless, the Angel of Death, Zenaku. _

_It's nice to know I still have some power left. Especially when it's power over you._

I growled through the rest of this pathetic letter. I was surprised actually, that he would tell me who he planned on going after first. But then again, he was saying how I would humiliate myself from trying to protect him. Maybe, he was just saying that so I would focus my attention on Misaki, and leave the others defenceless. Oh, ho, ho. I don't think so.

But, if that _is _his plan, then I will be sure to make sure I take watch over everyone equally. Much to which I have said before, I absolutly will not let Zenaku place his filthy, unpure, sadistic, evil hands on any of them. Especially Misaki. It seems that he has taken an _interest _in Misaki, making which he does sort of look like Ritsu... Damn! I knew I shouldn't have let them talked to eachother, not even speak to eachother.

I slammed my fist onto the marble table, shaking it dramtically. Sweat of fustration came down my temples. I was so damn confused and, well, furious! I wasn't sure in what to do just yet, and I knew I couldn't let my guard off for just a second. Especially with Zenaku going to my school and all. This leaves Misaki, Shinobu, Hiroki, _and _Miyagi at risk of something happening to them. I can't let that happen. I _won't _let that happen.

It's been only about a month and a half since my mission started, and I knew I was going to have even a more fustrating time trying to figure out how to end all of this, not with Zenaku in the picture, being all cocky and dictating bastard all of the sudden. Well, not really _'all of the sudden.'_ He's always been kind of cocky and been wanting to rule something. That's just how he was. It's why he wanted to become the Angel of Death. So he overpower the ones whose lives were about to end. It was hist lust. His addiction. He was a cruel and evil angel. That's why he got the position.

I sighed, and leaned back on the couch. Why couldn't my life just be as easy as a human's life? I mean, humans didn't have to try and fend off evil angels and have important assignment that they had to do or be PUNISHED if they didn't get it done. Well, I guess they have jobs that have that, but still!

Misaki, Shinobi, Hiroki, Akihiko, Miyagi, and Nowaki's life mean the most to me and are the most important at the time. I wasn't going to let Zenaku do anything to harm them. If he did, well, let's just say things will not end pretty. Oh, no. If he puts their lives on the line, then he's putting his life on the line. That, my friend, is no threat. No, it's a promise.

I sighed again, and sat up, staring blankly ahead. Fustration hitting me once again, I again hit my coffee table with my fist. That time, it hurt. But I didn't care. Then, from the papers and envelopes that were on the table, one fell off and landing on my foot. I picked it up and looked at it. There was no return adress, just a name in the middle written in a pretty hand writing and ink that only Heaven's angels' could supply: _Kia-san. _I knew instantly who is was by.

Shinta. Shinta, as I've said before, is a past, and still present, friend of mine from Heaven. She's always been they for me. She is even the assistant for Nana.

**(A/N: Yeah, didn't know that, did you. You're probably like, 'Whaaa...?' Well, remember from acouple of the chapter, like Chapter... 3 or 4 I think? The one with the dream and where Nana came through Kia's television with a chick beside her. Yeah, that was Shinta. She didn't say anything cuz' she didn't want to seem immature. She also appeared in the _Heaven's Part _chapter, where Misaki was there. Yeah, she wasn't there just because. xD)**

I quicly but oh-so-carefully ripped the envelope open, making sure I don't ruin or rip the letter. I pulled it out with the same carefullness and unfolded it and read:

_Dear Kia-_san_,_

Ha! At least SOMEBODY respects who I am. Thank you, Shinta.

_Omigod! It's sooooo~ good to hear from you. Well, see form you. I got your letter (obviously) and I read it over and over again. I havn't seen you in soooo~ long, except for that one time, but I couldn't talk to you 'cause I didn't want God to misjudge me. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to respond to your letter, knowing you would want me to. Oh, and have I got some interesting news for you! Did you know Zenaku left Heaven! I know! i was shocked, too! I never knew that would happen._

Alittle late for that, dear Shinta...

_I was kind of scared, though. Zenaku was always so content in Heaven, so he must have done or wanted something REALLY bad for him to leave Heaven all of the sudden. _

If only you knew how right you were.

_You should probably watch out for him. I don't know, maybe you'll see him. Ooo, I got something else, too! A few days ago, I met the most ADORABLE boy I have ever seen. Well, we didn't really talk, but him and God did. I was so excited in seeing him._

Could she mean...?

_Only then I found out he was gay. Not that I minded though. That's totally kaiwii so you know how much I love~ yaoi! _

Yep, definatly Misaki. Shinta always was a yaoi freak.

_It was sort of sad though. Appariently he was in some sort of accident and got bruised pretty bad. That's how I saw him. He didn't die, it was more like a... 'moment in Heaven' type of experience. But, it wasn't a moment. No, it was more like 2 and a half hours. I had to leave him and Nana alone for while so she could explain what was going on, but I knew that was important, so I didn't complain. Not like I ever do with her anyway._

_Well, I guess I should let you go now. I don't want to hold you from your important mission. You get em' tiger! ^^ Oh, also, Nana talked to Ritsu... Said Ritsu could come back some time. That's all I know. Well, talk to you later!_

_Write me back, _

_Shinta! =^.^=_

Well, _that's _certainly interesting. I have to get in on this. So, I grabbed a pen and paper, and started to write back quickly.

* * *

**Ahhh, done! Sorry if it wasn't as long as my usual limit. I am kinda tired, and have been on this for 2 days now. I told you, I'm just a lazy author. Gomenasai! PLease rate if you want and please reveiw! I wanna' know what you think! ^^ Seeya next time!**

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	28. Paranoia? Er, Not

**Aha! It's been awhile, I know. Lazy, again. My only excuse. But, anyway, I have decided to create a Death Note fanfic with co-author, NowakiStar. We have both agreed on wirting one together. Yay! If you wanna' see what it's about, check out my profile. Maybe. It depends when I update it. I plan on other stories as well. )(Okaine no Gai, Junjou Romantica, etc.) I've been having alot of story ideas for JR Misaki&Akihiko for some reason. You can check out those one's, too! Anyway, as you came on here for, I have a new installment of Angel's Mission, so here you go! ^^**

**Misaki: You've been imagining about me alot? That sounds stalkerish.**

**Me: Tch, shut-up, Misaki. It's not like that. Just new story ideas. Sotra. I havn't decided yet if I was going to write about them yet.**

**Misaki Hmhm... sure. **

**Me: Don't be full of yourself. I'll sick Akihiko on your cute butt! **

**Misaki: You wouldn't. .**

**Me: Try me... .**

**Misaki: *Sigh* Fine, fine. I'm sorry. Just get on with the story.**

**Me: That's what I though, mister. Magic word.**

**Misaki: Psh, I don't care if you do it or not. It's your call, lady.**

**Me: Got a point. On with the story!**

* * *

"Hey, Shinobu," I switched my position in my seat. I was back in school soon enough, but with a sprained ankle. I needed crutches for it. When I arrived at school, I got the expected 'Oh, my gosh! Are you OK?' and, 'Do you need help to class?' stuff. Everyone already knew what happened, so they didn't need to ask. Tch, it was all over the news. Ugh, how I hate being excluded. I don't like when people feel sympathy for me, or when they think I'm weak or need help. It makes me _feel _weak. I may be in some area, but it doesn't mean I can't help myself.

"Yeah?" Shinobu anwers, taking a second, but then looked up at me from where he sat.

"You think I could come over to your apartment today? Or you come to mine? It's kind of boring over there, and now that I have this stupid thing," I eyes my sprained ankle, "I can't go places that much."

"Miyagi and I don't really have anything planned today, so I guess that's OK. But, I wanna' go to your house since I've never seen it before. That OK?" I nodded in response.

"That's perfect! Thanks, Shin-Shin. It means alot to me." Shinobu got used to me using that as his nickname acouple days ago. Seeing as I wouldn't say anything else, he just got over it.

"Hey, you two! Shush!" The Professor Yamazu that both me and Shinobu had together glared at us. I smiled and nodded towards him, and he went back to teaching about square rooting decimals.

I sank in my seat, happy to have Shinobu come over today. I think it will be fun. Hopefully. Since Zenaku left, it's been kind of quiet. Not that I actually _wanted _him around, it just feels different.

But, I'm guess I'm lucky in a strange way. Besides, I still have some blackmail to hold against the guy.**(1)** But, I'm still not sure how exacly I'll use that.

* * *

Much to my surprise, university had gone alot faster that I'd thought it'd be. I was at the school gates, waiting for Shinobu, as I saw Akihiko's regular red sports car pull up to the curb dangerously as he normally does. Strangely, Misaki wasn't even out of the building yet. At least, not to my knowledge.

For a few minutes, Akihiko had just sat in his driver seat of his car, until he finally got out, probably confused. Hell, I was too. "Hey, Kia," He called me. He doesn't use formalities much, does he? Doesn't mind me. I hate being called _-kun _anyway. _-Chan _is fine, though. "Have you seen Misaki yet? He hasn't come to the car yet."

"Yeah, I noticed that. No, I don't think he left the building yet. You want me to go check for you?" I ask, my thumb pointing towards the University behind me.

"Uhh, yeah, sure," He responded and I nodded with a smile, and started heading back into the University. I quickly walked into the hallways, looking left and right, but no Misaki. What if something bad happened?

_No, bad Kia! Don't think such things. Misaki is fine. He will be perfectly fine... if I find him. No- WHEN I find him. But, what if Zenaku got to him?_

_"I'll say little Misaki will be the first to go," I remember his exact words. Damnit! Misaki, you better be fine..._

Already by Hiroki and Miyagi's office, I saw Misaki... and _him_. Zenaku had Misaki leaning against the wall with Zenaku's hand reached out above the side of his hide. From this veiw, Misaki looked like a lost and frightened puppy. What had Zenaku said to him to make him so scared? Wait, why am I just standing here, asking myself? Gah, I've been doing that alot.

"Misaki! Get away from him, Zenaku!" I yelled, already running towards them. Zenaku's hand slipped from the side of Misaki's head, to on his shoulder, and then slowly to his side. He was smirking, I already knew that. But I was focusing my attention on Misaki, who looked confused, and abit still freaked out.

I reached them all the way, and then grabbed Misaki, holding him protectively behind me. "What did I say, Zenaku. _Stay. Away. From. Misaki._"

"Do you not remember anything that I have said? I warned you about it, and I took action. It was only natural for me to approach him, of course." He said. But, just as I was about to speak, I heard a paniced, but sort of releived yell.

"Misaki!" I turned around to see Akihiko sprinting over to us, of course that was only for Misaki. "God, Misaki. Where have you been?" Misaki was going to answer, but was immeadiatly cut off by Zenaku.

"Ah! Usami Akihiko. Nice to see you again. Sorry for holding up little Misaki here, we were just discussing something very important about the menecular conference between 2 metalloids based on their compound of elements. Isn't that right, _Mi-sa-ki_?" He said, looking as innocent as ever over to Misaki and Akihiko. From here, Misaki looked just as confused as when what Zenaku was _really _talking about.

Knowing that this would probably cause Akihiko to get angry, he just nodded and agreed. "Uhh, y-yeah. Stupid homework got me all twisted and confused. Sorry for being late, Usagi-san! Won't happen again." Misaki said nervously, then looked at me worringly. I shook my head and put on a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure it's fine Misaki. I'll talk to you late, kay? I'm having Shinobu later today, so I can't talk to you at this moment." I said. Misaki nodded his head.

"That's fine. Usagi-san, we can leave now. I have a _mountain _of homework that I need to get started on."

"OK, Misaki. But, it's not like you'll be able to actually _get _to that homwork tonight..." Akihiko muttered.

"What was that?" Misaki said, looing up and Akihiko.

"Oh, nothing~! Come, Misaki," Akihiko lamely excused.

"O-OK." It wasn't long until they were out of sight, and I turned my super-scary-shit-your-pants-death glare at Zenaku.

"So, what _exacly _were you talking about with Misaki, anyway?" I gritted through his teeth. You could just hear the venom in my voice. All he did was smile sweetly. Not the sweetly kind like a 6 year old, no. A sickly sweet smile that would make that 6 year old scurry away in fear.

"Ah, Kia_-kun_," Damn him... "That is nothing of your concern."

"If it involves Misaki, then yes, it _is _my concern. Now, tell me. What did you say?" I pushed again, but I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Ah, well, look at the time! Looks like I have to get home. Seeya tomarrow, Kia_-kun_!" I growled, and before I could grab him, he already poofed away. Damn it. I sighed, realizing I still have my visit with Shinobu.

I started running through the halls, not like it mattered since nobody was there. I got outside and saw Shinobu waiting patiently on a bench. I ran up to him panting. "Sorry, Shinobu! I got caught up with something else before I could meet you out here. Forgive me?" I said with puppy dog eyes. Shinobu just stared, and then smiled.

"Thats OK. I was tired anyway, and need sometime to relax anyway. Shall we get going?" He responded, getting up from the seating area.

"Yeah, sure."

"Then, lead the way." He said, gesturing with his arms for me to go infront of him. I smiled, and pulled him next to me. We didn't really talk. He seemed to be thinking about something, and I didn't want to disturn him. But, it gave me time to also think to myself.

_Ya'know, I didn't even think that Zenaku was still going to attend University. Damn, I can't beleive I didn't think about that. I'm so stupid sometimes. Poor Misaki had to listen to him about something I don't know about, and I wasn't there to tell him otherwise. I'll probably figure it out later on, maybe when I talk to him. Well, duh. That's what the whole 'talking thing' was about anyway. Gah, I need a plan. How am I going to protect six different people from one other person? Seems easy, right? Well, it also seems that he was telling the truth when he said he was going for Misaki first. So, I can start with that. Misaki is my main priority, I guess. Alright, so all I have to do is make sure that Zenaku stays away from him during school. But, what about other places? Misaki doesn't just stay in Akihiko's condo all day after school. No, he has acouple jobs to do, and shopping... Ugh. Zenaku will probably be sneaky and figure out his scheduals and everything! The bastard needs to back off. I swear, if he hurts one hair on Misaki's perfectly heart shaped head, I will snap his arms like twigs. Wow, I am getting violent. Stupid American movies... Stop messing around, Kia. I need to-_

"Kia? Earth to Kia! Are you even paying attention to where you're going?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Shinobu, who was still waving his hand in my face. I took it, and made him stop.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He nodded. And as if a coincidence or not, we were right infront of the building I live in. "Hmm, here we are! Follow me, Shin-Shin." I said, grabbing his hand without really waiting for him to respond.

As the elevator reached my floor, I pulled him to my door and opened it with the key. I stepped the the side, letting him slip inside first. I closed the door and set the keys on the counter, as I normally do. I tried to flip on the lights, but it wasn't working. Shinobu was quite, so I looked over towards him. Then... I knew why. It was horrible. Awful. Terrible. What the Hell.

I stepped next to him, and stared in awe. My house... it was broken. Totally trashed. "Wha... who... I- what the fuck!" I cursed, looking around the whole condo.

"What happened to your place, Kia? It looks like a tornado came crashing in here!" I didn't say anything. I just stared. It was dark. It was wet. Yet, wet. The pipes have been torn out of the walls and ceiling, and so it was wet and dripping. My couched and furniture was ripped and thrown in different positions everywhere. The kitchen was a mess. Pot and pans everywhere, my fridge torn out from the wall, sparking. The walls were torn and had holes in them. They were spraypainted, too. Mostly graffitii, but also writing that made me figure out who did this. Besides, no one really knew where I lived beisdes the landlord guy, and with what I was paying, there is no way he would do this. And Misaki and Akihiko, but seriously. There is no way that either of them would do this. And now Shinobu, but he just got here. And then... there's Zenaku.

The writing on the wall were symbols that were only used in Heaven, which gave him away immeadiatly, but he knew- _I _knew I couldn't turn him in to the police or anything. Damn it. I've been saying that alot, I've realized.

"So..." Shinobu broke the silence. "What're you ganna' do now?" He seems pretty relaxed about this, even if it _isn't _his home.

"I don't know, call the police, I guess... Wow... he really works fast, doesn't he?" I muttered the last part, but Shinobu heard me.

"Y-you know who did this?" He question, looking at me. I hesitated, but nodded.

"Of course I do. It's the only obvious answer. It was Zenaku. But, I can say that to the police. They won't catch him. And even if they do, he'll get away. He always does..." I sit down on my floor and put my head in my hands.

_That bastard... I can't beleive he would do such a thing. This is low, even for him. Not as low as that car incident, though. But still pretty low. _

I sense Shinobu sit next to me, and I just stared striahgt ahead. "The... the police are on their way. I told them what happened. They'll be here in a few." I nodded and thanked him quietly, still not sure how to handle all of this. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. It's going to be a long rest of the day.

* * *

"Do you have any clue to who could have done this?" The police man, Gin**(2)**, asked while writing on his clipboard. The cops came only about 10 minutes ago, totally shocked at what my condo looked like. I looked over to Shinobu, who was leaning on a wall that was not as broken and didn't look like it was about to cage in. He gave me a very serious look, but I just closed my eyes.

"No, I don't." I never liked lying, but if I did tell them, it would only give them more work to do, because they will never be able to put Zenaku in jail. The police man nodded, abit disappointed, and wrote something down.

"This must really suck for you," Gin, the policeman, said. I looked up at him with a sarcastic look.

"No, not really. This happens on a regular basis. Thanks for the comment, though." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"That's not what I meant. First in a car accident, now this." I looked up at him.

"How'd you know about that?"

"First, it was all- and still is- all over the news. Second, I was the one who took your report at the scene." He said, and I nodded.

"Oh. Well, yeah, it does suck. It starts to question God if she hates me now..." I said, kind of unconciously, but he didn't hear that part.

"Yeah, well, we'll do our best to find the smuck who did this to you. Don'tch you worry."

"I'll try not to." I said, strolling away from the weird cop over to Shinobu who was sitting in the hallway, against the wall.

"How are you?" He asked. I sighed.

"Fine, I guess. I'll have to find somewhere else to live though. My room was trashed too, practically set on fire, so I can't get anything from there really. I didn't have anything important in there, though, so it's not that bad." Shinobu nodded and I closed my head and leaned my head agianst the wall like Shinobu did. "Ugh, I need to get my mind off of this. Talk to me. What's new?" I asked, not opening my eyes yet.

"Umm..." Shinobu tried to find a topic to talk about. "Well, me and Miyagi went on a date." This got my attention. My head snapped up and my eyes were wide with a huge happy-go-lucky grin on my face.

"Oh my gosh, really? How was it?" I asked. I was happy for them. So, Miyagi did take my advice, huh? Good.

"It was really... nice. At first, it was awkward. For both of us. I mean, I was happy as ever when he asked me, and I was still smiling like an idiot at the resturaunt, but he seemed... out of place in his own little world. I tried to make him feel better though." Shinobu said with a smile.

"Well, that's nice to know. I'm glad you had a good time, Shinobu." I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry, Kia. Things will look up. It can't get worse than this." Ah, if only Shinobu knew how wrong he was. Things could get worse. Worse than ever. I don't want anything else to happen. I don't want anything else to happen to Shinobu, or Misaki, or any of the others. I honestly don't know what I'll do at this point. I just have to try and figure it out, I guess.

* * *

**There you have it my lovely readers! Heh, I started this on Friday and was all like, 'I will finish this before Monday!' And so, I did. Hope you enjoyed it! Abit dramatic, don't you think? I wasn't even planning on doing the whole messed up condo thing, but I thought it would be a good idea. So, please reveiw and rate if you please, and wait for the next one!**

**One question first: Was it _really _Zenaku who trashed Kia's house? Or someone else? Or some_thing_ else? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. I don't even know. Maybe I'll think of it in a dream or something...**

**Thanks!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**

**(1)- You remember the picture she took with the teddybear, right?**

**(2)- It was mentioned later after that. The guy -Gin- was from the 2 chapters ago.**


	29. Shh, It's a Secret

**Wow. I feel so bad. I havn't updated in more than a month. I am a horrible writer. If I even become one, I will be like Akihiko-san and never have my deadlines due on time. And then my editor will try to kill me. And then I will try to find my uke boyfriend and- wait, wha...? Nevermind. Anyway, I am really sorry for not updated for so long. Sorry. Lo sentimos. Gomenasai. Desole. Maaf. Atsiprasau. There. I have said 'sorry' in 6 different languages. Thanks to Google Translate. Uhhh, I mean... enjoy?**

**Misaki: (No comment available)**

**Me: Harsh.**

**Misaki: (No comment available)**

**Me: What? Really?**

**Misaki: (No comment available)**

**Me: You're getting annoying, Mi-**

**Misaki: (No comment avail-)**

**Me: OK, OK! I get it! You're mad cuz' I havn't written in awhile about you! I'm sorry! Didn't I say that? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! Jeeze, Misaki. What's it ganna' take? Want me to act like a dog to get your forgiveness? Fine! Woof woof! *Wags imaginary tail* Misaki? Oh, c'mon Misaki! Misaki?**

**Misaki: Oh, hey Laura-chan. Sorry about that, I was just getting some ramen. *Slurrps noodles* Why are you on your knees, wagging your butt?**

**Me: ... T.T I guess I diserved this...**

* * *

It's been 3 days since my house has gone to trash. And now I'm staying in an apartment that is trash, even before it was trash. Why I don't use the money I have to buy myself something better? Well, because someone burned and destroyed all my saving and froze my bank account. As bad as that really is, it impressed me. Zenaku really knows how to do that, huh? Never woulda' guessed it.

I sigh and drop my head in my hands as I sit on the only clean spot in my crappy apartment on the floor. I was able to save some of my clothes from my dead apartment just in time before they all got ruined by the disgusting pipe water and occassional burn from the fire that was set in my room. Bastard.

It was tricky to say what I was going to do next. I was still going to go to school, definatly. I had to. I had to protect Misaki and any of the others that Zenaku would even try to even breathe next to. Then a thought hit me. Ya'know, I wonder if Misaki knows that Zenaku is an angel, too... Probably not. Although, I should probably tell him. I mean, he is the only one who really knows what I am. Nothing bad has happened since that either. Not that I expected it to.

I sighed again and lifted my head from my hands, glancing around again at my new shit hole for a home and groaned. It's probably not as bad as I'm saying it is. Some minimum wage social worker would probably have this apartment. Or some WacDonalds staff member. Whatever.

It was Sunday afternoon and I am here, stuck in my new 'home' with nothing to do. It's sad, really. No one even knows about what happened. Well, except Shinobu. But, he'll probably go home and tell Miyagi. And then Miyagi will go blabber off to Hiroki, which will piss him off because- well, whenever Miyagi talks to Hiroki, Hiroki always gets pissed off. But, he'll probably listen and then go off and tell Nowaki and Akihiko is some casual conversation. Nowaki will be worried and probably freak out and try to help somehow, while Akihiko would shrug and say, "Hmm... that sucks. I wonder if she was able to save those American movies she promised Misaki." Speaking of Misaki, he would probably prance off to him and then while sexually molesting the young college student, mention it as if it was nothing and then Misaki would freak out not just because he was being sexually molested AGAIN, but also because he'll worry about me. And then, it'll all come back to me. Oh, how news travels.

I stood up abrubtly, drowning in my own self-pity and grapped my plastic bags that held several of my clothes and headed towards my now 3 times smaller than my old room room and set them down on my 3 times smaller than my old bed bed. I was going to go out and leave this sad sight of my new old apartment and get some icecream. Yeah... icecream sounded good right now.

My black skinny jeans were only alittle bit dirty, but that was only because I was sitting on the floor. I guess it wasn't as clean as I thought it was. My shirt was fine, which surprised me 'cause it was white, and normally I'm bad with that color.

I went to the front door and slipped on my gray knit-like Uggs (those were really popular) and oppened the door and closed it behind me. As I step into the hallway, it reminds me more of how I so hate my apartment. There was something sad about this. The hallways actually looked better than my apartment. The walls were a plain but nice and clean color of beige that had an interesting floral design on the bottom edges new the floor. The rugs were designed with unique shapes and angles that I couldn't really decribe what it was. Obviously.

I sighed yet again, pocketed my keys and headed for the staircase. Yeah, no elevator. Well, it's not a hotel. I opened the door to the stairs and looked down. What sucked about this is that I was on the 22nd floor. That's alot of stairs. I groaned, but sucked it up and started to make my way down the staircase that would sure make any fat person skinny. They were evil, no matter.

Down to the 15th floor, I'm panting and gasping. This was hard stuff. Even for a fit angel like me. Ah, screw it.I closed my eyes and put my hands together, and breathed out. I peeked open my eyes, looked at the wall where it said '1st floor'. Yay. I havn't done angel transportation for awhile, so it surprised me how I was actually able to do it. I started to push the door to the tiny lobby, and suddenly got very tired. Damn it, I think, transporting made me weak. Er. No matter. I'm down and I'll deal with it.

Out the lobby door, past the nice lobby desk lady who smiles and waves buy when you leave, and outside in the fresh air. It was mid May, which I did question my footwear for, but I thought it was fine. I made my way toward a near cafe and sat myself down inside with the big window right infront of me. Heh, Nowaki's flowershop is right across the street. I hadn't noticed it until now. Weird. Oh look! There's Nowaki! I would say hi, but I don't wanna' bother him while he's working... Besides- hey, who's that?

I stop thinking to myself as I see someone person that seemed to have white hair go into the allyway next to the flowershop. Three people popped into my mind at the sight of white hair: Akihiko, that Sumi guy(1), and Zenaku. I don't know why that intrigued me, but I was suddenly really surious in who that person was. I mean, it could have been some random stranger that I shouldn't even be worrying about, but then again...

I don't really take the time to think about it as I leave the cafe as a waitress was just about to ask if I wanted anything. Not wanting to be rude, I smile and say 'No thank you' and walk across the street towards the allyway.

I don't see the white-haired person anymore, but I did hear a voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't pin-point exacly who it was. I knew it was bad to eaves-drop, but something about that person worried me.

I walked further into the now dark allyway, although it was still daylight. Then, I heard the voices more clearly.

"So, what about the rest of them? We can't just get rid of one of them. I mean, that probably wouldn't make any difference." A voice said.

"I know that. We get rid of them all. They don't deserve to be in existance. They're a nusience. Unneeded beings who will only disturnb the other people of this pathetic world." A voice that I remember said.

"OK," A new voice shimmed in. "We should keep at least one of 'em. I want to have fun while doing this, too."

"Isn't cutting them up fun enough? Goodness, Aki. Don't seem so sadistic."

"Can't help it, Zen-hun. It's ma' nature."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Whatever. Just as long as they get gone."

"M'kay. Whatever you say, Zen-hun."

"Right. Oh, and remember, if this plan doesn't fall out perfectly, then we're screwed. Oh, and Kia," I froze as Zenaku spoke my name. Three people came into view, but only one of them I could see. Zenaku was the only visable one, the two others were shadows. "I thought you knew better than to listen to other people's conversations." I could practically hear the devilish smirk in his words.

Without a word, I turned around, and ran out of the allyway as fast as I could. This was bad. Really bad. Zenaku was up to something, that was obvious, and two other people were in it. And whoever those two other people were, were certainly more into whatever they were planning than Zenaku was. Zenaku was sadistic and coniving and knows no boundries. Seeing that there are people that have the same qualites, but more, other than Zenaku, is crazy. And that's what scares me the most.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if this was disappointing. Not much planned, so I just went year by year. So, review and tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't, or if it sucked, or I should get a new hobby, or I should just die. Don't care, just review.

**Thanks! **

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**

**(1)- LOL I almost had put 'Sumi-gay'. I thought it was funny because if I hadn't noticed it, then it most likely would have stayed like that. xD**

**P.S- I wish you all a very Merry Christmas a Happy New Year, especially to my number one reviewers, NowakiStar and The Artistic Dragon. ^^ Happy Holidays!**


	30. Make It A Promise

**OMFG I figured out my account. Yay~! Since I did that, I pretty much deleted everything on my other account since I don't need it anymore. :D That means, I'ma need the reviews I got back. It's okay, it wasn't that many anyway. Anyway~ Along with my rant:**

******Any yelling or screaming or use of profanity towards me would be accepted because I DESERVE IT! I didn't mean to desert my writing on here for so long. I tried to update awhile ago, about 2 weeks, but my current laptop likes to screw with my head and wouldn't even let me select what catagory my stories were in. But thanks to Word Pad, I had some time to write up this chapter so it was ready to go as soon as I get a working computer (which is apperiently now.) So, please, enjoy reading this brand new chapter od Angel's Mission and review! Thanks alot!**

I could hear the engins of many cars, the conversations of stranger, and even the arguments between cats and dogs. Jeeze, who knew the city could be so loud?

I sighed loudly and leaned against a brick wall and closed my eyes. I had no choice anymore. My options were fading and Zenaku was the making them disappear. He was also making my job _very_hard.

So, I decided, even though I'm not obligated to do so, I am going to tell everyone the truth. I'm sure Nana will understand, right? But, what exacly do I say? 'Hey guys, just thought I'd tell you I'm an angel sent from God to protect you from Zenaku, a fallen angel who plans to "get ride of you." But, it like totally fine, Don't panic. I have it all under control.' Hahaha, no! That will just cause chaos.

Besides, who says they would even beleive me? They m just think I'm crazy and try to send me to a mental institute. Hah, _might._I have no way in proving it. I have my wings, but that's taking it too far. I can only technically release my wings when in heaven or when in danger on Earth. Maybe I could get Misaki to back me up. I mean, he's a horrible liar, so maybe I'd have a chance. Maybe.

I sighed again and stood up off the wall, feeling a light city breeze brush against my face. I don't know how I made it all the way over here. I knew going to my broken ugly apartment would give me no confort. So, I decided to head to the noisy and crowded city of Tokyo. Yeah, that makes sense,

Being that said, I silently stolled my way back to said crappy apartment to sulk how sucky my situation is. Tomarrow I'll try and sort things out. And hopefully it won't blow up in my face.

It was Monday, which made what I had to do even worse. Because Mondays suck. That means this is going to be harder than I already knew it was. I woke up early this moring, before my alarm even went off. It gave me more time to think. _I've__been__doing__that__alot__lately._But I guess I didn't really have anything to think about really. The consequences, maybe? Well, if what I says doesn't work and they don't beleive me (which is highly possible), I could lose their trust, Zenaku would win, and the others would, um... be gone, and I would have failed everything. Wow. I just realized how much that would_really_suck. Ugh, everything sucks today.

I couldn't let that happen. I've grown care alot about Hiroki and Nowaki and the others. They all have their own traits that make me love them. Misaki and his adorable/closed-off exterior, Akihiko's over-protectiveness with his lover and the fact that he acts like he doesn't have NOa care in the world. And Hiroki and his strict yet totally loveable personality, but not many people beleive in the loveable part. But, I mean, come on. Have you ever seen that man blush? _Totally__loveable._Just makes you wanna says "Awww!" and hug him. Maybe that's just me.

I smiled to myself and sighed (been doing that alot lately, too), grabbedmy bag, and headed out my not-so-new wooden door.

Then we have Nowaki, who is like the total package! Handsome, tall, smart, hardworking- a friggin' doctor for Pete's sake! Oh, what a lucky man you are, Hiroki. And then we have little Shinobu and Miyagi. They're both awesome. Shinobu is so cute and tries to act so grown up while Miyagi is... well, Miyagi is Miyagi.

I must have been thinking alot because I then realized I was walking through the University's gate. Also with Misaki close behind.

"Hey, Kia!" I tunred around to see the emerald-eyed teen waving at me from the distance.

"Hey, Misaki." I looked past the brunette to see Akihiko and his red sports car, "You do anything over the weekend?"

"Yes, actually. Well, kind of. You see, me and Usagi-san went shopping yesterday for new clothes, which I argued about of course lost, and you should have _seen_what he tried to maktie me get! All yellow and friggin' _pink!__PINk!_Can you beleive him? But then we talked and then ended up getting only one thing that I will _only__be__wearing__at__home__on__rare__occasions._"

"So, he made you go shopping because...?"

"Oh, because he wanted to watch me change."

"Ah." I nodded and he blushed slightly. I looked over Misaki's shoulder again where Akihiko stood by his car, his door still ajar, looking as cool as ever. "Hey, does Akihiko ever wear _nomal_clothes?" Misaki turned around and looked over Akihiko. Akihiko, obviously already looking at Misaki, mistaked this for 'checking him out' and smirked, winking at the 19 year old. Misaki jolted, blushing heavily, and then rolled his eyes.

"Eh, sometimes. I don't think he owns any jeans, but he does have this nice gray sweater that I like. And he normally falls asleep in his suits. Or naked. He shivered. Misaki turned around again, Akihiko still there, and waved him off. "Go home, Usagi-san!"

The silverette stood there alittle longer, lavender eyes peircing at Misaki through dark sunglasses. He soon shrugged, climbed back in his car, and drove off. "Baka." Misaki muttered and I laughed.

"Hey, can I ask for your help with something later?" We both started walking in the school.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ah, well, you know how I'm an... an angel, right?"

"What!" Misaki yelled and I jumped.

"You forgot!"

"No, I was kidding. Of course I remember. I think that sort of thing would be impossible to forget."

I sighed in releif, thinking I'd spilled my secret twice. "Anyone, I'm planning on telling everyone about it. I need your help in setting up a way to do that." Both me and Misaki walked into Hiroki's class, sitting down in our regular seats. Then Misaki looked at me with confused eyes.

"Everyone? Like, the world?" Misaki's eyes were wide and sparkling. I nearly fell out of my seat.

"I forgot you still don't know why it is I'm here, as an angel, in the first place. Well, if you help me out, then you'll eventually find out. And no, not the world. So, whataya' say?" I nudged him.

Misaki's face went back to normal as he said oh, and nodded. "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Great! Okay, I just need you to convince Akihiko to let me, and a few other people to be welcomed into his apartment. Once of him he knows, Kamijou-sensei."

"Kamijou the Devil?"

Speaking of the Devil, Hiroki walks in and it gets real quiet.

**Did that suck or what?**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	31. Here We Go

**I… feel pretty stupid. I was reading some chapters of AM and had actually forgotten important parts of it. I forgot about the crash I did, with Misaki, and how he had met Shinobu, and that totally random chapter I did with the bunny outfit, and even Zenaku moving in with Kia. V.V I am a horrible writer. Well, anyway, over the next week, I plan to revise AM so I can know exactly what I wrote and fix any mistakes I have not caught up with yet. Siiiiiiiiiiigggggggggh. Anyway, enjoy this excuse for a chapter.  
By the way, this is my SECOND time writing this chapter because my computer did not want to save my original. Yeah, my computers' a douche bag and a half. -.-"**

**Hiroki: Am I in this chapter? Hmm?**

**Me: Why yes, Hiro-chan. You are in fact. Pretty much everyone is, I think.**

**Hiroki: Oh, well, in that case- WHAT THE HELL! Hiro-chan? Who do you think your calling Hiro-chan?!**

**Me:... You're mother.**

**Hiroki's Mumzie: HIRO-CCHHHAAANNNN~!**

**Hiroki: MOM! What are you doing here?**

**Me: I told her to come here, Hiro-chan. So you guys could... catch up and... eat peaches together.**

**Hiroki: Peaches?  
**

**Me: Yes... peaches... **

**Hiroki: T.T**

* * *

As simple as it may sound to explain everything to the others, it's really not. It is technically my responsibility to make sure _no one _ever discovers that we (Angels) exist. Unfortunately, _someone _ruined that part, so now I have no choice. Damn Zenaku. I'm still frustrated and confused on why he hates me so much...

Anyway, although it is against the code to reveal angel secrets, hopefully Nana will understand. If she doesn't... well, I will go through anything to guarantee those men's safety. It's my job.

During lunch, I ate with Misaki and we discussed the plan. All I need you to do is get Akihiko to agree for a couple people to come over for a little while." Misaki nodded thoughtfully.

"Who it is exactly that you are intending to bring over?"

"Ah, well, you know some of them; Professor Miyagi, Shinobu, Kasuma Nowaki, and, of course, Professor Kamijou."

"But why?"

I stared at him for a little while, contemplating what to say and if I should say it. Well, it's going to be said anyway. "As you already know, I am an angel. Every angle in heaven has a job. Some are angels for love, death, fortune, and even fallen angels," I paused, thinking of a certain white haired annoyance. "I am what we call Chief of Angels. Like a Chief of Police; I lead and guide everyone else. And in this case, I am your Guardian."

I took a great interest in this assignment. Normally, I'd just pass whatever mission to someone else who I thought could handle it well, but this one I wanted for myself. Deciding to take it, the job was you. Well, and 5 others, one of which was Akihiko as well. It was you two as a couple. I was assigned to look after your relationship, along with two others; Miyagi and Shinobu, and Nowaki and Hiroki. When I-"

"Wait! Professor Kamijou is gay?"

I blinked. "Uh... yeah. Really, that's what you got out of all of that? Dude..."

"Oh, yeah, no, sorry. I was listening; really important. Continue."

"Anyway, when I found out what the mission was about, I just could not refuse. As much as I love the human race, some beings can lead to be real evil. It was a job of protection. I was so excited. And then I met everybody, and I just fell in love even more. I've been proven to that not everybody is as awful as other angels claim them to be. But now, I have a problem. My total goal for this mission is to make sure that your loves are true and pure, and will last forever-"

"Wait, but, the only reason you'd have to do that is... if you knew if we were planning to end things, or fall out of love." Misaki was scared and confused, I could see that. I sighed and tried to reassure him.

"It's not like that, Misaki-"

"Then what it is like, huh? Why did it have to be us? There are plenty of people in relationships like ours in the world, right? Why us?" The brunette teen stared me in the eyes, waiting for me to provide an answer I was not prepared for. I didn't want to hurt him. I decided to lie.

"It's nothing personal, Misaki. You see, God loves everyone. Nana is so concerned over the world's well being, that it's very complicated to make sure every person, relationship, and the care for everything stays at a good level. So, we have to start somewhere, and it just happened to start with you. I'm sure anyone else in this situation would be thinking the exact same thing you are right now. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Misaki blinked. "I think so..." I smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's all really complicated, I know. But once I get everything out and understood at Akihiko's tonight, hopefully, it will all make sense. Or, you know, they'll call the police. I still have to try." I looked down at my watch and glanced back up at Misaki. "There is about fifteen minutes of lunch left. I'm ganna' go to Professor Kamijou's room and try to talk to him. You call Akihiko, okay?"

Misaki nodded quickly, and pulled out his phone. He then paused, "Wait, what if he says no?" I walked to him, placed my hands on both his shoulders and stared him in the eyes, seriousness injected in my expression.

"Don't let him. You do _everything _in your power to make him agree. This is _very _important, okay?" Misaki gulped.

"Oh... great. Okay..." I smiled and hugged him.

"You'll be okay~" _What the hell am I saying? I will pray to your ass, Misaki. V.V_

* * *

Hiroki was still in class at the time, so I had t wait outside his door until the bell rang or he dismissed the group. While I waited patiently, I checked my phone for the time. I never liked hand clocks.

It was three minutes until Kamijou's dismissal. I leaned on the wall, looking out the large glass window in front of me. _What was that? _Something dashed past me outside. It was probably a bird. I jumped a foot off the found when the bell went off, practically in my ear. Teenagers stomped out of Hiroki's class, the sound of pained moans drifting off of them all. _ Ah, what such sweet sounds. _I smiled to myself as I spun into his lecture room.

"Heyyy, Kamijou~" Hiroki looked up from his papers and saw me. He was wearing his glasses and he looked pretty darn cute. Lucky Nowaki.

"Hello, Kia. What is it, I'm busy."

"Oo, someones' a little cranky today." I stopped at the glare he shot me. "Oh, don't worry. This won't take long. I promise."

"Fine, what?" I skipped over to his desk and crossed my arms.

"I need a favor, At this, Hiroki looked up again from shuffling papers and glanced at me with suspicion.

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"Well~, I was kinda' sorta' wondering if you could possibly maybe if you thought about it-"

"Spit it out, woman!" Hiroki snapped.

"Right! Could you come over today?

"You got a new apartment?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know about-"

"Miyagi told me."

"Damn Shinobu... anyway, yes, but that's not where I was talking about. Come over to Akihiko's." Hiroki = Confused.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"I can't, I'm meeting with Nowaki-"

"Great! He can come, too. It concerns him also." Hiroki scratched his head.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, please, please, please, please? I was desperate. Begging was not my forte.

Hiroki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fifteen minutes. That is all I give you." I got up, I was kneeling and put my hands together.

"That's all I need." I ran to the door to go back to Misaki when I turned around. "Oh, yeah, Miyagi is ganna' be there, too!"

"Whah-?" I didn't stay long enough to hear him complain.

"Remember: you said yes!"

* * *

After lunch was Miyagi's class with Shinobu. I can kill two birds with one stone. Hopefully. Miyagi was at his desk, munching on a pocky stick- well, a _box _of pocky sticks- while Shinobu settled down in his seat. Setting my stuff down, I walked up to Miyagi's desk and grabbed a piece of pocky. Miyagi looked up with a playful glare.

"You just like taking my food, don't you?"

"It's enjoyable, yes. But that;s not the point. I need you to come to a friend's of mine house with Shinobu today." Miyagi took his feet off his desk and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"May I ask why?"

"No. Well, not right now. I kinda' just need to tell you and other people something."

"Umm..."

"Hiroki will be there~" I didn't like using Hiroki as bait, but people are very stubborn today.

"Oh, really~? Well, then I'll be there." I smiled and cheered to myself, strolling back to my seat. I split the pocky in half and gave it to Shinobu. He took it without question and nommed on it, sitting back.

"So, what'd you guys talk about?"

"What I'm going to ask you: you have to come with me to Misaki's home for something." It was more like a demand than a question.

"Fine, okay." I was going to continue persuading like I had to for the others, but then heard his reply.

"You don't even want to know why?"

"Not really. I'm sure whatever it is, it's something worth my time. I trust you."

I blinked and then glomped the blonde. "H-Hey, what the hell?" Shinobu shoved me and brushed himself off.

"Haha, sorry. It's just you're the only one today who hasn't been so stubborn with me. It's a relief." He rolled his eyes and shrugged, muttering a quiet, "whatever." I smiled to his annoyed behavior. _I think that's everyone, right. I talked to Shinobu, Miyagi, and Hiroki, who said he's bring Nowaki, too. Now hopefully Misaki did a good job in making Akihiko agree for the arrangement. If he did, I really hope he didn't have to go through much. Then again..._

I shook my head and Miyagi started the class. Of course with a lame greeting of an implied joke that received no laughs.

* * *

It was when I stood outside all alone by the gate when I saw Misaki walking towards me. I didn't hesitate to ask if we were a go.

"He said you have an hour. That's all I could get you."

"No, that's fine. Hiroki said he would only stay for fifteen minutes, so I have to make that word." Looking over at Misaki, I saw Shinobu walking over. He walked over and stood by Misaki.***

"Hey, Misaki." Misaki smiled at his text buddy and nodded at him. It's funny... those two don't seem like the type of people to become friends...

"Oh, hey, it's Akihiko, Misaki." At that, Misaki turned from us and saw his lover.

"I should go."

"Ah, okay. Better not keep him waiting. I guess I'll just meet you there, 'kay?" Misaki nodded in agreement and then hurried over to his silver haired lover/landlord.

"So, we're going to his home?" Shinobu asked after he left.

"Yes, we are. And make sure not to be all Shinobu-y and get yourself kicked out. Akihiko has a low tolerance for irritability. This is very important to me and I don't need it all screwed up because you may not like someone who is there.

Shinobu rolled his eyes but did not complain, although he did not look very happy. Too bad. At this moment, his total happiness is not required, only his agreement and ears. "So, are you going with Miyagi or me? I'm walking, so it'll take longer, but it's a nice day and-"

"Kia, I may be thin, but it's not from exercise or eating healthy. I'm going with Miyagi."

I chuckled and then nodded, "Right."

"I'll see you there, though."

"Yeah, okay. See you."

As I watched the blonde walk off to the teachers' car-park, I though more as to what I was going to say and how I was going to explain it. I know 'winging it' was my best option, but I really don't want to risk losing them because I sounded crazy/ I mean, I always know what to say. Granted, some things may sound corny and from some motivational speaker, but it doesn't mean it's not true.

I am good at telling people the best things about them, but when it comes to the truth about what mortals believe do not exist, it becomes a little bit more complicated.

Another sigh reached the surface and I rubbed my face. One more turn of a corner, and there would be Akihiko's very large building which holds his very large condo. _Okay, no need to freak out... Just think of something else for right now. Like... how Misaki got Akihiko to let us use his home as some sort of PTO meeting. Hmm... he must have promised quite a lot of kinky things to do... Ah, this is helping. I'll ask him when this is over, if Akihiko let's him speak to me, that is._

Across the street stood apartment building. I sighed and cracked my neck. Here we go.

* * *

**Thhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss sss took a while to write. :/ For a pathetic job, I apologize. V.V I am hoping next chapter will be much better. I have something planned but don't really know how to play it out. Kind of like Kia-san here... Oh, well. I'll figure it out.**

**Anyway, review and rate and... stuff. Yeah. **

*****This was where I was ganna put how Misaki and Shinobu didn't know each other, and ****promptly disliked each other to a large extent. If you wanna' see how that would have been, just review and tell me. I'd be happy to show it. **

**For now, Ja Ne.**

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


End file.
